


The Death of Supergirl

by Razzy_Loveless



Series: The Multiverse Series (SUPERCORP EDITION) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 61,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzy_Loveless/pseuds/Razzy_Loveless
Summary: REPOST/RE-EDIT (READ BOTTOM OF SUMMARY)Supergirl spares one last glance at the city, slowly becoming consumed in flames, the ground shaking and tearing from the unrelenting force brought down upon it, and remembers once more Krypton in all its glory and in all its demise, but this time, as the memory reminds her of that painfully familiar loss, she finds strength rather than weakness in it, and she remembers the beauty in the now dead Krypton and the beauty still in Earth, which might very well follow in its footsteps.Yet.Kara Zor-El refuses to let that beauty perishes once more.ORSupergirl defeats the Worldkillers.A/N: I realized there was a massive plot hole that some might have missed, but it bugged me so much that I had to rewrite some of the battle scenes in Chapter Five and a comment from a character at the end of Chapter Four. Another character's fate had to change in order for it to make sense. That is all that I'll say.





	1. The Death of Supergirl

_National City is usually beautiful from up above in the night sky. It looks peaceful, even under all the buzz of the city lights and the unfiltered noise. Sometimes, if she tried hard enough, Kara Zor-El could find herself reminded of Argo City in her earthly home, that is, until something human pulled her back into her cold reality, reeling back into focus the aching numbness of her utter and complete loss of Krypton, and as she has learned in her time on Earth, that loss is something that will never truly go away. Instead, it will only be dulled just enough to allow her the strength to carry onward, despite the weight of a remembered dead world on her shoulders, which is hers to bear alone, not even Kal-El can relate to her, as he cannot empathize completely yet merely sympathize, and then, there is the ever-present fear which lives inside her, pressing down on her chest at the most unexpected of moments and knocking the wind out her, of her losing something special once more._

_When she had first arrived on earth, Kara Zor-El barely could carry onward. Every unfamiliar sound and every unfamiliar norm left the thirteen-year-old kryptonian in a constant state of anxiousness, as if this new planet that she had found refuge on would fall apart at the drop of a hat, and memories of a planet suddenly engulfed in flames and in booms would come to the forefronts of her mind due to even the most simple of earthly things. Thunder reminded her too much of a dying planet screaming out for mercy, and confined spaces reminded her too much of a pod left at the mercy of that dying planet’s last screams, but then, there were reminders - earthly things just familiar enough for Kara Zor-El to find herself back in the fresh air of Argo City, back in the waters of the Galke beaches, and under the towering architect of the most beautiful city in all of Rao’s galaxies._

_It was the familiar reminders which could bring Kara Zor-El down more than an unfamiliar one, could leave her weighed down by the loss of her dead world upon her shoulder, as if she was Atlas himself, unable to even shrug at her burden of the weight, and for the longest time, such familiar things would leave her weak, but as she now soars high in the night sky, National City below her, Kara Zor-El is reminded not of the kinder things of Krypton but rather the harshness of the flames in its last moments of existence, before Rao Himself claimed the doomed world for the stars themselves._

_Flames._

_The familiar flames._

_Below her, National City, the place which Kara Zor-El has come to call her home, was now, like Krypton once was before, left at the mercy of similar flames. Flames with the sole purpose of killing a world. How it came to this, Earth nearing a similar demise as Krypton has, she supposes that it was always bound to happen._

_“Like Krypton,” Reign speaks, disgust seeping into her every word, “this world led itself to its own demise. It is only poetic justice that it ends in such a manner as well.”_

_Supergirl spares one last glance at the city, slowly becoming consumed in flames, the ground shaking and tearing from the unrelenting force brought down upon it, and remembers once more Krypton in all its glory and in all its demise, but this time, as the memory reminds her of that painfully familiar loss, she finds strength rather than weakness in it, and she remembers the beauty in the now dead Krypton and the beauty still in Earth, which might very well soon follow in its footsteps._

_Yet._

_Kara Zor-El refuses to let that beauty perishes once more._

* * *

It is odd, Alex Danvers thinks, how the world can continue to spin on its axis despite her own life crumbling down before her. The universe, she believes, pays no attention to one’s loss and pain, because nearly a year ago tomorrow, the world lost Supergirl, and yet, it continued on, but unknown to the world around her, Alex Danvers lost something much more important.

Kara Danvers.

The memory almost seems surreal, like it did not truly happen, but the pain from the loss feels just as real as ever.

‘Cause a woman who she had grown to care for, a woman who she had grown to call family, fell to the dark side, and cut a hole in her heart as she took away her sister. There had been hope, after the reveal of who Samantha Arias really was during her blackouts bouts, but the hope had been lost once her daughter Ruby died at the hands of Reign herself, and in the wake of a mother’s loss, Reign was brought to her full and true potential, no longer having the heartstrings of a mother’s love pulling at her own cold ones.

Soon enough, the Day of Revelations would follow.

No one saw it coming. In fact, even when the three Worldkillers went off the map and disappeared for weeks on ends, no one could have guessed what the three were planning. Forgotten in a galaxy far away was a ship which could, if one chose to do so with it, be used for destruction. A machine, or rather a ship, which when altered, reminded Alex Danvers of the ones used during the battle from many years ago between Superman and General Zod, but unlike those ships from years before, the design of this particular ship was not meant to bring about Krypton on Earth - at least not in the way that General Zod had intended to.

When put in the hands of Worldkillers who saw themselves as the only bringers of justice and who held an ingenious skill for destruction, this ship was turned into a weapon of mass destruction and was intended to, _in a way_ , bring about Krypton on Earth, but instead of trying to recreate the red planet’s beauty, like General Zod had once seeked, it intended to bring about its fateful demise upon the inhabitants of Earth through slamming, against the Earth, determined flames, which seeked to spread through the globe and bring down waves of pure force upon the planet, until the tectonic plates would be forced apart as the fire burned the surface.

Then.

Finally.

In a blaze of only which a Worldkiller could find beauty in, the planetal core would be disrupted, similar to Krypton, and in the end, leaving every man and woman and child on the planet to face a fiery end, until the third planet from the sun was wiped from the stars Herself.

The Worldkillers call it poetic justice, a righteous verdict for such a sin-ridden and hopeless planet.

Alex Danvers calls it cruel.

On that day, high in the sky, only miles from the DEO Headquarters, floats the tweaked ship which now pours out flames, which spread out farther and farther with each burning and violent downward slam upon the landscape of Earth, and from the balcony of the DEO Headquarters, Alex Danvers fleetingly thinks, as she watches the fires which would soon enough consume everything in its path, that nuclear war must look like this.

“Alex.” Her sister, far away in battle, cracks over the comms. “How is the DEO holding up?”

Alex weakly chuckles, “Like the end of the world.”

The joke is weak and completely inappropriate considering the dire situation, yet it manages to get a light-hearted scoff from her sister, who falls quiet for a moment, before asking, voice unusually calm.

“There isn’t much time, is there?”

The agent thickly swallows back the lump in her throat and blinks back the tears in her eyes. Alex wants more than anything to be able to lie and have it be the truth, but as the flames are closing in on the DEO Headquarters, all that seems left in this world is the harsh truth that Earth is going to die just like Krypton. With that truth comes the sick realization that her sister will be forced to watch such horrors again.

“No.” Alex quietly replies. “There isn’t much time now.”

The comm is quiet, save for the shaky breathing coming from Kara, and after a few tense moments, seemingly too long as everything continues to burn, Alex softly breaks the silence, wanting to make sure that the last words her sister hears from her are these.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Her sister tells her, almost immediately, only to pause before she speaks the last part. “Just- Just don’t give up, okay? Don’t. Even when I’m gone.”

That is the last time that Alex Danvers spoke to her sister, and during that last conversation, she had thought that it would be their last one on Earth, In some ways, she was right, because while it would not be the last conversation that she had on Earth, it would be the last conversation that she had with Kara. In many ways, that was so much worse.

_Even when I’m gone._

Many nights afterward, anger seems to be the only thing that manages to keep Alex Danvers from falling apart.

Anger with the Worldkillers for trying to take away her world and for taking away her sister.

Anger with Sam for not being strong enough to fight away Reign.

Anger at Reign for taking away one of her best friends.

Anger with the world for being so cruel.

Anger with Kara for leaving her.

So much anger with Kara.

_“A decision I made,” Kara firmly states, voice wavering only slightly in the beginning, “Clark couldn’t have made that decision, but I couldn’t have lived with myself if I hadn’t. I will always make the decision I made. I am not a human. I tried to be, but I’m not. Kara Danvers was a mistake.”_

Those words were stated out of heartbreak and loss, a poor attempt from her sister to erase the pain which she felt at her loss of Mon-el by her hiding behind an alien heritage and pushing away her now human one, but her words were not all meaningless. There was some truth in them. Kara Danvers was not _truly_ a human, even if she had come to love Earth as a home. Krypton still fiercely and swiftly clung to her heart, and Kara Zor-El, the absolute not human part of her sister, was just as real as the day the young girl had escaped Krypton’s demise, but despite the falseness that came with her human persona, Kara Danvers was just as real now, too.

Kara Danvers.

Supergirl.

Kara Zor-El.

She would always make the decision she made.

Nearly a year ago, that was proven.

Kara Danvers had lived of life of many lies, yet she also lived a life of survival by any means, and soon enough, the part that she played to survive on this planet was no longer just being played at, and despite what her sister tried to believe, the human part of her had become real over time, from potstickers to an ungodly love for boy bands, from Netflix binges to the little quirks, on and on. It seemed to be the thing which most would forget upon learning about who her sister really was and something very few people even had the opportunity to learn.

Many people only saw Supergirl yet never noticed Kara Danvers. Even years before her sister flew in the skies and caught a plane with her bare hands, Alex had seen how Kara had lost herself in the human part of her, how painful and how lonely it was for her sister, forgotten in the flow of an ever moving planet.

Even now, nearly a year later, it would seem that the world has once more forgotten Kara Danvers.

Only furthering Alex Danvers’ anger.

“ _Come on!_ ” Her fist smacks against the gooey surface of the Garlen’s exposed abdomen. “I know you can do better than that!”

Despite the pain radiating from her fist upon hitting far enough and hard enough to actually hit bone despite the gooey-ness, Alex finds pleasure in the hurt, such pain actually giving her something to channel her anger into.

“Um, Alex?” Winn’s voice, somewhat unsure, cracks over the comms. “I don’t think egging on a Garlen is good considering that-”

“This better!” The Garlen screams, abruptly cutting off the agents’ conversation with a shove that sends Alex _flying_ across the street, through a boarded up window, and into what appears to be an abandoned warehouse.

“-because of, um, of that.” Winn finishes his sentence.

Stumbling to her feet, Alex groans, “Yeah, I see that now.”

Remaining plywood is shoved out the window, and the Garlen busts its way through the now exposed window.

“Agent Danvers! Pull back!” J’onn J’onzz firmly comes onto the comms. “This was just supposed to be Recon! Your cover has been blown! I repeat! Pull back!”

“No!” Now on her feet and with the Garlen charging for her, Alex swiftly ducks at the fist coming for her and quickly drops to the floor, and then, she swipes at the hostile alien’s legs, effectively knocking it down. “I can take ‘em!”

“Alex-” J’onn growls over the comms, but the engaging agent pays no heed to the warnings and continues the fight, even as the odds begin to stack against her. In her ear, she can hear a string of Martian curses and English shouts coming from her Director, and with each punch and each kick from the Garlen, with each hit upon her bruising and bloody body, the agent feels like a weight is pressing down on her chest, and for a few brief moments, Alex heavily exhales and just lets herself give into the hurt, just give into the dark edges around her vision.

Then.

“ _Just don’t give up, okay? Don’t._ ” Her sister’s words sound just as real as they did nearly a year ago. _“Even when I’m gone._ ”

Her sister may have given up her life for the people of Earth, something that the agent would, she admits, have chosen to do too if in the same position, but not today. Today is not the day where Alex Danvers gives it up, not on herself and not on her life.

Out the corner of her eyes, she can see the Garlen reaching for what appears to be a sawed-off pipe, but refusing to give in, the agent is quicker than the alien and snatches the pipe for herself, and summing her last bit of strength, Alex slams it across the hostile alien’s temple. With a gooey smack from the sawed-off pipe, the Galern rolls off her and crumples to the side of the DEO battered agent, who reaches over and checks its pulse, which is still beating enough to let her know that the hostile alien is fine. Standing up, Alex wipes her busted lip, bleeding out to the point of dripping down her mouth.

“Send in agents.” Covered in slime, Alex speaks into her comms. “This one’s down for the count.”

* * *

“Of all the things you have ever pulled in the field, this is right up there!” J’onn fumes as he paces around the round-table of the DEO control room. “You took risks which led to your cover being blown! You ignored direct orders from your superior! You have become reckless, Alex! Something I never thought I would have to say to you about your field assignments!”

In such situations as this, the agent would normally bite her tongue and accept her wrongdoings, but her face, now patched up and cleaned, still stings despite the painkillers she was given, and Alex can only focus on the fact that she managed to stop a fugitive alien, who had been terrorizing citizens of her city for the past week.

“I got the job done, didn’t I?” Alex asks, though not really as it was more rhetorical.

“That is not the point, and we both know it.” J’onn folds his holds his arms and narrows his eyes upon Alex, who holds his disappointed gaze with a steely one of her own. “I can’t believe that I have to do this, but I’m sorry. I’m putting you on suspension until further notice from HR.”

“What?” Eyes widened, Alex gapes in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“It is for the best.” J’onn merely replies, as if this is not a betrayal in itself. “Take some time for yourself. Around this time of year, you are not in your right mind. I think- I think you need to shift through these unresolved emotions of yours. Your sister would want you to-”

“No!” Hand raised in tandem, Alex forcefully interrupts him. “Don’t tell me what Kara would want from me!”

Before J’onn can reply in an attempt to reach out to the grieving agent, Winn Schott, sitting at his computer desk all while he raises his hand, interrupts the pair.

“Um, Guys?” Winn pipes up. “There is something you should see. Both of you.”

J’onn and Alex turn their attention to him. For a few seconds, Winn types on his keyboard before he manages to pull up the local KPJT news, already on his desk computer screen, onto the wall-mounted DEO computer screens, and upon doing so, in 1080 pixels, Lena Luthor appears in what looks like a press conference outside of L-Corp. Upon the news banner on the screen, it reads “LUTHOR ON ANNIVERSARY OF SG DEATH”.

“ _-on the eve of the one year anniversary of Supergirl’s sacrifice, on the eve of the pain and loss that this city faced nearly a year ago at the cruelty of invading forces who called themselves the Worldkillers. Tomorrow marks a date in our human history which will never be forgotten. The abject horror which we all faced as we came to the brink of extinction, an event nearly brought about by those who considered themselves Gods, will always been carried within every one of us._ ”

It seems as if the agency has fallen silent at the broadcast, and with furrowed eyes, Alex curiously watches the best friend of her late sister on the screens. Lena pauses, a pained expression seeping through her rather stoic mask, yet that pained expression is covered up as just as quickly as it came to be. With a deep breath, the CEO continues.

“ _-but Reign was no God and neither was the other Worldkillers, but many of us ended up suffering at their hands regardless-_ ”

The agent cannot help but wonder if the CEO is remembering just Reign, or if she is remembering Sam as well. Memories of the woman, who was as kind and as sweet as could be, seem almost polluted when Alex remembers her. Kinder memories are now mixed with harsher ones of the Worldkiller and bring about menacing flashes alongside light laughs, bring about late night battles and late girl nights. It is almost just as surreal to remember Sam and Reign as it is surreal to remember the death of her sister. Her focus is pulled away from her internal confusing flashes, though, as Alex tunes back to what Lena Luthor is announcing.

“ _-and L-Corp has decided, in honor of the sacrifice that Supergirl made against invading alien forces, to continue on in her name and help protect human and alien lives alike by announcing the release of the alien detection device, which will come to the market four weeks from today. Such a device will be put into the hands of our law enforcement and hospitals and government agencies, and it will be able to ensure our protection against any alien life form which seeks to do us harm-_ ”

Agent Danvers clenches her fist and turns around, already making up her mind on who she is going to see, and it seems that J’onn must be reading her mind due to him swiftly following behind her.

“I hope you are not going to go to L-Corp, Agent Danvers.”

Alex responds, without missing a beat, “You already know I am.”

“Alex.” J’onn sighs, frustration seeping into his voice. “Acting irrational about this is not a good idea.”

“Irrational?” Alex cannot believe the words she is hearing from J’onn and whirls around to face him. “Don’t tell me you agree with that device being released?”

“Of course not!” J’onn responds, offended by such a suggestion. “It is an instrument of fear, and fear makes people do impulsive things, which can only ever lead to pain and suffering. It reminds me of the foundation which was laid down before the Martian Civil War, but even then, you going to talk with Miss Luthor while being hot-head is not going to help change this!”  
  
“I have a right to be hot-headed about this!” Alex exclaims, anger burning within her at the mere thought of such a device. “This is not what Kara would have wanted done in her name, and I’m going to make sure Lena Luthor knows that, too!”

With that, Alex leaves behind J’onn and begins to make her way to L-Corp.

* * *

Lena Luthor stands in front of the windows of her L-Corp office and takes in the view of National City from her company building, the highest standing building in the state. The view is beautiful from up there, where she can see the city in all its glory. Taking it all in, the CEO brings her glass of bourbon, safely in her right hand’s grasp, up to her lips and takes a long sip, and soaks in the burn of the liquor as it trickles down her throat. In her left hand, Lena fiddles with the alien-detection device.

Only three years ago, the device had been pulled out of production shortly after her fateful encounter with Kara Danvers, a woman who she had once called her best friend. During that first interview, Lena had listened to the concerns from the ever-so _normal_ reporter and ultimately delayed the production of the device until finding a better way to release it, but so many things had happened in these past three years that has managed to change her heart on the device.

The sound of her office doors bursting open catches the CEO’s attention, and the youngest Luthor tilts her head and looks away from the windowed view of the city below and over to the doorway of her office, where she sees her secretary Jess, who simply looks frustrated, and the one and only Alex Danvers, who positively looks furious.

“I tried, Miss Luthor!” Jess desperately tells her, as if to convince her boss of her earnest attempts at keeping the unwanted visitor at bay and out of her office. “But she wouldn’t take no for an answer!”

Sparing a glance at the agent, the CEO gives a tight smile to her secretary, “It’s fine, Jess. Agent Danvers is most likely here on business, correct?”

“No.” Agent Danvers grunts in response. “This is actually personal.”

Raising a knowing eyebrow, Lena dismisses her secretary. “That will be all, Jess.”

Before exiting the office, her secretary briefly glances between the two, as if she is worried about what this encounter might lead to, yet nevertheless, Jess sighs and leaves as instructed. Once the office doors are safely closed behind her secretary, Lena straightens her posture, strolls over to her chair, and sits down at her desk.

“So, Agent Danvers?” Lena drawls, settling into her chair and setting down her belongings onto the desk. The CEO tilts her head and takes in the rigid posture of the agent. “What bring you here today?”

“You know what brings me here.” Agent Danvers sharply bites out, not holding back any punches for Lena’s sake. “How could you? How could you go through with that device? You know that Kara would not want such a thing done in her name!”

The mention of her late best friend sends a sharp pang through Lena, who knows this already, but the CEO refuses to succumb to such emotions, especially when she believes that the safety of the world is at stake.

“I am a businesswoman, Agent Danvers,” Lena responds, standing up from her chair and finding herself stalking over to the agent. Firmly, the CEO continues on, “and this device will benefit my company greatly, but I also don’t just create things to simply profit. I think about how my company’s products will benefit the world, and the device will do just that. Now, I understand your concerns, but I assure you that it will only be released to law enforcement and government agencies, along with hospitals and clinics, who can properly help identify potential hostile aliens before they can attempt to destroy this planet again and help friendly aliens in need. It will help work toward peace for both humans and aliens alike, all while benefiting both.”

The two women now stand only inches apart, and after a few tense moments, Agent Danvers briefly turns away before looking back and saying, voice thick with disgust and disbelief, “You tell yourself that, maybe you can even believe it, but how long until it stops being about identification and becomes about forced registration, becomes about segregation and then concentration? How long will the means justify the ends for you, Luthor? Until you become just like your mother and your brother?”

The retort is under the belt, and something that the youngest Luthor expected might come up with some upon her announcement, but even knowing this, nothing could quell the cold fury that gathered within Lena at such claims, especially from her late best-friend’s sister.

“Don’t compare me to my family!” Lena growls, balled fists and body tensed. “You know nothing about them or me!”

“Yeah?” Refusing to back down, the agent does not waver at the cold remarks and simply continues to press on. “Well, I know that just like you, they believed that what they did was for the better of the world, and just like you, they were deluded!”

“Don’t forget,” Lena narrows her eyes and raises her voice as she fiercely reminds the agent of what led them to this point, ‘that I handed over my company once before to a woman who was not who she said she was, so forgive me if I think people have a right to know who they are dealing with!”

That seems to garner something almost akin to sympathy from the agent, who softens just a little, as Agent Danvers says, “No one knew who Sam really was, not even Sam herself.”

The CEO does not focus on that statement, feeling that if she lets herself thinks about her late friend Samantha Arias in entirety, that she might break, so Lena deflects, turning to another point which she has being dying to know, “And your sister, Agent Danvers? Who was she?”

“What?” Agent Danvers exhales, eyebrows furrowed in actual confusion.

“Who was the real Kara?” Lena repeats once more. “It’s been almost a year, and I wonder still, like with Sam, if I ever really knew your sister, so who was she when she wasn’t hiding behind that clumsy and shy persona, when she wasn’t lying in her every actions as a human? ‘Cause if I have learned anything from these past few years, Agent Danvers, it is that people are never completely who they claim to be, and we have to be prepared for that.”

For a few beats, the CEO thinks that the agent will not respond to her question, but finally, the woman lets out a sighs.

“You knew her, maybe not all of her,” Agent Danvers softly admits, as if to convince the CEO of her words, “but you did know her. I promise you that.”

“Nevertheless,” Lena drawls, after a beat, “the device will be released. Nothing can stop that, and I’m sorry if you do not agree with it, but that is the simple fact.”

There is not much left to say after that, and for a few seconds, Agent Danvers stares at her before finally turning away. However, upon reaching the door, the DEO agent turns around, as if to get in one last jab at the CEO, and Lena waits in anticipation, but instead, the agent merely informs her on something else.

“Despite our differences,” Agent Danvers starts, slightly less hostile now, “I think you deserve to know that we’re having a gathering in Midvale tomorrow. If you want, you can come. I know you might not believe it, but Kara would have wanted you there. Uh, I’ll send you the address.”

With that, the agent leaves the CEO alone in her office - and to her new business prospect and her half-filled glass of bourbon. The youngest Luthor angrily finishes off her glass and grimaces at the burn. Lena then goes out on the balcony and finds herself thinking on the offer from Agent Danvers. As horrible as it was, Lena never attended the funeral, at least, not the real funeral, that is. Though, she had attended the one for show by the government, not the one held in the small town on the coastline and in a secluded, forgettable cemetery, but rather the one with thousands upon thousands of people gathered in the capital of the country as a twenty-one gun salute accompanied the empty coffin to its resting position, and even in all her still present anger, Lena regrets that decision, one made in a rash attempt to deny the truth which she had ignored for so long.

That Kara Danvers, her best friend, had lied to her so many times when all Lena had ever been was honest.

Even worst.

Kara Danvers was gone, too.

* * *

_The last time Lena Luthor saw Kara Danvers alive was on the Day of Revelations as Reign had called it. There had been a late night meeting over what would be a soon forgotten story in the next few minutes, and gathered along with a few employees in the meeting was her boyfriend James Olsen and her best friend Kara Danvers. It had been a regular meeting until it happened. The television screens in her office lit up with a rather frightened news anchor looking up at the night sky._

_“There is a ship floating above National City! Official cannot determine what its purpose here on Earth is, and many are urging citizens to remain inside until further notice!”_

_The screen zooms up on the ship. Lena looks at the ship closely and is suddenly reminded of her summer in Metropolis during the Superman and Zod fight. The ship floating above National City, looking almost oddly familiar to that one. To no one in particular, Lena wonders aloud, “Is that the ship that Zod used when he first came here?”_

_“No.” From behind her, Kara pipes up in the now rather anxious room. “That is- It is something else.”_

_Before Lena can even process a response, on the live recording televised for the world to see, it captures Reign landing down with a thundering crack next to the news anchor. The man looks startled by the appearance of the notorious being, who calmly strolls with burning red eyes over to him, and the murder and the screams which follow are horrific to watch. It takes everything in the youngest Luthor not to look away as she takes in the sight of her other former best friend Samantha Arias committing such an act._

_Though, it is not the first murder which Lena has seen Reign commit first-hand._

_Upon the discovery of Reign dwelling within her best friend, Lena had tried everything she could to help the woman, from pouring L-Corp resources into a cure of some sort for her, but nothing could prepare her for the event which would cause every semblance of Samantha Arias to perish. She had the misfortune of witnessing it herself._

_The Worldkillers, all three now together, had took it upon themselves to purge themselves of all human anchors upon Supergirl discovering that weakness in them, and Lena had tried her best to protect Ruby Arias, the daughter of one of her best friend and the child she cared for as if she was her own, but Reign was stronger than her, and soon enough, the being had found the two hiding deep within L-Corp and quickly discarded Lena to the side, where she would be forced to watch the purging unfold._

_“Please, Mom!” Ruby had cried as the two Worldkillers surrounded her. “Don’t let them take me!”_

_“I would never let them do that, Ruby.” The being looks in what can almost be called care for the young girl, bringing forth a sick sense of hope in the child, but then, Reign shoots forward faster than the human eye could process and snatches Ruby by the throat. “It would deny me the pleasure of doing this myself.”_

_The crack that followed would remain burned in Lena’s mind, and a scream escaped her as she watched Ruby fall to the floor with a thud, neck oddly angled upon impact. The Worldkiller Pestilence looks over at Lena, who is left trembling on the cold tiled-floor and staring at the dead Ruby._

_“Should we finish her off as well?” Pestilence asks Reign._

_Reign looks over at Lena, who pays no attention to the gaze of the worldkiller, and simply tells them. “No, Lena Luthor holds no threat to us.”_

_When Supergirl arrives on the scene within the lower levels of L-Corp, nothing could have prepared even the normally composed kryptonian for the sight that would be presented before her. Lena Luthor crying over the body of a dead child, who did not deserve what she had been given. It was on that day that Lena had finally accepted what she had always known. Some people are simply born bad, and there is nothing one could do to change that._

_Lena remembers this lesson as she watches Reign upon the screens._

_“Citizens of planet earth,” Reign addresses the camera, which shakes in the operator’s hand, “the Day of Revelations has come. We gave you all a chance to repent for your sins and to walk into the life of purity, yet it seems that you would rather wallow in your filth, so we worldkillers have decided that this world is beyond saving, beyond redemption, beyond anything we could have to offer except for swift justice. You all had your chance to save yourself, and now, you will all burn. Up there, in the sky, is a ship which will burn away your sins until this unrepented planet finally burns itself.”_

_Reign’s eyes glow red and suddenly the camera cuts to black. James walks closer to the screen, now standing shoulder to shoulder with Lena, and murmurs, “Oh god.”_

_From outside, a loud crashing can be heard, and Lena and the others look out the office windows. They can all see the ship in the distance and what appears to be flames coming down from out of it, and the realization of what Reign said finally washes over the CEO. Turning back to face James, Lena immediately orders him to, “Evacuate the building! Get everyone out now!”_

_James almost immediately jumps into action, “Come on! Let’s go!”_

_As her workers rush through the office doors and are led away by James, Lena is seemingly left alone as she stares out the window until the tell-tale sign of a whoosh catches her ear, and she does not even have to turn around in order to know what, or rather who, it was. Yet, nothing quells her shock when she does turn around and finds there in the office, where once stood Kara Danvers, now stands Supergirl staring out out the window as a second force of flames push down from the ship and onto the ground, turning the surroundings into mere ash._

_No words come to mind as Lena takes in the sight before her, cold realization finally dawning on her as she takes in the sight of the tell-tale cardigan and glasses now carelessly discarded to the office floor, and it would not be until months later that Lena would accept that she had always known the truth, somewhere deep down inside her, about who her best friend really was, but denial is a crazy thing and so is blind trust._

_There is no time for anything else but a low gasp. “It’s really you, isn’t it?”_

_Lena Luthor looks at Supergirl, who merely looks back at her with a guilty expression, and for the first time, Lena sees the girl behind the steel, and it takes everything in her not to fall apart at it all._

_“I’m not going to survive this.” Supergirl says aloud, oddly calm as she takes in the chaos outside. “I know what I have to do now, but Rao, I’m not going to survive it.”_

_Unable to process much of anything, Lena still manages to feel unnerved by the words coming from the usually confident heroine. “What are you talking about?”_

_Supergirl looks away from the sight outside, and Lena Luthor does not realize it then, but this would be the last time she would ever see her best friend again._

_“No matter what happens, Lena,” Supergirl drawls out, slowly and painfully, “I truly am sorry for everything.”_

_Before the CEO can even reply, a gust of wind fills the office and leaves an empty spot where Supergirl once stood, and Lena glances back at the discarded clothes and glasses on the floor one last time before following her already gone workers out of the building and into the streets where only chaos awaits her._

* * *

James Olsen remembers the first time he saw Kara Danvers. It is a week before he would make his move from Metropolis to National City. His longtime best friend Clark Kent, who he known as Superman as well, took him out for drink before he was suppose to leave for National City and settle in for a few days before finally starting at CATCO Worldwide Media.

“I need to ask something of you, Jimmy,” Clark confesses after James has downed a few shots and the kryptonian finishes off his water due to his “heroes can’t be drunk” saying, “and before I do, you have to promise me that you will keep this secret with your life.”

James laughs, “I think I’ve proven myself worthy of trust, Clark.”

Clark does not laugh along with him, and instead, his best friend remains rather serious. James takes the cue and sits up a little bit as he assures Clark, more serious this time, “You can trust me, okay?”

His best friend pauses for a moment, as if he is actually question that after all these years of friendship, but Clark finally exhales and confesses, “I am not the sole survivor of my planet.”

“What?” James somewhat slurs, somewhat confused by the confession. “But you said-”

“I know.” Clark swiftly cuts in, looking away for a quick moment. “That was because I was protecting someone else.”

Buzzing from the alcohol, James quietly takes in what he is being told as Clark pulls out his wallet. He opens the leather bind and points to a photo nestled under a clear plastic slip. The photo shows a woman, framed glasses settled on her nose and a good bit younger than them both, brightly smiling in the picture.

“Her name is Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers now.” Clark informs him. “She is my cousin, older one. She remembers what our world was like and was meant to protect me, to do what I did first, but, well, things happened, and she got here late while still only being thirteen, so being fresh out of college and just starting out with my, you know, night-job, I left her with people I can trust. She works at CATCO now.”

“Wow.” James murmurs, studying the rather normal looking woman in the photo. “That’s a lot, man.”

Clark closes his wallet and stuffs it back in his pocket. “I just would like it if you could watch over her for me is all.”

James lets the question settle over him, and after a few moments, he looks over at his best friend and places a hand on his shoulder while saying with as much sincerity as he can muster, “Of course, Clark. I promise that I’ll watch over her.”

That was about four years ago when James Olsen had promised Clark Kent that, and just a year ago, he had failed to keep that promise, and now, James Olsen stands alongside people he had come to know as family while they gather around the grave of Kara Danvers, a woman he had once loved and always cared about. The gathering was rather short considering, and James had lingered at the grave even after everyone had left.

A woman remarks from behind him, “Seems like a grander resting place would be in order for her, considering who she was.”

James does not even have to turn around to know that it is Lena Luthor speaking to him. Nevertheless, he turns and says, “Kara always preferred small things over the big stuff.”

Lena hums in response. To convey acknowledgement or agreement, James does not know, though that does not actually matter. After a few heavy moments of silence, he needlessly comments, “Alex said that she invited you. I didn’t expect you to show, to be honest.”

“Seemed pointless. _Almost_.” Lena merely looks down at the tombstone of their late friend. “After all, it is not like she is actually down in that coffin.”

James sighs, understanding that in some ways, yet it does not keep his disappoint in his ex-girlfriend’s past actions from seeping through, “You should have come, though. The first time. For Kara.”

“Don’t.” Lena growls with a warning in her tone. “Don’t judge me for how I processed my grief. It was a lot for me to take in. All of it.”

Despite still wanting to quip back, James already knows that it was much more than just Kara’s death.

“We never meant to hurt you.” James tells her, hoping that she will understand this time. “I promise you that.”

“Yeah?” Lena scoffs, not willing to accept such a statement “Why then did the two people who were supposed to be honest with me not tell me the truth? You know, Sam may have ended up losing herself in the end, but at least she was honest about who she was, unlike my supposed boyfriend and my supposed best friend.”

James has no response to that, because it was not like Lena was wrong. After the death of Kara and Sam, Lena had been nothing but honest about her feelings over the situation, even going as far as to confide in her boyfriend over her feelings of betrayal with the two, particularly Kara, or rather Supergirl to be exact, and for many months after, James could not bring himself to confess his own lie to Lena. Until finally one night, his girlfriend had put the two together, and he knew that from that moment on, anything he had with the youngest Luthor, was completely finished. It was hard, at first, but it was made easier by the distance not only personally but also professional, with Lena already retaking over L-Corp after the Sam fiasco and James acting in her name at Catco, but even the distance could not heal the wounds left behind by their actions.

“I wish I could say something to make it better,” James softly admits, “but I realize now that nothing can, so all I can say is that I am truly sorry for everything.”

The CEO becomes quiet at that, and for a moment, James wonders if he had said something wrong once more. Then, Lena simply states, “That is the same thing that she said before she left that day.”

The wind breezes around them, and he spares one last glance at the tombstone before turning to leave Lena in solitude with her grief, but a soft hand reaches for his, and James looks back at Lena.

“It doesn’t change anything between us,” Lena firmly tells him, only to soften a little as she continues, “but just- just stay with me a little longer, please? If only to share in the grief for a little.”

He nods and returns her grasp on his hand with a gentle squeeze, and for a little bit longer, James and Lena stand together as they remember Kara Danvers.

* * *

_When Kara Zor-El was nine years old, her father Zor-El took her to a kryptonian space-station in the Oz Galaxy during one of the rare times when she could travel with him during his business meetings. Upon the arrival, the wide-eyed kryptonian was in awe at the technology that was present there. Her father had shown her around the station, even managing to get her a tour of one of the ships, which belonged to a fleet of bounty-hunters who had happily showed her around their ship._

_The ship had been large and imposing upon viewing, and the inside of it was even more wowing and intimidating than Kara had initially believed. Upon the lower part of the ship was the fugitive chambers, where once captured, the prisoner would stay in wait until the crew would determine via broadcast with a kryptonian judge, like her mother, if the fugitive should be sentenced to Fort Rozz or banished to the Phantom Zone._

_“Wouldn’t that take awhile if you are far away from Krypton?” A young Kara had inquired._

_The Captain of the Fleet explained to her that the ship had its on Phantom Zone projector upon the bottom of the ship, and that if such a sentence as the Phantom Zone was carried out, they held jurisdiction over the captured fugitives and could immediately beam them there immediately with the projector._

_“Would you like to see how it works?” The Captain asks the excited youngin. “The Phantom Zone projector, that is?”_

_“I already know!” Kara proudly informed the Captain. “Quantum-Physics 101 covered that in year two!”_

_The Captain gives her lopsided smile, “How about we refresh you on it then?”_

_The memories was all but forgotten during the loss of krypton and the space of time, but Kara Zor-El is suddenly reminded of the all but forgotten memory as she flies up to the familiar ship, now pouring out flames from what once was a Phantom Zone projector. It is only mere moments upon her arrival for Reign to suddenly appear as well._

_The flames continue to burst down from the projector, while both women, the Girl of Steel and the Worldkiller, face one another, and for the last time, the kryptonian looks for a simple shred of Samantha Arias in Reign yet finds nothing, so instead, Kara demands, “Where did you get the bounty-hunter ship?”_

_“I see you are well-versed in kryptonian space travel!” Reign responds, sounding almost disinterested in the conversation, as if each second spent speaking with the Girl of Steel was a waste. “You see, Krypton had many space-stations throughout the galaxies where they kept their technology, and in doing so, it survived Krypton’s destruction! The Worldkillers took it upon ourselves to locate this technology, and upon locating it, we redesigned the Phantom Zone projector and reprogrammed its system to, instead of a generating a black hole for its power source, to power it by the ships nuclear fuel systems, therefore generating righteous fire for this world to endure!”_

_Supergirl shakes her head, a sick feeling swirling within her as she gives one last attempt to reach her friend, “You don’t have to this!”_

_It was all in vain._

_Reign widely smiles, “I already have.”_

* * *

It was only a few months ago when Winn Schott Jr. found himself tangled up in a Luthor’s schemes, and if anyone had told him before that his life would lead up to this point, Winn would have laughed at such a suggestion, but Lena Luthor is many things, and a master persuader is one of them. Winn barely even remembers how the two found themselves in the same bar on the same godforsaken night. Thinking back on it, the CEO probably planned it, which actually sounds like something the youngest Luthor might do, and soon enough, the two were liquored up and drunk enough to speak without filter.

“We can bring her back, Winn!” Lena finally exclaimed out the thing she had been dying to all along. “Everyone talks about her like she is dead, but she isn’t! She is just trapped! If we can find a way to just get to where she is and assure a return route, we can rescue her! We can rescue Kara!”

Winn never knew Lena well back when Kara was still around. The only times the two had ever even interacted was during a few Supergirl escapades, like the Gala and the Daxamite Invasion. He had come to consider her a genius at best and mustered up a respect for that, but even in his drunken stupor, he is able to see the absolute flaws in her logic.

Winn shakes his head, almost annoyed by such a suggestion from the youngest Luthor, “Do you even know how hard it is to escape the Phantom Zone, Lena? It took a tenth level intellect to even pull that off the first time around!”

The CEO refuses to accept that. “I have a plan, okay?”

Winn slowly drawls,“Look-”

“Winn,” Lena interrupts, a bit desperately, “I know that we don’t know each other well, but we do have one thing in common-”

Winn fleetingly thinks about their family names, the burdens which both of them carry, even if one is bigger than the other, but the CEO, either unknowing of that tidbit or uncaring of it, does not venture in that territory in order to garner sympathy for her cause, and instead, Lena hits something so much more personal.

“-and that was Kara Danvers. She was- She was our friend, and I don’t know. I don’t know!” Lena suddenly slurs out. “I just- I lost one friend back then, Sam, and if I can still save another, then I have to try, and I would like for you to be the one to help me.”

It would be a lie if Winn Schott said that he never had any hope for Kara Danvers to return. Many nights after her sacrifice, he had found himself plagued with fantasies of her return, yet he knew it was all for naught, but Lena Luthor seemed to hold a different mindset over the matter. When the CEO had approached him with the crazy idea, Winn was positive that Lena Luthor was as insane as everyone believed her to be, yet he could sympathize with her hope, even if he himself did not hold, so after much convincing, he caved and began to work with her.

The idea is to use the knowledge of instant portation which the Daxamite Queen had help Lena come upon and see if it was able to reach the Phantom Zone. It is outlandish as it sounded and equally as dangerous, but Winn Schott does not have the heart to tell that to Lena, who is determined to the point of being neurotic, so he merely gets dragged along on this wild goose chase with her as they spent months outside of city limits and at the L-Corp warehouse, where the portal had first began. Calculation upon calculation were made, cancelling out the tactions from last time to avoid aliens wrecking the city were accounted for, test power-on runs which brought a gleam of hope in her eyes each time the portal worked only for it to power down a few moments later and that hope to dim just a lit.

It was torture for Winn, who could barely understand why he would put himself in such a hopeless situation, but after months of work, the two conspirators had a breakthrough leading up to the day of the one year anniversary, and on that day, Winn once more watches Lena attempt to bring back Kara Danvers. What he never expected is for him to actually have hope in the half-cocked plan, because as the portal far out in the distance of the desert actually properly powers up and the coordinates are set, Winn finds himself anxiously excited.

“It’s time to see where the other side goes.” Lena informs him while reaching for a remote control on the table, and from outside the window, Winn can see what appears to be a drone flying toward the portal, all while the CEO fiddles with the remote control.

“What is, uh, that?” Winn stammers, feeling a little more hopeful.

Lena seamlessly answers, “State of the art technology similar to that of which NASA uses when capturing images with their space satellites. L-Corp has been working with them in order create more cost efficient technology for their image processing system.”

“Yeah. Uh, okay,” Winn follows along somewhat, “but how will we get the images all the way from space?”

Without missing a beat, Lena points down to her tablet which shows the footage from the drone-like satellite and says, “I may have hacked NASA in order for a few of their satellites to act as a middleman for us.”  
  
Absolutely scandalized, Winn exclaims, “Lena! That is like a felony or something!”

Lena actually shrugs at that, “All for the better of mankind, though.”

As the drone-like satellite approaches the portal, he cannot find it in himself to be furious with the youngest Luthor for her recently confessed crime, and instead, Winn finds himself holding his breath as the CEO stops holding down the toggle on the remote control, the drone suddenly stopping inches away from the portal.

After a few long moments, Lena takes a deep breath and murmurs to herself, “Here goes nothing.”

Finally, Lena presses forward on the toggle. For a few long moments, everything seems to stand still, and the CEO’s device moves through the portal. Hoping to see something on the other side, Winn finds his eyes drifting down to the tablet screen and only feels disappointed as he sees an inactive screen, leaving them without secure knowledge of what is on the other side, but his disappointment is nothing compared to the frustration from Lena once she sees the inactive screen.

“Dammit!” The CEO half-shouts, tossing down the remote with a clatter on the metal table in front of her. “It didn’t work!”

He cannot find it in himself to say anything, as he still reels from the few moments where he actually thought there was some hope to the plan, but like Winn had known from the beginning, all this plan was from the get-go was a half-cocked, optimistic idea.

“Why did she lie to me, Winn?” Lena chokes out, fist balled against the metal table and eyes squeezed shut. A beat passes before she tilts her head to the side and looks over at him, and her expression is nothing short of searching. “Why did she wait until the end to tell me? Why did- Why did she leave? Why did any of this have to happen? I just- I just want to be so mad at her because that is easier than accepting that she is truly gone, and if I could just bring her back, then maybe I wouldn’t- wouldn’t have to feel this anymore.”

Even in all the time that he had known her, from when they barely interacted to the months spent in this warehouse, Lena Luthor never once broke in front of him. If anything, their relationship still had an impersonal edge to it, with the only thing tethering them together personally being their late best friend Kara Danvers, and in this moment, Winn Schott belatedly realizes that Kara Danvers is the only reason that he had ever gone through with this botched idea to beginning with, because she was his best friend, too, and even when things were hopeless, he still had to try, if only for her.

_For Kara._

“Only she can answer that for you, Lena,” Winn answers, voice soft and sad, “and she is gone. It’s time we accept that.”

That seemed to get through to the determined Luthor, who simply sunk at those words, and Winn merely placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, hoping to convey that he too felt the same sadness at this harsh truth.

Kara Danvers was gone.

For good.

* * *

_The fighting feels like it has gone on too long, though in reality it has probably only been mere minutes, but mere minutes were important now. Below them, as they fought through the night sky, flames were burning the city, making a deeper crater upon each unrelenting force from the projector, digging deeper into the terrain of the planet, Rao knows how long until it carved itself far enough and disrupted the tectonic plates enough to disrupt the planet’s core._

_The sound of a metal crunch is one of the first things Supergirl processes after slamming into Reign. Their bodies collide with hard metal flooring, and delirious, Supergirl takes in her surroundings and realizes that they have crashed inside the ship’s main control room area._

_Purity and Pestilence stand at the control desks and watch out the glass panel the flames engulfing the city. The sight, the kryptonian notes, seems to bring pleasure to them. The other two Worldkillers snap their gazes over to Reign and Supergirl, the latter crumpled on the metal floor as the former merely stands up barely fazed._

_“We will leave this planet behind, in only a few minutes from now,” Pestilence tells her, stalking around the kryptonian like a predator does his prey, “and we will move onto the next, and the next, and burn them all if they do not repent.”_

_“No- Ugh!” Supergirl grunts, only to be met with a sharp kick from Purity, who has also come to surround the kryptonian. “D- Don’t do th- this!”_

_Pushing herself up just enough, Supergirl looks out the glass panel and sees the city, the world, which she has grown to love, perishing before her eyes, and upon this sight, fire blazes in the kryptonian’s own core, burning within her until it glows from her very eyes, but the sight does not deter Reign’s victorious mindset._

_“What will the heat do, Supergirl?” Reign mockingly asks, hands sprawled out in amusement. “You may destroy the ship and stop the flames, but we three, Reign, Purity, and Pestilence, shall remain, and nothing will stop us from purging this world that you claim as yours! Nothing!”_

_For a moment, Supergirl allows herself to be soaked in Reign’s words of determination and victory. The fire of her eyes flickering out as the hopelessness of it all settles over her._

_Loss._

_That brief moment of hopeless allows Reign the advantage she needs._

_“Accept it, Supergirl.” Reign drawls and tugs her up by the nape of her neck. “We have already won.”_

_All Supergirl can process is her body flying backward and slamming through a metal wall, and then, the world goes black. It seems like forever before Supergirl comes to, though it is actually only moments after the brutal toss, but for the first time since the start of the Day of Revelations, the Worldkillers are nowhere in sight. Her body sags as she stands up and finds herself in an oddly familiar room. Directly across from her, a hole is in the wall from where she must have been tossed through and many holes to follow. Lights are flashing everywhere upon the ship, and Supergirl thinks that maybe the ship has been damaged, and a part of her hopes that it has been damaged enough to have stop the flames, at least then the world would still be there._

_Out of the line of sight of the Worldkillers, Supergirl inhales and calls upon the heat once more, preparing to end this all before the people of Earth learn of suffering like no being should ever know, the absolute annihilation of one’s world._

_Yet._

_Before the heat can burst from her eyes, it comes back to her, suddenly and forcefully, a memory from so long ago. Standing in this very room, as the young girl she once was, as the Captain showed her how the controls, still located off to the side of the room, worked, how the Phantom Zone projector could be turned on and how it must carefully be calculated in order to avoid the ship being lost to the Phantom Zone itself._

_It very well might be hopeless, very well might just a failed attempt at saving the world, considering that the memory came from the mind of a child, but it dawned on her that it might very well be the only way to stop the Worldkillers, for good, by doing what kryptonian judges like her mother Alura once did when banishing the worst beings in existence to that cold, timeless void of space._

_If all else fails, then she can at least burn the ship with her own fire._

_Supergirl brings a shaky hand to her comms and turns them on._

_“Alex?” Supergirl grunts into her comms. “How are things at the DEO?”_

_Her sister weakly cracks over the comms, “Like the end of the world.”_

_Taking that as confirmation that the worst is still occurring, Supergirl squeezes her eyes shut._

_“There isn’t much time, is there?_

_“No. There isn’t much time now.” After a beat, Alex murmurs over the comms. “I love you.”_

_“I love you.” Supergirl immediately repeats back, just as strongly as her sister. “Just- Just don’t give up, okay? Even when I’m gone.”_

_With that, Kara Zor-El said goodbye to the woman who she had come to love as her sister._

_In the end, it was never a battle a brawns which would beat the Worldkillers but rather a battle of wits. Being once set on the course to be the youngest member of the Science Guild no longer felt pointless to the last daughter of a dead world anymore, something it had seemingly become after arriving on a technologically primitive planet and being forced to blend in for her survival._

_Kara Zor-El is the girl who lost everything, but she is also the girl who remembers everything, and that knowledge from over a decade ago finally serves a purpose for her in this new world._

_Her fingers graze over the keyboard, desperately typing away codes at inhuman speeds, doing so in just a literal second, as the world is seemingly still around her. The ship jolts for a moment, a sign of something good or bad, Supergirl neither knows nor cares to find out. Her mind is too busy racing through a million thoughts in just a second as it calculates every possible solution for a power transfer from the fuel back to the black hole, to stop the flames from pouring out of the projector and to coordinate it back to its original purpose in calling upon the Phantom Zone._

_And then, to sabotage it._

_To let the ship lose itself to Phantom Zone projector._

_As her last type is inputted, purposely adding on a single digit to disrupt the calculations for the projector, the ship suddenly rattles, jerking her body backward, and for a moment, Supergirl thinks that it was all for naught, that the attempted power transfer has failed, but then, faster than she can process, her body is slammed against the computer panel, and pressed against her was Reign, who was looking down at her in pure rage._

_“What have you done?”_

_Taking that as confirmation that the power transfer worked, reprogramming the ships systems back to its default, Supergirl replies, “Stopping you!”_

_“Your efforts are fruitless!” Reign shouts, tightening her grip on the kryptonian. “We can reconfigure the systems! We can kill you in seconds and take this world, too! You only delay the inevitable!”_

_The ship rattles once more, and this time, streams of light burst through the metal floor, and Supergirl feels a sense of utter satisfaction at the sight. Reign only looks perplexed and actually fearful of the sudden streams._

_“Don’t you see?” With the sliver of a smile, Supergirl grunts through the pain. “I’ve already won.”_

_The atmosphere feels as if it is shifting around them, and Reign repeats once more, “What is happening? What did you do?”_

_The world seems to melt before her and every fiber in her body feels like it is ripping open and sticking together at the same time. It is like experiencing every sensation and nothing at all. Her vision darkens as everything swirls around her, and the last thing that Kara Zor-El sees as she drifts into nothing is the face of Reign, realizing her utter defeat and screaming as the world melts around her as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for this being a part of a series, it will essentially be an non-connecting SuperCorp series which takes place on different earths with different scenarios and universes. When _The Death of Supergirl_ is done, I am going to write another fanfic for the series. Leave comments on which one you would like to see first.
> 
>  _Alternative Universe - National Treasure?_ **OR** _Alternative Universe - Injustice_? 
> 
> Thank you for your time.
> 
> KUDOS ARE GOOD. COMMENTS ARE BETTER.


	2. Escape the Phantom Zone

_For a few brief moments, Kara Zor-El believes that she is dead. There is nothing but darkness around her and a strange sensation akin to numbness, yet oddly enough, she is at peace with it ending like this, and in many ways, it seems almost like the poetic justice that Reign had been talking about only a little bit before. Years of escaping and evading the Phantom Zone has finally caught up with the Last Daughter of Krypton, who now readily accepts her fate to be doomed here once more._

_Then, everything comes into focus, and Kara realizes that she is in fact not dead, and she remembers that here, in this cold and timeless void, that such a feat is not possible. Her hands grasp around something hard and freezing, and she sluggishly pushes herself into an upright position of sorts. Her knees, both aligned and pressed into one another, dig into the hard terrain like black surface. Save for the freezing sensation, the sudden lack of feeling, at least in the physical sense, is noticed by her body._

_Fifteen years ago, when she had first been in this rao-forsaken void, Kara slept through most of her time here, except for the brief moments when she would awake from hibernation for her own well-being, only to be put back under a little bit after, but even in all those terrifying brief moments, her experiences did not compare to the way in which she felt now._

_The sound of metal scraping is the first actual thing which alerts her to something else existing here, a place where existence simply seems to cease. Kara Zor-El comes up from the ground and stands, albeit shakily, and looks around, trying to pinpoint where, or rather what, the sound came from, in what she now notices is the metal rubble of the ship - which only moments before, or was it longer than that, nearly brought about the end of Earth._

_Earth._

_Home._

_The sinking sensation of loss once more, maybe not in the sense of annihilation yet in the sense of isolation, overcomes her. Once again, Kara Zor-El is cut off from everyone and everything that she has ever known or loved, and in many ways, this almost seems worse than watching Krypton being wiped from the stars Herself._

_Her life._

_Her family._

_Her home._

_Far away from her._

_Unreachable._

_Unbearable-_

_“What did you do?” A piercing scream interrupts her processing of the loss, and suddenly, something smashes against the back of her head, and everything becomes heavy and blurred. Her body crumples to the cold terrain, and Kara groans, trying to reach for the back of her head. It seems that physical sensations do exist in the Phantom Zone, if only merely dulled somewhat by the coldness. “Answer me!”_

_“Ugh-” Kara grunts and once again feels a something slam against her skull, sending spasms through her. Her body is jerked backward by a harsh tug on her cape, and she lands on her back. Above her, a familiar figure comes into focus as her vision somewhat clears, and towering over her, there is Reign, looking positively murderous._

_The Earth is safe._

_Kara Zor-El has fulfilled her duty._

_No more fight is left within her._

_Yet._

_It is cruel, Kara thinks, that Rao has allowed her to return here, to this place of foreverness, and to leave her at the mercy of the being who put into the motion the events which led her back here. Exhausted. Unable to do anything but exist forever in this nothingness. It is nothing short of cruel and no longer has that poetic justice vibe to it._

_Pain._

_It is all she can register past the frigid temps. Pain in every part of her body. Lashed down upon her, by one? Or is it three? Soon enough, though, the pain stops. Nothing but numbness now. No, not even that, and the light, that beauty which she cherished enough to willingly subject herself to this void for, seems so far away now, so hopeless, the fight gone, and Kara Zor-El wishes now that she had been dead._

_Then._

_Darkness._

* * *

_The sensation is odd, not unlike that of the Phantom Zone. Time appears to not exist here, not in the normal sense, but instead of the freezing feeling, everything is warm. It is nice, peaceful in a way that Kara has never experienced before, like coming home after being away a long time. Her eyelids flutter open, and her vision comes into focus. Wherever this place is, she knows one thing for certain, even in her state of confusion._

_It is safe._

_Whispers surround her, but she does not feel panicked. Rather comforted by the voices, which sound oh so familiar, and in the swirling of the many voices, Kara Zor-El hears a particular voice, one from so long ago yet as clear as it was the last time she heard._

_Like coming home._

_“My sweet darling.” The voice soothes._

_The Kryptonian turns around, and suddenly, Kara feels every part of her fiber light up and is filled with even more warmth. Before her stands, dressed in a flowing light blue dress with the House of El crest upon her chest, her mother Alura Zor-El._

_“Mom?” Kara breathes out, her hand coming up into the air and reaching out toward Alura, as if to prove that this is real._

_As the trembling fingers make contact with the smooth skin, Alura sadly smiles, “It is not time yet.”_

_Hand still gently pressed against her mother’s cheek, feeling so real and alive, Kara furrows her eyebrows, “What?”_

_“There is still so much left for you in the universe, my daughter.” Alura tells her, pulling her daughter into a tight and warm hug.“Remember, Kara. You belong to the House of El, and it will always stand with you.”_

_It feels as if something is trickling down her face, and then, her mouth and her throat feel soaked. The Kryptonian pulls away from the hug, looking at her mother in confusion, and slowly, Alura begins to blur before her, swirling into a dark shadow of sorts._

_“Mom?” Kara whispers, her body feeling as it is being pulled away and her mother becomes farther and farther away from her. “Mom!”_

_It feels as if she is drowning in the shadows, in an unseen ocean. Kara chokes out a yell, pleading with her mother to come back, to stay with her just a moment longer._

_Then._

_Darkness once more._

* * *

_How much time had passed?_

_That is the first thought that Kara has when she comes to. Where is she? That is her second one. The surroundings are no longer a starless sky and metal rubble, or a warm and bright place, but instead, it appears to be a closed-in space, a temple maybe. Either way, it was not where she had succumbed to the darkness upon the vengeful assault from the Worldkillers or where she had just left._

_Her mother._

_Was it all just a dream?_

_“You are awake, my dear!” A voice happily exclaims, startling the Kryptonian enough for her to shoot up, very well scrambling in the process, and her eyes land upon a man, considerably old yet not too aged. In his hand, he holds what appears to be a grail. “Oh, please! Don’t be alarmed!”_

_“What do you want?” Kara demands, anxious as ever by the presence of the strange man. “Who are you?”_

_“My name is Zoltar, and out of all the things which could occur in space and time,” Zoltar drawls and intently stares at the crest upon her chest, “coming upon a member of the House of El here is the last thing I believed would ever occur.”_

_He comes closer to her, and Kara scrambles up to her feet. Her fists now extend outward in a defensive manner. Her body is tense in preparation for something to occur. “Stay back! I mean it!”_

_He raises his hands, almost as if in a surrendering gesture, but Zoltar moves closer, an action which causes the Kryptonian to send a heat blast toward the man. Her powers, it seems, are still intact. For how long, Kara does not know._

_“One more step, and I’ll blast you away!” Kara firmly tells him. “I mean it!”_

_“Oh, my child.” Zoltar laughs, as if amused in light of the very serious threat to his well-being, “I am not going to hurt you. That would be no way to treat the daughter of my dear friends Zor-el and Alura.”_

_Upon hearing those words, Kara freezes, as if one movement would cause everything to fall apart. The man before her, if what he says is true, that would mean that he-_

_“You knew my parents?”_

_-knew her parents._

_“Knew?” Putting space between them for her comfort, Zoltar moves back a little. An action which does put Kara at ease just enough to lower her raised fists a little. “We grew up together. Your father and I even worked side by side in the Science Guild, that was before the Argo City Guild Accident of Ninety Ero.”_

_“Zoltar?” Kara slowly drawls the name out, realizing where she had heard it from. “That was you? The scientist who accidentally killed those hundred of Kryptonians?”_

_“It is me.” Shamefully, Zoltar glances away. “Though, I never meant to bring anyone harm.”_

_Her mind races, trying to discern what is truth and what is lies coming from this stranger of a man, a prisoner to the Phantom Zone, and she opens her mouth to say something, anything, but everything burns once more, radiating through her body, and once more, Kara Zor-El embraces the darkness._

* * *

_When she comes to again, Kara is once more in the same temple-like place which she woke up in before. Her body, this time, feels normal - nerves no longer radiating in pain and vision no longer succumbing to darkness. The Kryptonian lets out just a little groan, as she pushes herself into an upright position on what seems to be a cot of sorts._

_“You are awake, I see.” The man from before, Zoltar as he called himself, says. He is standing on the other side of the temple-like structure, and the Kryptonian pushes down her flight or fight urge. Kara stands to her feet and croaks out, voice somewhat shaky._

_“You said your name was Zoltar.”_

_Zoltar nods, coming closer. “It is.”_

_“You knew my parents.” The Kryptonian exhales. “Are you Kryptonian then?”_

_“I am.” Zoltar walks over to a table, where a set of bowls filled with water are placed. He picks up a rag next to the bowl and dips it into the bowl. “You are no longer bleeding, by the way, but there is still blood upon your temple.”_

_Kara reaches for her temple and pulls back to find her fingers blood-soaked._

_“I was- I was at a wreckage.” The Kryptonian murmurs, trying to piece together what had occurred. “Last I remember, um.”_

_Ringing out the rag, Zoltar comes toward Kara, who immediately backs away. The moments are tense, and her hearing zones in on his heartbeat, trying to discern what his intentions might be._

_He sighs, slightly moving away, “I will not hurt you, Kara Zor-El.”_

_His heartbeat is as even as it can be, showing that he means her no harm, and Kara moves forward somewhat, allowing him to treat her._

_“I happened upon the wreckage, and I came upon the scene of three beings attacking you.” Zoltar informs her, wiping the cloth over her forehead, the water trickling down the Kryptonian's temple. “When they finished, I thought that surely you must be dead. In fact, you might have been for a few moments.”_

_Zoltar stops wiping away the dry blood. After a beat, Kara states. “One can’t die in the Phantom Zone.”_

_“Stay long enough here,” Zoltar drawls, sounding older and wiser, “and anything is possible.”_

_The statement is nothing short of knowing, if not a bit ominous as well, and the Kryptonian crinkles her eyebrows at it. Though, Kara does not dwell on that statement and instead focuses on something else._

_“Three?” Kara pauses as the realization hits her. The Worldkillers then. "How- How did I survive it then? If I could die here that is?”_

_He walks back to the table and away from her, and Kara closely watches him - as if at any moment he could change entirely. Zoltar answers again, sounding much older and wiser once more, “The Phantom Zone does not just hold time. Within here, there are things beyond the mortal realms greatest understandings. Things spoken about only in tales. Fascinating glories and tempting evils.”_

_The riddles do nothing but annoying her, and Kara sighs, “I’m not following, okay?”_

_He places the blood-soaked rag on the table, and Zoltar turns around to face her as he simply states, “The Spring of Hulka.”_

_The Spring of Hulka._

_A mythological spring in Lorzanian Mythology, a primitive religion on Krypton before the Rao Purges. The waters in that spring were said to hold special powers, able to heal the wounded and bring back the dead. It was nothing more than folklore by the time Kara was born, tales such as it being nothing more than fictional stories for imaginative children in a world so scientifical evolved, yet this strange man claims that the Spring of Hulka is merely lost in the Phantom Zone._

_Kara shakily exhales, “It’s here? Real?”_

_“I used it on you to save you." The man gives a bitter smile, and Kara notices for the first time since meeting him that Zoltar is not brightly smiling. “You see, the High Council deemed it too dangerous and stored it away here from the eyes of Rao Himself. They hide many truths from the people of Krypton, hold themselves above the masses, and make many decisions as if they have the divine right to do so. They are nothing more than liars, my child! Liars!”_

_His words are furious and teetering on manic, and for a few moments, Kara closely watches Zoltar as he manages to calm himself down. His hands are slightly shaking from the outburst, and his eyes are downcasted, almost as if he is ashamed by his little tiff._

_“You speak of them, of Krypton,” Kara slowly speaks, tone tilted in confusion, “as if they are still there?”_

_Zoltar meets her gaze. “What do you mean?”_

_A while back, the Kryptonian had been faced with this situation. When he had arrived on Earth, Mon-El had not known about the destruction of his planet, spoke about it like it still existed, and even wanted to go back to it; back then, it was almost too hard to tell the daxamite about his planet being a barren wasteland, and once more, it seems like Kara Zor-El must break the news to another fellow refugee, this time one of her own dead world._

_“I think-” Kara thickly swallows, feeling a lump forming in her throat, “I think that I need to tell you something.”_

* * *

_The companionship is tentative. At first, Kara is always waiting for something to happen and for this man to reveal his true nature, the one which got him damned to the Phantom Zone, but it never comes, and soon enough, Kara Zor-El finds herself becoming more comfortable with him, at first out of simple loneliness and then out of actual care._ _Their time spent together, however long it has been to the outside world, helps her cope with her loss, just enough to keep her mind at bay and to not drive herself mad in this desolate void. It is probably the same for Zoltar as well, after she had informed him of the demise of their home-world, yet nothing ever truly helps._ _Her loss is always there, just thumping in her chest and waiting to overtake her, but Kara Zor-El continues the fight, knowing that, quite possibly, one day she might lose it._

_One day._

_Though._

_Not today._

_“For one of the worst of worsts!” Kara Zor-El snarks, ducking out of the way of an oncoming fist. “You sure don’t live up to your reputation!”_

_“Quiet!” The Hauraki alien screams, slashing his sharp claw out toward her and missing by a few inches. “Before I skin you alive!”_

_Laughing as she easily ducks, Kara smirks. “Too slow!”_

_Maybe she had been a little too cocky, though, because the Kryptonian had been too focused on the fight she just knew that she would win to notice how close the two had come to the edge of the Malesor Cliff’s edge, and this time, when the Hauraki alien comes at her and manages to crash into her, Kara is not prepared to feel the air rushing past her and not feel hard ground._

_“That was-” Kara visibly gulps. “That was not part of the plan!”_

_The pair plummets off the cliff, and while spinning around in the air, the Kryptonian sees at the bottom a bunch of stone-spikes waiting for them. While still holding onto the Hauraki, Kara wills herself to fly up, but all her powers do are sputter in and out, and they are already rapidly approaching the spiked-ground. Closing her eyes, the Kryptonian tells herself once more, not today. Willing every fiber in her to work, her flight powers finally kick in just enough at the last possible second for Kara to break the Hauraki and hers fall._

_The pair rolls apart upon hitting the ground, and for a few moments, all the air is knocked out of the Kryptonian. Her back feels like it is broken, though when she moves her body somewhat, the Kryptonian doubts that this is the case. Groaning, Kara gets to her feet and looks over to see the Hurak, laying with its legs at an odd and bent angle and gasping in pain. The sight brings a bit of sympathy out of the Kryptonian, only for her to remember what her purpose is._

_“Who are you working for?” Kara asks, towering over the broken Hurak. “Who is in charge of the Zone?”_

_The Hurak grunts, “You- You don’t know who you are going up against.”_

_“Heard that before,” Kara responds, circling the laying and broken alien, “but I always seem to win in the end, so tell me! Who do you work for? Who is the leader of the Mind Organization?”_

_The Mind Organization is, as the Kryptonian had learned during her time here in the Phantom Zone fighting the criminals, the head of all the crime within the Phantom Zone. It seems that, even in their doomed fate, that the Phantom Zone criminal residents are still, well, criminal. The mysterious organization is so secretive that even the highest up criminals, such as this Hurak alien, seldom release information about it when cornered, but Kara was so close to the name which she needs and nothing is going to stop her from getting it._

_With the edge of her foot, the Kryptonian lightly taps the Hurak’s broken leg, and the alien lets out a scream. After a few pained gasps, the Hurak falls silent once more._

_“I have spent so long searching for the leader’s name.” Kara Zor-El tells the Hurak, who silently glares. “If you think that your silence will deter me, you are wrong. It only makes me more determined, so one last time, who is the leader of the Mind Organization?”_

_The Kryptonian crouches down, eyes flickering with heat in attempt to get the desired information, and finally, as it stares down the heated-eyes of the Last Daughter of Krypton, the Hurak exclaims:_

_“Go to the Ursa Valley! You’ll find him there!”_

_Kara nods and scoops up the Hurak, as her super-strength still seems to be working and her flight seems to be fair enough at the moment. The alien stammers as the Kryptonian flies it through the air, “W- Where are you taking me?”_

_“I’m not going to leave you out there like this. That would just be cruel, so I’m taking you back to your crew over in the Highland Waters.” Kara then gives a small smile to the confused Hurak. “A little kindness goes a long way, you know?”_

* * *

_When she returns from her recon and to the temple that has now become like a small house for her, Kara is not surprised to find a very upset looking Zoltar. The Kryptonian walks past him, not wanting to hear it today, and removes some of her clothing._

_“You are injured.” Zoltar states the obvious, his eyes narrowed on the scattered assortment of cuts and bruises upon Kara’s body. “It is worse than last time.”_

_“It is worse.” Kara murmurs as the last wound heals. “Though, it could be worse.”_

_The comment merely causes the older man to deeply inhale, disapproval clear as day in his very intake of breath. Though, Zoltar does not reply. Instead, he gathers some of the bowls filled with the Spring of Hulka water and some rags._

_“Tomorrow, I am making the journey to the Ursa Valley. I believe that is where I will find the head of the Mind Organization.” Kara informs Zoltar, as she lies down upon her cot and as he prepares the treatment for her wounds. He hums in response, another tell-tale sign of his disapproval._

_Giving in, Kara sighs. “Say what you’re thinking.”_

_“Your powers are visibly fading.” Zoltar says, dipping the rag in the healing water and bringing it closer to her wounds. “It is dangerous for you to continue on like this.”_

_“It has always been dangerous, Zoltar.” Kara hisses upon contact from the water of the Spring of Hulka. Her teeth grind together in an attempt to make the pain more bearable. After a few moments, the burning sensation disappears, and she looks down at the skin on her arm where a wound once was, and sure enough, it is gone, as if nothing had even happened. He continues to treat her wounds.“I know it isn’t safe, but this is all I have left now. My mother and my father didn’t send me away from Krypton so that I could stand by and do nothing when evil is done, and I will continue to fight, with or without my powers.”_

_For a moment, Zoltar is quiet._

_“So,” Zoltar suddenly drawls, now finished with treating the wounds, and places the rag down beside the bowl next to the cot, “I see that you are living out the words which the great NSYNC once spoke, ‘Don’t tell me who I should be, and don’t try to tell me what is right for me.’ That assessment is right, yes?”_

_“Rao!” Kara actually snorts at that, and the heaviness in the air from moments before vanishes. It takes her a few seconds to regather herself from the laughing, and when she does, the Kryptonian lightly chuckles as she sits up from the cot. “Uh, that was the great Simple Plan who spoke those words, and they were Alex’s favorite band. I preferred NSYNC, remember?”_

_“Ah, yes!” Zoltar exclaims, as if he just remembered the information she had told him a while back. “I wanna see you out that door! Baby! Bye, bye, bye!”_

_“Please, never do that again!” Kara seriously states, though a smile tugs at the corners of her lips. “I mean it!”_

_After a few light chuckles, silence seems to take over the space between them, and the Kryptonian cannot help but find herself think back on those lyrics, memories of another time before coming to her mind, of her foster sister loudly playing the music from the radio speaker of their shared-room despite knowing how insane it drove her, and the teenage-annoyed memories fade into more memories, of Alex and her during a wide assortment of things, fighting aliens, girl nights, potstickers, love advice, and then, to the memories of her other family and friends._

_“Kara?” Zoltar draws her back in. “Are you okay?”_

_Kara Zor-El does not know how long it has truly been. If it has been a minute or merely centuries. The loss is always there, though, just ticking away in her like a bomb waiting to detonate, and her heart feels a little heavier each passing moment._

_“I need some rest if I’m going to make the journey.” Kara deflects the question from Zoltar. “I just- I’ll talk with you later."_

_Kara lays down upon her cot, and Zoltar watches her for a moment before finally moving over to his own makeshift cot across the spacious temple._

_Before Kara can be lulled away be the heavy need to sleep, Zoltar drawls from across the room, the hint of disapproval in his voice, “If you are going on this suicide mission, then I suppose I must go as well. If only to prevent you from actually dying.”_

_Not today, Kara Zor-El thinks, but one day._

* * *

_The dream always starts the same._

_Kara stands along a beach back in her hometown of Midvale. The water is shining underneath the brightness of the sun. Her body practically vibrates with power under the pure solar-energy. A cool breeze blows past her and flows against her clothing - a simple white blouse, blue cardigan, and dark black skirt._

_Kara removes her glasses, which had been rested on the bridge of her nose, and wipes away the fog on the glass. It is when she puts them back on and turns around that she sees them._

_Her family._

_In the distance, those of whom she has grown to love and call her family on this planet are walking toward her. For the first time in a long time, Kara feels at home, and as they get closer, a warm feeling overcomes her._

_The first one to hug her is Alex._

_“I love you.” Her sister whispers into the crook of her neck, and Kara tightens her grip on her just a little bit more. It has been so long since she has felt the arms of her dear sister around her. Then, there is her adoptive mother Eliza, who hugs her just as fiercely, and one by one, Kara is embraced in the warm and loving arms of her family._

_J’onn._

_Winn._

_James._

_Even the Legion is there._

_That heartache that had always been present around Mon-El and Irma so long ago has faded with time. When she sees them now, Kara only feels a pleasant feeling in her chest for her two friends._

_Then._

_There is her._

_“Lena?” Kara breathes out, her eyes running over her best friend._

_The last time that Kara saw Lena Luthor, all there was on her best friend’s face was shock and hurt. The reveal of who she was had finally been out in the open. One of her biggest regrets, next to leaving behind her family like she did, was telling Lena the truth like she had, but the world had needed saving, yet still, there was still no excuse._

_“I’m sorry.” Kara shakily exhales, her eyes are downcasted. “I just didn’t-”_

_“Shh.” Lena shushes her and gives her that crooked smile she always does. “Let’s just forget all that for the moment.”_

_A soft hand then cups her cheek, and Kara shudders. It has been so long, and Lena simply smiles at her. For a moment, everything seems to fade out of focus. It is just the two of them. A Super and a Luthor-_

_No._

_Kara and Lena._

_Her entire body is on alert as the distance between them seems to close in. Lena is merely inches away from her now, and Kara holds her breath. Her eyes dart down to her best friend’s lips, and she moves in closer as well. Forever and forever away in the Phantom Zone left Kara rethinking her past, her regrets, and her hopes. Hindsight is a bittersweet thing, and it is clear as day for her now. The stolen glances. The late nights and the long yet pleasant conversations. The faith in one another. To just it all._

_It has always been Lena._

_Always._

_This is when she normally wakes up. Right here. Moments before they actually kiss._

_This time, Kara does not wake up._

_They kiss this time, and it is not like Kara had imagined it would be before, not soft and kind._

_The kiss is rather hard and forceful, like years of built-up energy just pouring out into this one moment, this one kiss, and Kara could not imagine it any other way now._ _The youngest Luthor pulls away, leaving the Kryptonian to chase after her lips once more. Her best friend simply shakes her head at the action, and Kara stills herself._

_Lena whispers, “You are coming home soon.”_

_Kara crinkles her eyebrows, "What?"_

_Suddenly._

_It is cold._

_It takes her a few seconds to realize what is happening, but when she does, panic fills her core. The Phantom Zone is pulling at her and is dragging her back down. Kara screams and cries out. Her arms extend out toward Lena. Not again, Kara Zor-el thinks as her body is once more tugged back into that void of space. Not again!_

_Yet._

_Once more._

_There is only darkness._

_Upon awakening, Kara Zor-el shakes and frantically gasps for air. Her senses manage to come into focus, and she gazes over at Zoltar across the temple. Sighing, Kara rolls back over and tries to get a little more rest for the trip before Zoltar wakes up, yet rest does not come easy after the dream._

* * *

_The trip is long, or at least it felt long. The temple, where Kara and Zoltar resided was in the Ozzy Plains, and the Ursa Valley was a good few miles apart, or so the Kryptonians calculated. When the two had reached the Ursa Valley, there was nothing there for what appeared to be miles, and Kara wondered if maybe the Hurak alien had lied to her. After all, it would not be the first time a Phantom Zone criminal gave her false info about the Mind Organization._

_“Hudak!” Kara cursed in her native tongue._

_Zoltar placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know how much it meant to you.”_

_Disappoint and anger are all that Kara can feel, after so long of trying to find the head of the Mind Organization. Upon feeling the contact of a hand on her shoulder, Kara shrugs it off and steps away, but as she is stepping away and turning around, Zoltar seemingly disappears before her, gone into thin air, only a misty fog left in his place._

_“What the hell?” Kara whispers as she looks around, the entire Valley now filled with what appears to be scrapped technology lost in the Phantom Zone._

_Through what appears to be a veil of sorts, Zoltar appears next to her._

_“It must be a shield of sorts.” Zoltar states, taking in the now filled Ursa Valley. “In order to protect something.”_

_Kara narrows her eyes, “Or who?”_

_As they walk through the valley and above the scattered machines, the Kryptonians come upon what appears to be a ship of sorts, shaped in what appears to be a skull and with long metal like arms coming from it It looks oddly familiar to Kara, as if she had seen it in some photos or something. Either way, it appears to be in somewhat of running condition, and if the head of the Mind Organization is anywhere, it would be here._

_Kara takes a step forward and-_

_“No!” Zoltar cries out. “We must turn back now!”_

_“What?” Kara turns around to face him. “No! I have not come this far just to do nothing!”_

_Zoltar shakes his head and sputters, “But- But you do not understand! That is-”_

_A loud crashing noise interrupts whatever it is that Zoltar was about to say, and Kara whirls around in the direction the noise came, only to find its location and causer within a second._

_Standing only a few feet away from her is a being that every Kryptonian, when faced with, would know by name._

_Brainiac._

_The first._

_The tragic story of Kandor was never far from the minds of Kryptonians. It left a scar on their planet for many years. Everyone, young and old, whether alive or not yet born during that time in their history, knew of the date and of the events which took place on that tragic day, when Kandor was ripped from the heart of Krypton itself._

_Brainiac was a name, which when spoken, brought fear to many Kryptonians, who always feared that one day this monstrous being would escape the Phantom Zone and exact his revenge on those who imprisoned him to a fate worse than death, and seeing this being in person for the first time, she can not help but feel the same fear spurred on from childhood memories, but as her cape flutters in the cool winds of the Phantom Zone and her fists tighten into a steel-like ball and the House of El crest rests upon her chest, she does not succumb to that childhood fear, and instead, Kara Zor-El faces down Brainiac._

_“Kara Zor-El.” Brainiac speaks her name, a light echo around each syllable. “I have heard about you from my subjects. It seems that you have been dying to meet me.”_

_“Your time of ruling the Phantom Zone is over, Brainiac!” Kara shouts, voice not even wavering in the slightest. “I will not allow you to torment the beings who reside here any longer!”_

_Brainiac laughs, a hint of mirth in his chuckle, “Reside? Have you all but forgotten that this is the place where your people, even your mother, banished the worst criminals in the galaxies? Or have you garnered sympathy for these foolish beings during your own time spent here?”_

_“They deserved the verdict they were dealt!” Kara shoots back. “Even still, they do not deserve the verdict you have dealt them! Experimenting on people! Exploiting them for your own means! It is wrong!”_

_A smile, if one could can it that, tugs at Brainiac’s green lips, “But some of them, one might say, do deserve that verdict. Take her for example.”_

_Behind her, the Kryptonian hears another thundering crash and turns around to find out what it was. Her entire body freezes upon the sight, even more so than Brainiac’s appearance ever could make her. Before her, Kara Zor-El sees a being who she would never be able to forget, a being responsible for some of the worst times of her life._

_“Reign?”_

_Save for the black suit and black mask, Reign does not look the same. Her body is thinner, and her eyes are shrunken in. Her skin is rather sickly pale, but that is not what strikes Kara the most about Reign. It is the lack of any emotion in her face. Back on Earth, before everything occurred, Reign always held an expression of pure confidence and utter superiority, but now, not a trace of that can be found in the being._

_Brainiac supplies, “I found her and her friends wandering alone in the depths of this void, so I took them in. Learned everything I could about them, what they could do, who they really were, and this being especially ruined your life. Forced you to choose between the world and eternity in this void of space.”_

_Kara glances between Brainiac and the rather motionless and emotionless Worldkiller. “How do you know about that?”_

_Brainiac merely shrugs, “Easy enough to make a fallen God spill their guts, but I always know everything. All-knowing. All searching. All gathering. Nothing escapes my mind in the end.”_

_Pausing for a moment, the being who ripped the City of Kandor from Krypton itself tilts his head and narrows his eyes at the Girl of Steel._

_Then, Brainiac continues, “Did you know that it is actually possible to die in the Phantom Zone? While one can escape the natural death, they cannot escape an unnatural death. Violence does serve a purpose, as barbaric as it may seem. I will give you an example. Samantha Arias, wake up!”_

_The second the last statement falls from Brainiac’s lips, a loud gasp leaves Reign - who appears to be confused as she seemingly comes to._

_Then._

_“Take your revenge, Kara Zor-El! Find pleasure in her death!” Brainiac exclaims. “Kill her!”_

_It takes her a few seconds to figure it what Brainiac wants of her, and sickened by such a suggestion, Kara furiously shakes her head,“No!”_

_Brainiac ignores her and simply carries on, “Your powers have dulled with time, or lack therefore of. No yellow sun to rejuvenate your Kryptonian cells, yet even at full strength, Kara Zor-el, you would not even stand a chance against her when she is at her fullest. You are half of what you used to be, and Reign is barely what you used to be, yet her fight drive is gone. Yours is not. Take this opportunity, a gift from me to you, and end her.”_

_“No! Kara clenches her fist and makes her way toward Brainiac. “I will not be a pawn in-”_

_Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Reign appears before her. “Put an end to this misery! Please, Kara! Let me join my daughter!”_

_“What? Is that-” Kara stammers, unable to believe what she is hearing, “Rao, Sam?”_

_Standing before her, the Kryptonian sees again the face, the true face, of a friend from so long ago. Before her, eyes filled with tears and desperation, a certain type of softness that the Worldkiller could never muster, is the one and alone Samantha Arias. A lump forms in her throat, and Kara takes in what it is Sam wants her to do._

_Brainiac chimes in, “For all her talk of being a God, Reign gave over her power in the end. Couldn’t even take a little pain during my quest for knowledge and left me with this primitive creature.”_

_“Do it! Please! I know I have no right, but please! Just end the pain!”_

_“Sam,” Kara searched for the words, anything to placate the desperate woman, “I can’t- I can’t do that.”_

_There is suddenly a spark of similar rage in the eyes of Sam, who lunges forward and brings Kara down to the hard ground. With a thud, her body hit the cold and hard terrain. A fist hits her face, startling her by the force behind the hit. The powers, if only dulled a good deal, are still present in the Worldkillers._

_“Dammit!” Sam screams, bringing down another first with her. “Kill me!”_

_A spark of anger rises within her as she remembers being in this same position so long ago, as she remembers all the pain that this woman before her caused, yet raising her arms to block the blow, Kara catches a quick glimpse of Sam’s expression. It is nothing but pure devastation underneath that black suit, not the apathetic one that she had grown used to during her many fights with Reign in this same attire. Any anger left within her is gone, if only for momentarily._

_The woman before her is not Reign._

_But rather._

_Samantha Arias._

_One of her best friends._

_Kara mustered up her super strength, happy to find that it is working properly this time, and shoves Sam off her, which sends the woman tumbling a good few feet away from her. Kara shakily stands to her feet. Her eyes narrow on Sam, who is standing up once more._

_“I won’t kill you, Sam!” Kara exclaims. “You don’t deserve it!”_

_Her response only angers Sam, who once more rushes toward her, but having spent her time fighting and gathering more skills rather than being Brainiac’s captive, Kara is quicker and swiftly sends Sam tumbling down to the terrain. With her cape fluttering in the cold breeze and with sad eyes, Kara watches Sam once more stumbling up, determined to end it all. Nothing gives, though, and the fight continues the same way._

_Kara refusing._

_Sam demanding._

_“Enough!”_

_Brainiac exclaims, unable to take the pitiful sight anymore. With his metal tentacle-like arms on his suit, he snatches both the Kryptonians away from one another and sends them yards apart, and he stalks over to the Girl of Steel, who groans and tries to stand to her feet. Though her efforts are in vain, as he pins her against the ground with his multiple suit-arms._

_“She doomed you to this fate worse than death and killed her own daughter,” Brainiac shakes his head and watches, with disgust, the display of weakness from the last daughter of Krypton, “yet you still have mercy for her wretched soul. Letting emotions be your driving force is your down fall, Kara Zor-El! You are weak! Even when your opponent is on her knees begging for it, you are unable to assert your power over them!”_

_“I’m not a killer!” Kara grunts, fighting against the unrelenting grip but to no avail._

_“Emotions. Indeed?” Brainiac hums, almost sadly. “How ignorant of you, Kara Zor-El, and how easy it would be for me to end your ignorant existence, but I shall bring down something worse than death upon you.”_

_Another suit-arm, glowing now, snatches Kara by the head._

_“You see? Knowledge is power, but like power, it must come in portions in order to hold depth and meaning for its possessor. Too much knowledge at once can overwhelm a being, moderation is the key to success. That is how I came to be so knowledgeable. When unfiltered, knowledge pollutes a simple mind. No, no!” Brainiac shakes his head, as if he made a grave mistake with his words. “It melts it! Tell me, Kara Zor-El? Do you think that you can survive the veil of the entire universe being pulled back all at once, or will you simply weep at the truth you find in what once was hidden in entirety from you?”_

_One of Brainiac's metallic arms, glowing from the palm, shot out for her head._

_Then._

_A wave crashing down over her. All at once. Surrounding her. Everything folds in, like the burning from so long ago. The particles are vibrating all around her. The taste of something like copper. Her mind burning, melting around her. Her body numb, weak. Nothing makes sense, yet everything? Every answer to everything all there, coming over her like the sea. Dragging her further and further down to the unknown abyss. No conceivable way out. Too much. Too much inside her, wanting to combust. The pain. The absolute pain._

_As the entire universe itself comes into view, Kara Zor-El weeps._

* * *

_Samantha Arias watched from afar as Supergirl wept._

_“Now,” Brainiac says, eyes dancing with delight at the sight of the mentally broken Girl of Steel, “Let us see what knowledge lies in your genes!”_

_The fight is hopeless from the beginning._

_Samantha Arias knows this much._

_In fact, it is one of the reasons why she chooses to do it in the first place, but it is so much more than that. It is her grasp at redemption - no, not the right word. Redemption is unattainable now. Her sins too deep in the blood of so many innocent. Her hands tainted in the death of her daughter, her whole world, and Sam knows that this little action, this little attempt, would change nothing in her damned soul, yet there kneels Kara Danvers, who she had once upon a time come to call not only a friend but also a sister, who has shown her mercy, despite all the pain and suffering that she endure by her tainted hands as well, and maybe, just maybe, if this woman could find that mercy in herself, this woman who she has hurt almost as much as her daughter, then maybe Samantha Arias can find it in herself as well._

_To fight._

_To not give in anymore._

_Not to Reign._

_Not to this Brainiac._

_No more._

_“Get her away from here! Now!” Sam screams out to the man, who Kara had come with and who is seemingly frozen in place until her scream draws his attention. “I will hold him off as long as I can!”_

_Sam knows that it is hopeless._

_Yet._

_The man quickly scrambles over to the Kryptonian. He whispers something to the crying woman, who appears inconsolable, and Sam spares one last glance at Kara Danvers, because this time, Samantha Arias is going to fight, to do the right thing._

_For Kara._

_For herself._

_For Ruby._

_As the man and Kara beginning to move to leave._

_As Brainiac takes a step toward the pair._

_Unwilling to let them go._

_As Sam musters up the last bit of strength which she can._

_So it begins._

_Her hopeless grasp at redemption._

* * *

_Zoltar quickly ushers Kara to move with him. From behind him, he hears the sounds of the fight commencing between Brainiac and the woman named Sam. He had heard about Sam from Kara in his time together, or more specifically about Reign. Right now though, the woman he had only known by tales seems nothing like the stories he was once told in confidence._

_A woman who takes on Brainiac._

_A foolish hero._

_But a fool nonetheless._

_Zoltar does not know how long it takes them to get back to the temple, but it feels like forever._

_When he had first arrived at the Phantom Zone, Zoltar thought of nothing more than escaping this fate worse than death. He spent ages searching the Phantom Zone, coming across fascinating things like the Spring of Hulka and lava pits, and soon enough, he had come across lost technology in the Phantom Zone, scraps of metal and wrecked ships and all the technology which had the misfortune of being sucked into this timeless void, and as one of the once highest esteemed members of the Science Guild and being one of the three - Jor-el, Zor-el, and him - who actually created a ship capable of probing out the Phantom Zone without losing itself to it, Zoltar used that knowledge to find a way out._

_Within a secret chamber of the temple, hidden from any criminals who might try to ransack his make-shit house, he worked on this ship until one day it finally worked, and on that last day, Zoltar ventured out into the Phantom Zone, taking in the sight of the prison which I stole away many many years of his life._

_Yet._

_Kara Zor-El happened._

_He came across the wreck that day, close to the Spring of Hulka, and he saw as she was brutally beaten by the three Worldkillers and left for dead. His heart had grown as cold as the Phantom Zone over the years, but Zoltar would never leave another being in need, so he saved her._

_Then._

_Everything changed._

_Krypton was no longer an attainable goal but rather dust in the stars Herself._

_No home._

_No nothing._

_His desire to leave the Phantom Zone was gone._

_Like Krypton itself._

_Moving away from Kara, Zoltar walks over to the temple wall. He runs his hand along the smooth bricks until it finally falls upon one in particular. Pressing it ever so slightly forward, a clang sounds through the temple, and a part of the temple wall opens, like a door, and reveals the secret chamber._

_The ship is now revealed to Kara Zor-El, who has always been undeserving of the judgement of the Phantom Zone, and with her eyes widened in an unnerving way, the woman he had grown to call a friend looks at him with tears and whispers an intangible string of words, and it takes everything in his damned soul to not weep. Zoltar has caused this, the pain that Kara Zor-El endured and the fresh pain that she is now enduring as well. He shamefully looks away from her tear-ridden gaze and back to the ship._

_“I am nothing more than a selfish man,” Zoltar confesses aloud as he looks over the ship which could have held Kara Zor-El’s freedom for however much time has already passed outside this timeless void, “but upon discovering the demise of our world, I realized that I had no home to go back to, so I merely wanted companionship in my lonely time. I knew that if you knew what I had, you would leave me as well to be truly alone in this dark void of the universe.”_

_“Feelings are merely a prison!” Kara tells him and wipes away the tears in her eyes. “Take the word of the Lamb for example! It never pays to pay for another’s debt, unless the feelings are true! Like how the Yeetaz sailed the stars!”_

_Her response becomes even more jumbled and incoherent as she continues to ramble off maniac thoughts, and finding that listening to her only makes his guilt and shame more unbearable, Zoltar comes to her and shushes her. Her words slowly dwindle off until only the quietness of the Phantom Zone is between them._

_“Look what my selfishness has done to you, my child.” Zoltar brushes the loose locks of hair behind her ear. “May Rao never forgive me.”_

_As if perplexed, Kara furrows her eyebrows, “Rao is dead?”_

_The sins which he has committed, the ones which he refused to accept as his own so long ago, the one which he brought upon a woman so undeserving - Zoltar accepts them all now and prays to Rao, as undeserving of forgiveness as he is, for His grace to find mercy on his damned soul. He reaches for her hand, interlocks it with his own, and drags her toward the ship. His hands presses against the cold metal, and the glass door slides open._

_“Icarus cannot fly!” Kara suddenly exclaims, stumbling backward. “The wings perished in the fire! No! Not again!”_

_He reaches for her and pulls her back, but in pure desperation and fear, she struggles against him. After moments of brief struggle, her struggle become futile, and he manages to calm her enough to place her in the ship holding her long-awaited freedom. His fingers graze over the control panel and input coordinates back to the home of Kara Zor-El, and Zoltar cannot find any resentment in his heart for that, only sadness at seeing her go._

_“The world needs you, my child.” Once finished with the navigation system, Zoltar spares one last glance at her. “It needs you to fly, and all I ever did was hold you back. Be free, my child! Fly once more!”_

_He presses his hand against the lock, and the glass doors slide back down. As the engine rumble, she looks through the glass at him and her hand frantically presses against the panel, but he does not reach for her, not this time. This time, Zoltar does not hold her back._

_This time, Kara Zor-El will fly._

_The ship raises off the ground, and for one moment, he nearly stops it._

_Then._

_Kara Zor-El is gone._

_“Rao be with you, Kara Zor-El.”_

* * *

_Brainiac stands in the medical chambers of his ship. Strapped down to a gurney is the broken yet still living Worldkiller. The fight had been very short, yet he respected the woman before him for fighting even when it was useless._

_“Sir?” His robotic servant floats up behind him. “There is an unidentified object flying through the Phantom Zone.”_

_Not even sparing a glance at the woman, Brainiac swiftly turns on his heel and makes his way to the control room. This was the moment that he had been waiting for so long. He speaks to his robotic servant, still tailing behind him._

_“The wise man knows how to cast an anchor, so that he shall not be lost to the seas.” His radar locks on to the ship, a good few miles away, yet his ship is more advanced than all the galaxies of this universe can combine. His plan may still work. “Fort Rozz had escaped the Phantom Zone along with Kara Zor-El due to the genius of Indigo, a member of my clan, and in doing so, she showed me a way in which I too might escape. Knowledge comes in handy, with time.”_

_He locks onto the ship, hacking into its system, and like Indigo, Brainiac has found his way home. He skims over the navigation system, and a gleam dances in his eyes._

_Earth._

_The new home of Kara Zor-El._

_“Well.” Brainiac hums. “It seems I may still have use of you yet, Kara Zor-El.”_

_As the two ships finally escape the Phantom Zone, Brainiac releases his hold upon the ship of the Kryptonian. His robotic servant asks from behind him, “Sir? What are you doing?”_

_Brainiac watches through the glass as the ship carrying the Last Daughter of Krypton flies back to Earth. His eyes narrow upon the fading ship, and his reply is sharp and determined:_

_“Before I gather my knowledge on Earth, there are some other matters which I must attend to.” Brainiac answers, staring at where the other ship once was. “However, there is no place where the Last Daughter of Krypton can go which shall keep me from her.”_

_Soon. Brainiac thinks. Very Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more.
> 
> When The Death of Supergirl is done, I am going to write another fanfic for the series. Leave comments on which one you would like to see first.
> 
> Alternative Universe - National Treasure? **OR** Alternative Universe - Injustice?
> 
> KUDOS ARE GOOD. COMMENTS ARE BETTER.


	3. The Return of Supergirl

_The world burns around her, but the fire does not touch her. The shield protects her from the flames, and it reminds her of something, though she does not know what that can be. Her thoughts drift away from that something and back to the shield, now free from the furious flames._

_Outside the shield, there is a beautiful Kingdom of sorts, like the Guro Stars. Pillars reaching out to the heavens like they are the hands of God Himself, and those hands pull her down, down into the divine Kingdom. There is a crashing noise of some sort. Everything goes black, and a distinct smell of something like fire overwhelms her._

_Her eyes squint in an attempt to discern what is in front of her._

_The Kingdom can still be seen through the shield, but there is also a distorted reflection of some sorts. She reaches her hand up, something distorted follows in suit within the reflection. There is a face of some sorts that she can make out. Her fingers press up against the shield, and she realizes that the reflection belongs to her._

_Which merely begs the question._

_Who is she?_

_She does not have time me to dwell on that question, because the shield is ripped away, and in front of her, is a Green Monster with a cape billowing in the wind behind it._

* * *

J’onn J’onzz has lived more centuries on this Earth than most beings, even super-powered ones, could dream of. Long before he took up the human persona of Director Hank Henshaw, J’onn understand the toll which such a position would take on him. He lived a life of loss, losing his dear martian family and then the loss of every human who he had ever grown close to.

Yet.

None of that prepared him for the loss of Kara Zor-El.

A woman he had grown to love as a daughter.

Maybe it was just the straw breaking the camel’s back, or maybe it was simply the fact that with her loss, J'onn failed his promise to Jeremiah Danvers all those years ago in that jungle.

Or maybe it was watching how his failure affected the other young woman he had grown to love as a daughter.

Alex Danvers.

J’onn simply wants nothing more than to comfort her, but being who she is, Alex Danvers is stubborn.

And now?

Agent Danvers is suspended until further notice, and J’onn feels as if has lost two daughters.

National City was also broken, too.

The world just seems a little bit darker without Kara Zor-El.

One thing is for certain, though. If losing her was something he was not prepared for, J’onn J’onzz was certainly not prepared for Kara Zor-El to return.

“Sir?” On the main floor of the DEO, Agent Schott turns around in his chair and points at the computer screens. “There is something you need to see.”

“What is it, Agent Schott?” J’onn strolls over to the computer screens and folds his hands.

Agent Schott quickly types at his computer desk and a map pops up.

“It would appear,” Agent Schott says, standing up as he does, “that an alien object of some sort is about to crash down in National City Central Park

J’onn turns around, seeing a group of agents already forming. He pushes past them while ordering, “Get Field Team One and Field Team Two onto the scene now!”

From far behind, Agent Schott exclaims, “And what about you?”

His body tingles, the transformation taking place. When he turns back around to face Agent Schott, J'onn J’onzz no longer wears the face of Hank Henshaw.

Instead, J’onn is revealed in his true form.

Martian Manhunter.

“Tell them to meet me at the sight!”

In a blink of an eye, the Director of the DEO is gone and only a gust of wind remains in his former place.

At least one field team is already at the sight by the time Martian Manhunter arrives. He lands with a thunderous crack against the concrete. His agents are drawing closer to the alien object, what appears to be a pod of some sort.

“Field Team One, hold your fire!” Martian Manhunter exclaims as he steps up to the front of the pod.

For a few tense moments, he pauses before finally ripping open the door to the ship, and the Martian gasps at what, or rather who, is within the hostile ship.

A face so undeniable that every human on the planet would recognize her.

Supergirl.

“Kara?”

Suddenly, Supergirl speeds in front of J’onn, and a hand of steel is locked around his throat. Her eyes are flickering in and out with heat, and despite reeling in shock, J’onn J’onzz commands his agents once more:

“Don’t shoot!”

It is too late, though.

The shots are fired.

Bleeding, the Girl of Steel crumples to the ground.

Chaos breaks out all at once.

Then.

In the blink of an eye, Supergirl is gone.

Only a gust of wind left in her place.

* * *

_“Kara?”_

_That name sounds right. Is it being directed toward her though? It would seem that it is, so is her name Kara?_

_The Green Monster steps toward her, and a flash of a similar being smirking at her comes into her mind, of metal arms clawing at her from the inside out. The flash quickly sinks underneath the vast waters._

_Without even thinking, she shoots out toward the Green Monster. Her hand clutches at wherever that flash is sinking down to, but the storm comes before she can, and lightening strikes down all around her. There are screams everywhere, but she cannot focus on them, only the pain coursing through her body. It is like she is being electrocuted all over by the lightening of angry Gods._

_Not knowing where she is going, she merely allows the waves to carry her away, with the white smoke as her only anchor._

* * *

When the call comes, a DEO-suspended Alex Danvers is sitting on her couch and drinking straight out of the bottle of wine.

It comes from J’onn.

At first, Alex ignores it. The feeling of resentment coursing through her liquored-up veins makes her slide over to decline.

When J’onn calls again, that resentment turns into concern, because even in her drunken state, Alex cannot help but wonder if something bad has happened.

It is anything but bad, though, but it shakes her up just as much.

“Alex?” J’onn heavily breathes into the phone. “Something has happened.”

Placing her wine bottle on the coffee table, Alex stands up on wobbly legs and slurs, “Wh- What happened?’

After a few long moments, J’onn tells her, “It’s Kara. I just- I don’t know how, but Kara is back, Alex.”

These are sentences which Alex has only dreamed of hearing ever since the Day of Revelations, but wanting to hear them and actually hearing them are two different things. Drunkenly, Alex shakes her head and murmurs:

“No.”

It cannot be real. It is impossible. Absolutely impossible and-

“Yes, Alex.” J’onn gently states into the phone. “She is back.”

“Where-” Still reeling in shock, Alex runs a hand through her hair and stammers out, “Where is she?”

There is a hesitant pause before J’onn exhales, “Come to the DEO, and I will brief you.”

Barely muttering a goodbye, Alex hangs up the phone and quickly searches for the keys to her motorcycle. Her eyes land on the half-drunk bottle of wine, and she quickly decides against driving.

Everything is moving too fast for her.

Her sister is back.

Kara is actually back.

Faintly, Alex registers the sound of her phone buzzing once more. Her eyes skim over the contact name and immediately slides the green to the right.

Alex brings the phone up to her ear and shakily exhales, “Mom?”

“The news says-” Her mother breathes out, voice sounding absolutely hopeful and overwhelmed. “I just- Is she really back? Is my daughter really back?”

Tears spring up in her eyes as Alex replies, “Yes.”

Shuffling noises in the background can be heard, and her mother immediately replies, “I’m coming to National City right now.”

“Mom?” Alex whispers.

Her mother asks, “Yes?”

A few moments pass before Alex simply states, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The line goes dead.

Telling herself to get it together, Alex takes a deep breath and steadies herself.

_I’m coming, Kara._

* * *

_She does not know where she is. Has it been minutes since the Green Monster came for her before or just mere minutes? Either way, the white smoke refused to be her anchor, and now, her body is crumpled in between the Kingdom pillars._

_Everything hurts._

_Streams of red are flowing from her, and the world seems a little dimmer._

_“Well.” A voice slowly drawls. “This is a sight for poor eyes. The Girl of Steel bleeding out in an alleyway.”_

_Clutching at her wound, she looks up and finds a woman. The woman is shrouded in darkness, the black fabric perfectly covering every necessary part of her body. Much like what the Lady in Black looked like so long ago. The glistening of the white seas, boiling over until all the waters have vanished, overcome her._

_Kara tilts her head and wonders aloud, “Are you the Lady in Black?”_

_The woman raises an eyebrow at the Kryptonian, who is overcome with the sudden urge to run, but her feet are like cement blocks against the concrete ground. Something is coming back to Kara, yet remains far out of reach as the waters whirl around her. The stars and the universe. The beginning and the ending. The flames and the core. The beauty and the ugly-_

_The Lady in Black kneels down in front of her and cups her chin, the latter action forcing Kara to look her in the eye. Only darkness, like from the frigid corners of the universe, like the-_

_“I don’t know what is wrong with you, Supergirl,” the Lady in Black drawls, the hint of a smirk on her lips, “but I intend to figure it out.”_

_Roughly releasing her chin, the Lady in Black stands back up and gestures toward the men behind her, who Kara just now takes note of._

_“Boys! Load her up!”_

* * *

_#TheGirlOfSteelReturns_

The news and social media is roaring with the grand news that the Girl of Steel has returned. Footage of the government and the rather unhinged Kryptonian surfaces across every screen in the country, possibly even the world. Theories on how she managed to return from the mysterious void of space in which she had trapped herself and the Worldkillers in are constantly being chattered on about. Fearful comments from anxious citizens come about on whether or not the Girl of Steel is still the same Heroine she was before, considering her rather offensive actions toward the mysterious agents on the scene of her return.

Lena Luthor cares for none this.

All Lena cares about is that Kara Danvers is back.

The CEO had millions and millions of scenarios run through her mind over the past year on how Kara would return to her, and now that it has happened, all she can feel is that cold and familiar anger. Once before, Lena had told Winn that if Kara would just come back, that maybe she would not feel this way anymore, but the CEO still cannot shake these feelings.

The hurt and the betrayal.

Yet.

There is a part of Lena which feels only joy as well.

It makes no sense, happy and angry and all at the same damn time.

As she walks into the DEO building, Lena Luthor decides that anger should be the route she takes at this moment. It does not take long for the guards at the entrance to stop the Luthor on a war-path, but the CEO does not care about what the DEO guards want her to do. Instead, Lena plants her foot firmly down on the tiled-floor and sneers.

“I know that this rather nondescript building houses some of the worst alien criminals in history, and I also personally know Agent Danvers, who has a rather unique relationship with Supergirl, so tell her to get her ass down here and give me the answers which I deserve!”

Minutes have passed since her little outburst and since one of the guards went up to the elevator. When he returns, a rather overwhelmed Agent Danvers returns with him and at least has the decency to look guilty, but the CEO gives her no chance to explain herself.

Lena seethes, “You didn’t call me!”

“Lena-” Agent Danvers attempts to explain, only to be viciously cut off by the hell-raising Luthor.

“No!” Lena shouts, edging closer to the agent and not caring in the slightest about the fact that this woman could lay her out with one well-rounded hit, in seven different variations at that. All Lena cares about is the anger running hot within her blood. “You didn’t fucking call me! Dammit! She is my best friend, and I had to find out from a hashtag of all things! Even a text from you would have been better than that!”

The CEO expects Agent Danvers to give her some bullshit deflections or really anything other than an apology, but the woman simply deflates at her hostile words. For the first time in a long time, Lena feels as if she is truly seeing Alex Danvers, the woman who lost her sister, instead of Agent Danvers, the angry woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“You’re right.” Alex shockingly states. “I was just so overwhelmed when I got the call. Then, Mom called, and I came right down here, but I should have thought, but I didn’t think, and I’m just sorry.”

The CEO stares, eyes narrowed on the clearly overwhelmed woman, and after a few beats, Lena simply sighs:

“If it is any consolation, I am pissed at Winn and James as well.”

The words  _it's okay_ and  _you’re forgiven_ never leave the youngest Luthors lips, but the meaning is clear to the Alex, judging by how she lightly smiles:

“It is a little bit of a consolation.”

The conversation seemingly falls flat, and only slightly less angry, the CEO feels a little uncomfortable. Alex looks just as uncomfortable, so Lena decides to offer something to the agent.

“I know that Supergirl cannot be located right now. I just- If there is anything I can do, anything that I can offer the DEO, let me know.”

Lena knows that the agent will most likely never take her upon that offer, after all a Luthor working with the CEO, yet Alex gives a grateful smile and responds with, “Of course.”

With that, the CEO and Agent Danvers part, each one wanting nothing more than to locate the returned Kryptonian.

Upon leaving the DEO main entrance, Lena Luthor makes up her mind to go to the one place where she knows that she can find answers for her questions surrounding Supergirl, or rather the one place where she can get them herself.

CATCO Worldwide Media.

* * *

_The Lady in Black circles around Supergirl, who is no longer bleeding from her wound which is now stitched up. Instead, she is strapped securely face-down against a table in a dark room, save for the brightly-lit lamp towering over the Kryptonian. Something churns in her stomach. It is a familiar feeling of anxiety, as if she has been in this situation before, and she can practically feel dark gleaming eyes roaming over her._

_“Bone marrow collection commence.”_

_Then._

_A sharp pain enters her hip._

_“Plea-” Her words come out in a sputtered plead. “Please!”_

_The Lady in Black chuckles, “Please? Is Supergirl really pleading before me?”_

_That is the name which the Lady in Black keeps calling her. It swirls within her mind, like an anchor drawing her up toward a warm surface, but the cold waves keep pulling her down. Another sharp pain runs up her side._

_A cry escapes her lips. “Hurts!”_

_“I suppose it does.” The Lady in Black murmurs, coming to a stop a few feet away from the restrained Kryptonian yet within her line of sight. The woman’s face is cold and hard as she continues on. “However, beings like you hurt the rest of us so much more. It is time you give back. Don't you think, Supergirl?”_

_No answer._

_Her voice feels raw._

_The pain overwhelming her._

_She can vaguely make out the Lady in Black pulling out something before the darkness pulls her in._

* * *

James Olsen has witnessed some of the most breaking stories in history - the coming out of Superman, the Battle between the Man of Steel and Zod, the coming out of Supergirl, the so-called Death of Supergirl, and so on.

James understands the chaos of a bullpen room when news broke. There is a certain beauty in it all. Even still, nothing could prepare him for the chaos that ensued in his CATCO office after the news of Supergirl’s return. Upon receiving the call from Winn, James knew that the streets of National City needed Mr. Olsen, the CFO of CATCO, at the moment. Not the Guardian.

After giving specific orders to all his employees and crashing the cover, James sighs as he falls back onto the couch of his office.

A familiar voice, smooth and dripping with authority, startles him.

“Where are we on the Supergirl story?”

He jerks over to look at the person who the voice belongs to, and James is rather shocked to find her standing in this office, considering her aversion to this building after Kara sacrificed herself.

“Uh, Miss Luthor?” James unusually stammers.

“What?” Lena strolls closer, heels clicking against the floor with each step. “The biggest story of the century lands on the desk of one of my CFOs and everyone expects me to just doddle away with my tech?”

“Well,” James stands up from the couch and straightens his tie, “I have already sent the employees out after the facts. It should be maybe an hour before we know something.”

James stops in front of the desk and turns around to a rather unamused looking Lena.

“An hour for National City,” Lena states, voice cold and sharp, “but for you and me? I think we are exempted from that time frame, but then again, I found out from a hashtag of all things.”

Understanding her cold demeanor after that confession, James deeply sighs, “Lena-”

The CEO swiftly cuts him off. “I already held words with Agent Danvers over not getting a courtesy call about Kara, a call that I’m sure you got yourself.”

James unnecessarily supplies, “Winn.”

His ex-girlfriend’s expression drops to hurt for a moment before the CEO mask comes back up, and Lena barrels on.

“Right now, though, I’m putting all that behind us, because CATCO’s priority is finding out the story on the Girl of Steel.”

That statement makes James shake his head and lightly scoffs, though no real malice is behind it.

“Is that really CATCO’s priority?” James leans back against the desk and folds his arms across his chest. “Or is it Lena Luthor’s priority?”

Lena narrows her eyes. “Meaning what exactly?”

“Well.” James draws away from his desk and closer to the CEO. “Meaning that I know that Lena Luthor, also known as Kara Danvers’ best friend, must be feeling absolutely shook right now.”

“Hmm?” Lena hums, stepping closer to James. “You know us Luthors better than the rest of your misfit gang of vigilantes, Mr. Olsen. You should know that we don’t get shook.”

Tired of this game Lena is playing at, James sighs, “You’re not most Luthors, Lena.”

The air between them is tense, but for a moment, James sees that wall of Lena’s crumble a little. For the first time in a year, he sees the woman he once fell in love with and still cares for.

The moment is unfortunately broken.

“Miss Luthor!” Miss Teschmacher exclaims from the doorway. “There is an urgent call for you on line one.”

For a quick beat, Lena stares at James before strolling over to the desk and saying:

“Put them through, Eve.”

Once she picks up the phone, he nearly leaves the office, allowing the CEO her space, but then, James hears Lena shakily breath out not a moment later.

“Mother?”

_Lillian Luthor._

James quickly jerks back to face the CEO, who has a furious expression on her face.

Lena bites out, “What do you want?”

Throughout whatever the response from her mother is, Lena’s expression contorts into one of horror and fear. Her hand slams back down against the receiver, effectively cutting off the call, and the CEO murmurs to James:

“My mother has her.”

Reeling from his own shock and horror, James furrows his eyebrows and stammers out, “Wait! Why- Why would she call you then?”

“Apparently, since the alien-detection device is set to be released,” Lena pauses, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as if she is in pain, “and after Sam, Mother believes that I might be more inclined to her ways of thinking. She wants me to meet her in an hour.”

As he takes in Lena’s expression, James lets that sink in. The horror and fear that was previously on the youngest Luthor’s face are gone, and there is now an expression of determination on her face which James has only witnessed moments before Lena decides to do something impulsive.

“Hey!” James exclaims, somewhat startling the CEO lost in her own reckless thoughts. “I know that look, Lena! I’m not letting you go alone!”

“Don’t worry, James.” Lena tells him, the wheels in her mind still turning, and a smile comes to her face. “I have a plan, and let’s just say Mother won’t be expecting it.”

* * *

An hour later, the CEO steps out of her 1978 Z-Top Camero and takes in the sight of an abandoned LexCorp warehouse. Lena sighs and shakes her head at the predictability of her mother, only to remind herself how resourceful her mother is.

As she enters the warehouse, a feeling of dread overcomes her. Walking down a long corridor, Lena sees a flickering light through a glass window on a door. Reminding herself that it is only Cadmus and not a horror movie, though both seem equally the same at this point, the CEO continues down the path.

Her hand grips the doorknob, and Lena twists it open.

There are some armed guards. There is also her mother, who is standing over a table where a person seems to be strapped down to. Lena nearly gasps when she realizes who that person is.

“Lena!” Lillian smiles, coming toward her. “I see you made it!”

The CEO clenches her fist and remains as cold and stoic as ever, refusing to break character. Of all the ways she thought that she would reunite with her best friend, Lena entering Cadmus when Kara was being experimented on was not one of them.

Worst of all.

Kara is wide-awake, eyes filled with tears and crying out in pain, and Lena fights back the urge to scream out, because is that a spinal tap occurring in front of? Now was not the time to think of such matters, and the CEO mentally reminds herself not to mess up as she schools her expression into an apathetic one.

Lena makes sure to sound almost bored and slowly asks, “How did you capture her?”

At the bored response, considerably unusual coming from the youngest Luthor in regards to the Supers, Lillian curiously quirks an eyebrow at Lena.

“It was very easy.” Lillian informs, without a hint of modesty over her capturing of the Girl of Steel. “It seems that the Phantom Zone has dulled her powers considerably, and it also helps that her mental state is less than up to date.”

Lena wonders aloud, “What do you mean?”

Her mother smiles as if she was waiting for this question. The smile leaves Lena feeling unnerved, and like a lion hunting a gazette, Lillian strolls back over to the table where Kara is still securely strapped to.

“Supergirl.” Lillian drawls, towering over the strapped-down being. “Who am I?”

“The Lady in Black!” Kara sputters, eyes widened and fearful. “But- But the ending isn’t- It can’t be like the Yeetzah, right? Like the-”

Lena schools her expression once more, unwilling to let her mother see the pain coursing through her at the sight of her utterly mental best friend. Her eyes very shortly meet Supergirl’s own fearful and maniac ones. It is almost pitiful, the sight of the most powerful being on Earth being reduce to such a state.

“So a powerless Kryptonian in a very mentally damaged state?” Lillian sighs, walking away from the pained and manic alien and back toward the youngest Luthor. “And just imagine what would happen if she escaped my control and regained her powers, hmm? Is that enough for you, my dear?”

There is a part of Lena which can actually understand where her mother is coming from, a part of her which she never thought existed. Memories of what Lex told her about these beings when she was younger seem intertwined with her own views, and Lena wonders where it is nature meets nurture.

Lena quietly replies, “I understand where you are coming from, Mother.”

Like a victory has been achieved, Lillian smiles, “I thought you would.”

Yet.

Her best friend.

Kara Danvers.

All the millions of scenarios in the world, yet this is one that the universe chose. Lena remembers the way that Kara Danvers was there for. Always protecting her. The lies were still there back then, yet her best friend had never stopped being there for her. Saving her. Even from herself. Maybe Lena will end up too far gone one day, but today?

Not today.

Because today?

Lena Luthor will be her own hero.

For herself.

For Kara.

“I don’t agree, though.” Her mother jerks back around, and an expression of actual shock graces her expression. “I also definitely don’t agree with what you are doing either.”

Lillian somewhat gasps. “Lena?”

“Don’t look so surprised, Mother.” Lena replies, a hint of a smile on her face. “This is like a weekly thing for us.”

“You really do hurt me, Lena.” Lillian says in that same voice she would use against Lena so many years ago. “Do you know that? Every time I think that maybe, just maybe, you would see it my way? This happens!”

For a moment, Lillian simply shakes her head before finally turning back to look at Lena, “I prepared this time, though, because the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. I understand that now, darling.”

“So do I.” Lena evenly replies, stepping closer to her mother. It feels like a victory of sorts. “Every time I would come alone, you would always win. However, I didn’t come alone this time.”

As if on cue, Agent Schott crackles over the comms placed discreetly in her ears:

_“DEO is moving in, Lena!”_

Multiple things happened at once. Gunshots could be heard. The armed guards in the room scurried toward the action. Her mother shouted orders and left to handle some stuff. Too many more things to properly focus on.

Either way, Lena moved forward and quickly began to stop the spinal tap procedure on Supergirl. Once she reached her strapped wrists, her best friend shakes against her.

“Don’t! No more!” Kara frantically cries out, cowering away from her. “I can’t-”

The CEO knows first-hand how cruel her mother can be, but this is just a whole new level. Lena briefly imagines killing her mother for this and whatever else the Luthor matriarch did to the mentally incapacitated Kara to make her this frightened.

Focus on Kara, Lena tells herself,  and focus on the rest later.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Lena soothes and runs her hands through blonde hair, in a hopefully comforting gesture. “I’m here to save you, okay? You can trust me.”

* * *

_So afraid._

_The pain is somewhat dulled._

_Her wrists are freed._

_By the Dark Being which had been watching her._

_Will this Dark Being merely bring her more pain, like the Lady in Black?_

_“I’m not going to hurt you.” The Dark Being tells her. “I’m here to save you, okay? You can trust me.”_

_She quits struggling, and the Dark Being pulls her up to her feet and holds her up. It is safe in her arms, and there is the flutter of something familiar, sending something warm through her chest. Like when something has been gone for so long, and it finally returns. The echoes are louder around her, like thunderbolts against the ground, earthquakes against her body. Arms dragging her through long waves._

_Then._

_The Lady in Black is back._

_Holding a thunderbolt of her own._

_Hurling it at the woman who saved her._

_Burning in her chest is a name so familiar. The sliver of a memory under the waves, of a fresh start. A kind smile and hopeful beginning, and the flutter in her chest merely grows. Faint words echo around her. A promise to protect, to always protect, and the world seemingly stops around her. Everything freezes in place._

_The Dark Being-_

_No._

_Lena._

* * *

“Lena!”

A burst of wind sweeps around the CEO, and then, a piercing cry echoes through the long corridors. No pain. Nothing. Just Lillian still standing a little bit away from her with the smoking gun. It takes a moment, but Lena registers what has just happened. Kara is crumpled on the cold, dirty tiled-floor.

“No!” Lena shouts, kneeling down next to her bleeding best friend.

“Well.” Lillian drawls. “Not what I intended, but I suppose it will do.”

An explosion cuts off the Luthor matriarch, and the corridor practically shakes from the force of whatever it was.

Shakily regaining her balance, Lillian smooths over her black jacket and says, “Until next time, Lena.”

Her mother disappears down the corridor and leaves Lena and the wounded Kara alone.

“Idiot!” Lena cries out, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from the Kryptonian's shoulder. “Not even back for a day, huh? Just had to be the hero?”

Kara blinks a few times, eyes slightly unfocused, and croaks, “L- Lena?”

“Yeah.” Lena chokes out a light laugh, hands pressing down onto the wound. “It’s me.”

There is the hint of something in the eyes of her bleeding best friend. Recognition, maybe? But it is quickly glazed over, and then, a jumbled yet manic response leaves Kara:

“The blood is only pure if the man who sold the world does not- doesn’t make it-”

Pressing down on the bleeding chest wound harder, Lena humorously shakes her head, “You really are crazy, you know?”

The CEO wonders if the universe thinks this is funny. Bringing back the Girl of Steel, only for her to die bleeding out in this hellish Cadmus warehouse of all places, and Lena has to fight back the tears as she runs her freehand through Kara’s sprawled hair and straightens the displaced locks.

“Just- Just hold on, okay?” Lena murmurs, vision blurred from the salty tears. “I can’t lose you again, alright?”

Head tilting off to the side, Kara does not respond to the gentle touch or the frantic words.

Lena Luthor has lost so many people in her life, so many people that she had let herself get close to, let herself love. That hope, though, which Lena had held onto so much over the past year, that drive to bring back one of those who she has lost, it all fades. Her anger and her hurt all fade away as well, if only for the moment, because here she is holding her dying best friend in her arms, and Lena realizes that all that loss in her life could never have prepared her for truly losing Kara Danvers.

Could never have prepared her for this.

So.

Lena silently prays to a God she isn’t even sure she believes in to not let it end like this.

There is an answer to that prayer.

Like a tear in the fabric of the universe itself, a swirling-blue light appears only a few feet away from the youngest Luthor and the Kryptonian. Out from the portal steps three beings. One with sickly-blue skin and bleached-white hair. Another is a woman who looks like a Greek Goddess or something.

The last one is someone Lena has not seen since a few days before Supergirl left.

With a boyish-smile, Mon-el steps forward.

“Care for a hand, Miss Luthor?”

* * *

_Everything is fuzzy._

_The last thing Kara remembers was being safely tucked away in Lena’s arms. Then, the world faded away, lulling her down into the great abyss, yet Kara had known that it would be okay. The monsters could not follow her to where she was going._

_Now though?_

_Lena is nowhere in sight._

_Instead, Kara is wrapped up in the arms of what appears to be a God who is flying her through the Kingdom and under the heavens. She wants to fight, to claw at this creature, to return back to whom she feels safe with, but her body does not respond to her wishes. Over the roar of the gust, Kara can hear the God shouting at someone._

_It appears to be another Goddess._

_“The Legion had to let it happen this way!”_

_The Goddess shouts. One word in particular floats down to her, but she cannot find a meaning in it. Legion? It feels like it is important, yet at the same time, it seems meaningless._

_The God bitterly exclaims, “We could have done it differently! No! You two could have done it differently! She didn’t have to-”_

_“Mon-El!” The Goddess swiftly interrupts. “It had to be this way! I told you that-”_

_The God, Mon-El as he is called, fiercely shouts, “Don’t you dare tell me that it had to be this way! Do you even realize what we put her through? Do you-”_

_“Mon-El?” Kara shakily murmurs, as if sleepy all of a sudden._

_The God abruptly cuts himself off, and Kara feels a soft hand caressing her._

_“Yeah, Kara.” The God lightly laughs, running a hand through her hair much like Lena had before. His eyes twinkle like the melting stars as he divinely looks down at her. “It’s me.”_

_Kara wants to ask something more, to get the answers which she has been searching for, but her vision becomes darker. Her head droops down, and the last thing she feels before everything goes black is the God murmuring something to her._

* * *

The DEO does not look like Lena expected. Maybe she expected something more sinister like, but the part which she in reminded her of some of her labs in L-Corp. The technology is more advanced though, and if it was not for the NDA which she had signed, Lena would look into getting some of her own.

Her eyes drift to the window of the medical room where Kara, now dressed in DEO sweats and jogging pants, sits along with her sister on a hospital-like bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on some mental-illness cure?” Someone asks from behind her, and Lena turns around to find Winn. “Also, I just wanted to say sorry.”

Lena was supposed to be doing that, finding some cure, but a break was in order. Agent Danvers seemed more keen on taking up the CEO's offer after seeing the mental state which her sister was in. Even more NDAs were signed after that. The apology, though, was something which caught Lena off-guard.

“Alex and James gave me a warning.” Winn supplies to the confused CEO. “I am really sorry, you know? Of everyone, I knew how much it meant to you to have Kara back, but when she came back, I was just so caught up that I hadn’t though so, uh, yeah.”

“All is forgiven.” Lena sighs and runs a hand through her loose hair. “As for the first thing, I’m taking a brief break, and also, that is assuming that this is a mental-illness and not alien-phantom-zone, er, whatever other madness we usually deal with each week related.”

Something in her voice must have given away her inner turmoil because Winn pushes a little bit more.

“How are you holding up?” Winn asks, eyes following hers to where the two sisters sit within the glassed-medical room. “I mean, like, all that work. Granted it was for nothing, but still! Kara is back!”

Lena wraps her arms around herself and confesses, “I don’t know how to feel.”

“Lena.” Winn deeply sighs. “I once loved her, too.”

Wide-eyed, Lena jerks to look back at Winn. “What?”

“You hacked NASA, dude!” Winn simply states, voice sounding amused. “I mean, come on! That isn’t- That isn’t some friendly stuff, okay?”

It would be a lie if Lena Luthor said that she had not realized her feelings before this moment. Something had always been there between Kara and her, but it was just that. Something which nothing would ever come out of, and after the reveal of Kara Danvers also being Supergirl, followed by the Girl of Steel dying, so to speak, none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered to Lena was rescuing her best friend from the Phantom Zone.

Though. Lena wonders to herself. What matters now?

After all, Lena hacked NASA.

That was something, too

If not everything all at once.

Fuck. Lena thinks. This is all too damn much for her to deal with right now.

“Mr. Schott,” Lena straightens her posture, turning suddenly cold and calm in response to her friend, “I don’t know what you’re trying to get at, but I really must get back to assisting the DEO in regards to Supergirl’s mental state.”

“Lena.” Winn somewhat backtracks. “I just- Wait! Hey!”

The CEO is already half-way down the upper steps by the time he catches up to her, but Winn suddenly stops calling out for her and halts where he is standing. Lena stops walking as well and finds herself frozen in place.

Inside the main floor of the DEO, as if coming out of thin-air, the Man of Steel himself stands with his cape still billowing lightly behind him and an unreadable expression on his face.

Superman sharply demands:

“Where is she?”

* * *

_It feels safe here, even under the bright white lights which remind her of the time spent with the Lady in Black. There is a certain level of security in this strange place, yet while the White Beings look at her curiously and prod her much like the Lady in Black’s men did, they also never touch her without permission. Always tell her when their sharp weapons are going to touch her, and it never brings her pain._

_Kara feels safe._

_That might also have to do with the fact that the woman named Alex has not once left her side since her arrival here._

_It is odd, but even here, under these painfully familiar lights and with all these strange creatures, Kara feels like this Alex woman will keep her safe. It is like something in her bones is telling her to trust the strange woman._

_“Who am I?” Kara suddenly asks Alex, who sits across from her._

_The woman inhales, a tell-tale sign of distress she supposes, and Kara suddenly feels guilty, like something in her bones does not want to upset Alex._

_“Kara Danvers.” Alex finally exhales, eyebrows crinkled and eyes filling with tears. “Your name is Kara Danvers. You’re my sister.”_

_Kara Danvers._

_Sister._

_It seems so foreign when attached to her, yet something in the way it curls around her sister’s, as the woman calls herself, lips feels so familiar and so right._

_“The fog does not show the answer.” Kara replies, frustrated that she cannot understand any of this information, like her mind is incapable of processing what feels so natural to her. “The fog won’t clear! The birds, Alex! The birds are dying!”_

_Her response only further upsets Alex, and Kara suddenly stops talking. It seems that any time she talks, only sadness follows. Everything is silent, like the bottom of the vast unknown._

_“What happened to you?” Alex murmurs, running a hand through her hair. “What did that void do to you?”_

_Then._

_Alex wraps her up in a tight hug, and Kara nearly gasps. It takes a few moments for her body to follow in response. As the body embraces her own, something clicks for just a few moments before flying off into the fog as well._

_If only briefly, it feels like coming home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, the next part of the series will be started on after this finishes. What would you like to see?
> 
> Alternate Universe - National Treasure OR Alternate Universe - Injustice.
> 
> KUDOS ARE GOOD. COMMENTS ARE BETTER.


	4. The Horizon Line

_Mon-El had spent many of years in the future wondering what it would be like if he could just manage to come back here, to 2018, one more time. There were many restless nights of dreaming of Kara Zor-El. In time, as the future demanded heroes and alliances were made, the former Daxam prince finally accepted that maybe, just this time, the impossible was in fact impossible. Though, in brief moments, Mon-El thought of all the impossible things that came to past in his own life._

_In these moments, Mon-El briefly had hope once more._

_Sure enough, the impossible came to be as the Legion ship crashed, and in a fantastical turn of events, Mon-El was back in the 21st Century._

_Back where Kara was._

_If only things were ever so simple._

_Standing before him is Imra, his lovely and beautiful wife. Like the last daughter of Krypton and him, the two were also an impossible match throughout the universe and time itself. Their marriage may not have initially started from love, but Mon-El had always cared about Imra._

_Always._

_Mon-El trusts Imra._

_That is why it hurt so much when his wife tells him the harsh truth about why they are back in the 21st Century._

_“It is time you know the real reason we came back to the 21st century.” Imra pauses, and Mon-El waits for his wife to continue. His arms are folded across his chest, and his eyes narrow on Imra. There is a feeling of hurt swirling around his gut. Eyes downcast in guilt, Imra takes a shaky breath then says. “We came back to prevent Supergirl from dying, so to speak.”_

_Like he had been slapped, Mon-El gasps, “What?”_

_Imra steps closer, but Mon-El turns away. His wife looks saddened by his action, yet nevertheless, she moves away and respects his boundaries._

_“The first time Supergirl fought Reign, she lived.” Imra tells Mon-El, who remains deathly silent. “This much we knew, but recently, Brainy discovered more about her history and about the past. The last time Supergirl fights Reign, she defeats her yet-”_

_“Dies.” Mon-el finishes, voice strained. His eyes flash up, an intense anger swirling underneath them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Because this is about more than saving Supergirl!” Imra desperately says, yet Mon-El merely scoffs. “This is also about the future! If your emotions got in the way-”_

_“Don’t give me that spill!” Mon-El swiftly interrupts, nostrils flaring and eyes blazing. “You and I both know it was more than that!”_

_His voice holds a thick implication, one he does not even truly believe, yet it slips out anyway, and Imra stares at him as if she has been physically slapped._

_Then._

_Her resolve goes steel-like._

_“My duty is to the Legion, whose duty is to the Future.” Imra states. Her voice is laced with coldness. “Brainy and I both made a decision which best kept that future preserved. Never question that, and this? This right here is not helping preserve it.”_

_Like a standoff, Mon-El and Imra are tense, both respectively waiting for the other to give._

_Finally._

_One does._

_“This isn’t-” Mon-El struggles for words, trying to push down his anger and hurt if only for the moment, “I’m not done with this conversation, but right now, I want you to tell me everything about why we came back and now.”_

_In full-legion-mode, Imra walks closer to him. Her eyes narrow into an almost pained expression._

_Then._

_Imra asks the one question that changes everything._

_“Remember Brainiac?”_

* * *

Lena cannot help but focus on the tiled-floor, now cracked, beneath the shining red boots of the Man of Steel. The Kryptonian looks angry and frazzled, and Lena feels an inkling of fear go through her as another word comes to her mind and then another.

_Unstable._

_Uncontrollable._

Is this what her dear brother Lex felt all those years ago when he would watch the sky and see these beings that were like Gods themselves?

Lena Luthor wonders to herself if this is where it starts.

The inkling of insanity.

Pushing aside those thoughts, the CEO makes the first steps down the stairwell. After all, Lena refuses to lose herself to such hypotheticals and reminds herself that, while the Kryptonian may have god-like powers, Superman is merely concerned about the well being of his cousin Supergirl.

_Concerned for Kara._

”Where is she?” Superman demands once more to the rather frozen agents. “Tell me where Supergirl is!”

Winn follows behind her. The CEO takes in the sight of Agent Danvers moving past her. The agent most definitely heard the demanding question from all the way up in her lab.

“Superman!” Agent Danvers answers the rather emotional Man of Steel. “Supergirl is in the med-bay!”

His eyes travel to the stairwell, where Lena has just walked down, and before Lena can even process it, Superman is standing in front Agent Danvers, still walking down the steps. Superman then points an accusing finger at Lena, who would have found the action amusing had it not been for the fury in his voice as he once more demands.

“Why is a Luthor here?” Superman practically seethes, and the blood boils within the CEO. The accusations are nothing new, but after the emotional whirlwind of today, Lena is not in the mood to be spoken about in such a manner. His voice goes lower as he asks Agent Danvers. “Do you even realize how reckless that is for Supergirl, Alex?”

Prepared to tell off the Man of Steel, Lena moves forward and opens her mouth-

“Hey!”

-only to be cut off by Winn Schott of all people.

“With all due respect, Superman,” Winn pipes up, voice unusually steady and firm. Everyone's attention is on him. “I think Agent Danvers understands more so than anyone in this room how important it is to keep Supergirl surrounded by trustworthy people, especially now more so than ever, so if she says it's a go, follow suit! Also, Lena Luthor has just as much as a right to be here! So that too!”

Lena does not know whether to laugh at how deathly serious Winn looks in this moment or simply gape at him, especially considering the staring match that has seemed to ensue between Superman and Agent Schott.

A voice interrupts the pair, and Lena turns around to see Mon-El, who must have been watching from afar, standing behind Superman and Agent Danvers.

“Superman.” Mon-El interrupts the stare down, nervously eyeing the exchange while doing so. “If you could come with me, I believe I can, uh, explain the necessity of Miss Luthor’s nature here much more in depth.”

It seems as if the air turns tense, even more tense than it already was, after Mon-El says that. However, a relief comes once the Man of Steel spares one last glance at Lena and grunts out:

“Fine.” Superman gives in. “This isn’t over, though.”

Once Mon-El leads Superman away, Lena releases a breath she did not know she was holding. The first one to speak after the charged exchange is Agent Danvers, who manages to spare what seems to be an almost sympathetic expression at Lena.

“I know you have gone over some of Doctor Hamilton’s information,” Agent Danvers states, “but I think it would be best for you to gather your info first hand. Supergirl is waiting for more tests from you right now.”

With that, Agent Danvers turns around and makes her way down the stairwell. Lena faintly wonders if Agent Danvers understands what it is she just ordered her to do. It was one thing to allow a Luthor to review Kryptonian medical records, it was another to have a Luthor test on a Kryptonian, and considering how tense the two women have been since the alien detection devices upcoming release, it feels like a leap of faith.

It becomes too much for the CEO to think on, and instead of focusing on that rather overwhelming thought, Lena turns back to Winn before walking toward the med-bay.

The agent follows behind her, and Lena cannot help but lightly laugh while asking it:

“Did you just tell the Man of Steel to follow suit?”

“Yeah.” Winn answers, each step of his thumping against the stairwell and his voice unsteady again. “Do you think he can hear my heartbeat from here?”

Upon them reaching the top of the platform, the CEO steps in front of him and stares with a perplexed expression.

“Why did you do that?” Lena asks, confused by the government tech-nerd standing up to the Man of Steel _for her_.“I mean, that is Superman!”

Furrowing his eyebrows a little, the agent stares at her as if he is confused and with something akin to pity. At that, Lena cannot help but feel a spark of anger, yet before that anger can spiral into something major, Winn replies with:

“You have done so much for her, Lena, and for a year, I watched the measures you would go for Kara, saw how much you love her-”

Upon hearing that word, Lena freezes.

_Love._

That was made clear to her by Winn himself already, but to hear him actually say the word aloud, it only brought it into reality, and the reality of that was terrifying for Lena.

“-and yeah, I mean, maybe it wasn’t the best way to tell you. The end of the world and all.” Winn stammers, chuckling at the absurdity of it all. “Kara has always been scared of putting herself out there, you know, yet when it really mattered, I know that she truly felt you deserved to know, even if it took her so long to get there.”

Lena wishes that she could believe him. Winn has no reason to lie about such a thing, yet the CEO cannot accept someone else answer for her former best friend. If she is ever going to be able to move past the hurt and the betrayal, Lena is going to need Kara Danvers to explain herself. An action which is currently impossible at the moment given the mental state of the Kryptonian.

“Well,” Lena swallows deeply and murmurs, “I’m not so sure about that, but thank you anyway.”

As if stopping himself from saying something else, Winn presses his lips into a line and gestures toward the lab a few feet away.

“I suppose that I shouldn’t keep you from the testing.” Winn says, moving past Lena and back toward the stairs. “Uh, I’ll be down at my desk if you need me.”

Before making it into the med-bay, Lena spares a glance at the retreating Agent Schott. The CEO faintly smiles as she thinks to herself that, maybe in the process of all the crazy, she gained another best friend.

* * *

_The Legion ship has finally been fixed. Mon-El can finally return back to the Future. Once the Legion leaves, though, Supergirl will soon have to face off against Reign in a final showdown. Mon-El wishes that he could stay to help with the fight, but Imra and Brainy say that it could alter the mission and that the Legion will return once the time is right. Mon-El knows that Supergirl will defeat Reign by herself and that she does not need their help, but as a result, her fate will be worse than death. If all goes as Imra and Brainy claim it will, Kara Zor-El will live and one day return to save her present and their future from the most sinister being in all the universe._

_Brainiac._

_Right now, though, none of these things have come to pass._

_Right now, it is just Kara and him._

_As he stands outside the Legion ship, where Irma and Brainy wait for him to say goodbye, Mon-El stares at Kara and wishes more than anything that it could be any other way._

_“Your ship is fixed.” Kara says, as if he doesn't know that, and crinkles her eyebrow in that tell-tale sign of hers. She clearly is unhappy yet nevertheless smiles because that is who she is. That is the woman Mon-El fell in love with. “You can go back home now, huh?”_

_The daxamite closes his eyes and looks down. Finally lifting his eyes back up, Mon-El gives Kara, this still so young and naive version of her, one last glance._

_His voice is gentle and sad, and it takes everything in him not to break as he says, “Goodbye, Kara.”_

_Stepping forward, Kara suddenly wraps her arms around Mon-El and murmurs into the crook of his neck:_

_”Goodbye, Mon-El.”_

_Mon-El savors the moment before finally pulling away. He walks onto the landing dock and into the ship. As the doors close, Mon-El reminds himself once more that this is for the future._

_For Kara._

_The ship is sealed, and Mon-El clenches his fist. He can sense Imra approaching him without his wife even having to address him._

_“We sentenced her to a fate worse than death. A fate which she still has nightmares about.” Mon-El speaks aloud, voice unusually void of emotion, and turns around to look at Imra. “We sentenced her back to Phantom Zone, Imra. Do you understand that?”_

_Imra murmurs, “It was the only way to save her.”_

_Maybe so._

_Yet._

_Mon-El will still never be able to forgive himself._

* * *

While it has only been maybe an hour, Lena finds herself completely worn out as she focuses on the results sprawled across the desk before her. Her hair is pulled back in order to keep it from distracting her. Her eyebrows are crinkled, clearly showing her frustration. The results from the testing show Lena nothing new. Even the MRI and the other extra testing has left Lena even more lost than before.

If there is one thing Luthors don’t do, it is being lost.

The CEO harshly slams the papers she was holding in her hands onto the desktop. Placing her head in her hands, Lena sighs and rubs the side of her temple in order to ease her frustration.  There has to be something she is missing, something which can help restore Supergirl’s mind. Maybe it is something more discrete, something not yet able to be properly tested. Maybe she is looking at it all wrong and-

“Lena?”

The odd quietness of Kara's voice pulls the CEO out of her internal frustration. For a moment as she looks back at her best friend, Lena can almost convince herself that Kara is still there.

Almost.

“Do you hear the birds or only the flames?” Kara asks, voice sounding unusually quiet and eyes almost glazed over. “Singing to the tune of Kingdom Come?”

The sight sends a pang of sadness through Lena. That tearful soft expression not from Kara makes it nearly impossible not to feel sad.

“God.”

Lena drawls, voice slightly wavering as her emotions just about get the best of her. Wiping away a stray tear of her own, the CEO continues with a bit more control and with only a sniffle as her tale-tell sign.

“I wish I could make it better for you. I wish you didn’t have to hear the birds or the flames.”

There is a pause from her best friend, who looks down for a moment, and then, something like a pained smile tugs at the Kryptonian.

“Like Yeetzah says.” Kara murmurs, eyes flickering up at Lena in a soft gaze. “Never lose the stars which burn in harmony.”

The incoherent rambles.

The lost gaze that somehow focuses only to be lost again.

The utter insanity of it all.

Lena feels as if she might be the one going crazy.

“Miss Luthor?” Lena turns to find J’onn J'onzz standing in the doorway. His eyes are intently focused on the CEO as he steps toward her. “Have you come across anything helpful in regards to restoring Supergirl’s mental state?”

“No.” Lena shakes her head and glances over at the silent Kryptonian. “Nothing is showing up on the scans or her blood work. I’m not even sure it is even human, for lack of a better word.”

“Hmm.” J’onn nods and hums. “I’m sure you will figure it out soon enough, Miss Luthor.”

“Yeah.” Lena fights back the urge to scoff and instead settles on joking. “You know? If could see into her head, then maybe I could actually help her.”

Lena Luthor prides herself on many things such as her ability to remain calm even in dire situations and her ability to get her point across with one well-placed facial expression. Not many things can shock the youngest Luthor, yet surprises still happen to come around every now and then.

“Good thing you have a telepath.”

The CEO does not register what is happening until J’onn steps forward, his eyes glowing red, and despite knowing of his Martian nature, it does not prepare her for this new tidbit of alien information. With a fearful thought, Lena cannot help but wonder if J’onn has ever read her mind before.

“I only read minds when absolutely necessary.” J’onn verbally responds to her, causing Lena to flinch. “You are also thinking really loud right now, Miss Luthor.”

Lena neither has the time to respond to that nor does she think herself capable of doing so. Instead, the CEO merely watches as the Martian steps closer to Kara, who looks up at J’onn in confusion.

“Like the Stars of Halo!”  Kara exclaims, curiously staring into his eyes. “Very much so!”

The CEO watches the telepathy continue to stare at the Kryptonian, and suddenly, Kara tenses and stares blankly ahead. Everything seems to come to a standstill.

“Director?” Lena drawls, stepping forward. “Is everything alright.”

Something felt off in this moment, whether it was the stillness or whether it is the eerie silence. It is not until J’onn strains out after a few seconds-

“G- Get help.”

-that Lena realizes something is truly off. She furrows her eyebrows and steps closer. Eyes glowing red and face scrunched in an expression of pain, J’onn turns to face her and grunts:

“Now!”

That is all it takes to kick the CEO into action. Rushing out the lab door, Lena shouts out to anyone within earshot.

“Someone help!”

* * *

_The future never ceases to amaze Mon-El, even after all these years. The view from Kanzo, previously National City centuries ago, is spectacular, and as he watches the flow of the world around him, Mon-El thinks it is somewhat cruel for the universe to finally reunite him with Kara Zor-El centuries from before._

_Maybe it is his punishment. To actually face the one who he hurt the most. Cape fluttering, Kara looks older, even if physically she barely looks a day over her once twenty-six-year-old self. Mon-El thinks this version of Kara looks more matured. More worn down by life and time itself. However, there is also a sort of pain that had never been present before, even after the rawness of Krypton’s demise. Maybe it is true what they say about forever._

_It truly is a long time._

_Glancing over at Kara, Mon-El shamefully hangs head._

_“I never wanted to hurt you.”_

_His words are spoken so soft and so raw that Mon-El wonders if it is actually even him speaking. He cannot bare to look at the woman he once loved, still loves. He fears that whatever comes next could ultimately break him._

_For a moment, Kara is quiet before finally murmuring;_

_“I know.”_

_The daxamite swallows the harsh lump in his through. His eyes well up a little. Coughing abruptly and quickly rubbing away the tears, Mon-El finally manages to make eye contact with Kara. He offers no reasons or excuses, for there is none that could fix it._

_Mon-El simply states:_

_“I’m just sorry.”_

_The last thing Mon-El ever would expect Kara to do after his guilt-ridden apologize is laugh, yet that is exactly what she does. It is a soft laugh and filled with something akin to pity, but there is no anger in it and no blame in it either._

_“I was messed up for a long time, even after I regained my senses, but it was- it was worth it.”_

_Even after all these years, after all this time, Kara Zor-El still manages to find a way to surprise Mon-El._

_“How?” Mon-El cannot help but wonder aloud. “How could anything related to that damned area of space and time be worth it?”_

_Kara takes in his question, and Mon-El almost regrets asking it. There is a faraway look in her eyes, and once more, the Kryptonian seems so much older. This time, her eyes twinkle with something akin to a nostalgic type of happiness instead of pain._

_“The Legion gave me more than just a chance to be alive. It gave me a chance to live, to be happy.” Kara cast him a smile, a bit sad but nonetheless genuine. “I never understood it, you know? It was like being home when I was with Alex, and it was like that world with you, but with Lena, it was like everything. It just clicked.”_

_Mon-El widened his eyes for a moment, the knowledge of Kara and Lena Luthor together comes as a shock to him. It is a bit hurtful as well, but the way that Kara lights up as she speaks of the CEO washes away those feelings, if only for a moment._

_With the hint of a smile on his lips, Mon-El murmurs in an attempt to gain reassurance that Kara truly believes it was worth it._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah,” Kara answers back, “and I have got to have so many experiences in this universe and with so many people. That’s because of you all, Mon-El.”_

_The guilt does not go away. Guilt is funny that way, but Mon-El thinks that maybe that is not the point. He thinks that maybe the guilt is there to remind him of his humanity. Maybe what Kara is offering him now, though, is permission._

_The permission to forgive himself._

_Forgive himself like she has already forgiven him._

_Pushing that aside for a moment, Mon-El asks one last question. A question that he needed to know the answer, too._

_“Lena made you happy, right?”_

_The question did not even need a verbal answer. The way Kara looks before even speaking is enough of an answer._

_“Yes.” Kara softly murmurs. “Of all the people I ever had like that, she made me the happiest.”_

_Mon-El swallows down his hurt at that, but of all the things he ever wanted for Kara, happiness was the most important one._

_“At least something good comes from this.” Mon-El mutters, voice thick in self-wallowing as his guilt still remains. “I’m happy to know that you gained something great from it all.”_

_“You may not believe it yet, but you do help me more than you ever hurt me.” Kara tells him before giving him a nudge. “Now, Valor. Go save the future.”_

* * *

Alex Danvers life changed drastically after two events. The first event was Kara Zor-El crash landing into her life. The second event was her father dying.

In the beginning, Alex Danvers resent her newly adopted sister. The girl simply crashed into her life and ruined everything, or so she had once believed. Over time though, that teenage resentment faded. There are many things that Alex has done in this world which she regrets, but treating Kara how she once did is one of her biggest regrets.

It seems that, in time, it stopped being Alex or Kara. It soon became Alex _and_ Kara. Everything then changed once her little sister flew into the sky that night to rescue her. That flight led to the birth of a new heroine.

That night Supergirl was born.

Then, Supergirl died.

And now?

Somehow.

Her little sister is back.

She has wanted this more than anything.

That is why Alex Danvers is so mad that Clark Kent - _Superman_ \- of all people would question whether or not she actually cares about her sister’s well-being when it is one of the top things that she has focused on since she was fourteen years old.

_Screw him._

Alex grunts as her fist connect with the punching bag once more. It moves back, a resounding echo accompanying it. It feels good to get all her emotions out like this. J’onn might even consider it healthy, considering it isn’t a super-powered being or an inmate she is venting on.

“Nice technique.” A deep voice says from behind her. “Could be better.”

Running a hand through her hair, Alex nearly grunts upon seeing Clark decked out in his super gear. It is just the two of them now, alone in this training room.

“What do you want, Clark?” Alex asks, giving another punch to the bag. “Want to go another round about how I don’t care for my sister's safety?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Looking down a bit guilty, Clark comes closer, “but Mon-El spoke with me. I see things differently now.”

The agent quits punching the bag and opts for holding it in place. Her eyes narrow in a fierce glare at the Man of Steel, and her fingers tighten around the training equipment.

“It took someone you don’t even know for you to trust my judgment.” Alex remarks, face twisted in disbelief. “Really, Clark?”

“Mon-El is more knowledgeable than us now,” Clark replies, though his response does not cause Alex to waver, “and he assured me that I didn’t need to worry about Lena Luthor whatsoever.”

With that response, Alex silently stares at him until the Man of Steel continues.

“Though,” Crinkling his eyebrows in the same manner as his cousin would, Clark lets out a deep sigh, “I think considering my experience with Luthors and her recent detection device, it is hard to swallow, especially since I have learned about her knowing about Kara.”

His tone is thick with accusations on the last part, causing the agent to release the punching bag and step toward the Kryptonian.

“Look.” Placing her arms on her hips, Alex states. “All I know is that my sister trusted Lena Luthor enough to tell her in the end, and right now, she might be our only shot, so I say go for it.”

That seems to garner a bit of something from Clark, who is quiet for a moment before drawling:

“Well.” Clark sharply nods and stares at her. “Then, I trust both your judgments.”

The moment is broken by the sound of the training room door being slammed open. Standing in the threshold is Winn, who is breathing heavily and whose eyes are widened.

“I don’t know what’s happened, but J’onn is-” Winn sputters, a bit too vaguely, “He isn’t snapping out of it!”

Alex spares a glance at Clark, who stands up straight and fully enters his Man of Steel persona.

“Where is he?”

* * *

_Nothing has ever felt this way before. It is as everything is crushing against him. It is like everything all at once, like everything in the entire universe is being revealed to him and suffocating him at the same time. As he attempts to find the surface, J’onn realizes that there is no place here which can grant him a reprieve._

_“Help me!”_

_A voice, one which he recognizes immediately as Kara Zor-El, calls out to him in the distance._

_“Too much! Can’t hold out much- much longer!”_

_He goes to speak, but a wave presses against his entire being, sending spasms through his mind._

_So much information to process, to sift through. It is unfathomable. Flashes of stars, of memories, of experiments, of so forth and so forth until it becomes unrecognizable._

_“J’onn?”_

_Another voice calls out to him, and it feels as if he knows it from somewhere. It feels as if something is pulling him up, past all the crashing waves._

_Until there is nothing no more._

* * *

Footsteps can be heard as everyone rushes toward the med-bay. Shouting can be heard from within the med-bay. Everything feels chaotic, and Lena can barely focus pain the painful grunts coming from J’onn and the frantic question from everyone else.

“What happened?”

A voice cuts through all the chaos, and Lena looks up to see Agent Danvers accompanied by Superman and Winn Schott.

”He- He attempted to read her mind!” Lena frantically explains. “Then, Kara went blank, and he just-”

The CEO glances between the Martian, who is grunting out something incoherent or possibly foreign, and the Kryptonian. J’onn J’onzz barely looks like he's holding onto his wits, and Kara looks like she is simply gone. There is no hint of anything in her face. Kara is completely catatonic. Her expression is simply _dead_.

It terrifies Lena to her core.

“Do you know how to snap him out of it?” Superman asks, his voice laced is firm and strong yet Lena can detect the same terror underneath his persona. “Is there something you can do?”

Lena does not have time to answer, because Mon-El and the woman, who was with him before, enter the room.

“I can try to break the bond he formed with her!” The woman shouts out. “I’m not sure it will work, but it is worth a try!”

“Imra?” Mon-El places a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”

Lena watches Imra simply nod and step toward the frozen pair. Gesturing to the rest of the room, Irma orders everyone to stand back. Placing a hand to her temple and staring intently at J’onn, Imra lets out a grunt. Lena is not exactly sure what is happening and is only able to assume that this woman is also a telepath.

“ _Gapzh_!”

After a few tense moments which felt longer than they actually were, J’onn lets out a gasp and shouts out a word that sounds alien in nature. Possibly Martian or something else. However, Lena does not focus on him. Her focus is solely on Kara, who suddenly falls backward and sprawls out unconscious against the medical bed.

“Kara!”

While J’onn clutches at his chest as if to gain air, Alex quickly goes to hold him up steady. On the other hand, the CEO rushes toward the unconscious Kara and reaches out to see if she is still there. If she isn’t, Lena does not know how she could even deal with that.

“Don’t worry!” Sensing her fear and maybe feeling it himself, Superman comes up beside Lena and places a hand on her shoulder. “She is still breathing! Her vitals are normal as well!”

The CEO simply shrugs off his comforting hand. Running a hand across her best friend’s face, Lena has to remind herself that Kara is still here. Still alive. Something is still wrong, though. Something is causing the Kryptonian to suffer. Something so bad that J’onn could not even bare it. Lean looks back to J’onn, who has finally managed to balance without any help from Agent Danvers.

“J’onn?” Agent Danvers says aloud, voice unusually wavering and thick with concern. “What happened in there?”

“I just-” Still clutching his chest, J’onn shakily answers. “It is like her mind holds the knowledge of a thousand men. I don’t know how this is impossible.”

Lena swallows that information, and her eyes flit down to Kara below her. If what he is saying is true, then what that would mean for the Kryptonian is utter overloading.

All her hope seems to diminish at this realization.

“She’s truly gone.”

Lena murmurs, catching the attention of the rest of the room.

“What?” Superman responds, sounding almost fearful.

“Brains are complex, especially Kryptonian brains,” Lena looks over at everyone before settling her gaze on Superman, “but if what Director J’onzz is saying is true and considering how she is now, there is a true chance that her mind is fried underneath it all.”

Everyone in the room seems to take in this harrowing realization. Had she been not been raised to remain collected in every possible scenario, the CEO might have started crying by now at the realization that Kara is truly gone. All Lena can do is simply look down at her former best friend, the woman who she happens to love.

“No.” Superman cuts through the overbearing silence. Lena looks up at him and finds that his jaw clenched in determination. “I refuse to believe that.”

Lena wants to scream at Superman. His idealism and optimistic attitude in this cruel world is unbearable. His refusal to accept the cruel reality in front of him. That damned heroic attitude that reminds Lena so much of the ever so kind and sweet Kara Danvers.

Instead, she simply ignores him, because if she responds, then there is no telling what she might do or say.

“Miss Luthor may be right, Superman.” J’onn supplies, being the only willing to let down the Man of Steel. “While I was lost in there, I could hear her, and there isn’t much time left. I’m sorry.”

“No.”

Superman shakes his head once more and strolls over to Lena.

“I may not know you or trust you, Miss Luthor, but I hold the opinions of these people high, and if Agent Danvers says you are the only shot, then I believe her! Not much time does not equal no time! So find a way! For Kara!”

Of course.

If the situation was not how it was presently, Lena might have found herself charmed by the Man of Steel having faith in her. Faith will not get them anywhere.

“There is no way left, Superman.” Lena finally responds, voice completely cutting and cold. The only thing betraying her tone is the torn expression on her face as the youngest Luthor looks down at the still unconscious Kryptonian. “The Kara Danvers that we knew is gone forever.”

With that, Lena leaves the room and has no idea where she plans to go. All she knows is that she has to get away from here immediately.

Away from everyone.

Away Kara.

Just simply away, and for the first time since Kara Danvers has returned, Lena truly believes that maybe it would have been best had she not returned at all.

At least then, Lena could still have hope,

* * *

_Earth was an odd little planet. It was insignificant in many ways, yet for some reason, it has become a place where an immense amount of knowledge can be found. Green Lanterns, Demi-Gods and Demi-Goddess, Magic, etc._

_None of these things are an interest to Brainiac._

_He already knows a great deal about these matters and will learn more in time once he clutches this third planet from the sun in his iron grip. What Brainiac truly cares for finding, for dissecting, for studying, is the Last Daughter of Krypton._

_Kara Zor-El._

_His interest has grown over the past few days as his ship has hovered afar from the Earth and collected more information on this dingy little planet._

_The House of El._

_It seems that there is more than meets the eye to the remaining members of Krypton. Brainiac does not necessarily desire the Kryptonians due to their rarity. He desires them because they are not like the other Kandorian Kryptonians in his collection._

_These Kryptonians are different. They have experienced years upon years of solar radiation. The People of Earth, so naive and so willing, look up to Superman and Supergirl like they are Gods. How Brainiac desires to show these poor human creatures what true God-like power looks like._

_“Is everything prepared for entering the Earth’s atmosphere?” Brainiac asks his robotic servant. “And do you have the chambers prepared for our coming guests? Particularly the female one?”_

_“Yes, Sir.”_

_Brainiac sits back against his chair. He continues to sift through all the possible scenarios which could result when his ship entering the Earth’s atmosphere. There is a ninety-nine percent success rate. The other one percent merely a margin. Nothing and no one can stop him now._

* * *

Leaning against the balcony wall, Mon-El takes in the sight of National City. Things have quieted down up at the med-bay. Everyone has simply fallen into a dull acceptance of the loss of Supergirl, of Kara, once more.

Mon-El wishes that he could go up there and tell them all that it will be fine. He wishes that he could tell them that, after tonight, Kara will be returned to them somehow. Imra and Brainy assured him of that.

”Brainy is regoing over the calculations.” Imra speaks up from behind him. Mon-El turns to face her. “He says that we have the best chances."

“One more minute.”

Mon-El states as he looks back out at the skyline of National City.

“Mon-El.” He hears his wife coming closer to him. Imra places a hand on his shoulder, and Mon-El tenses despite the fact that it is supposed to be comforting. “No matter what happens tonight, just know that I love you.”

Imra has told him this many times. _I love you_. The words were spoken in friendship at first, only to grow into genuinely romantic feelings later on. The words have been spoken before major battles and fights before. The words have been light and then, at times, heavy. All the hurt and all the anger Mon-El feels over being put in this impossible situation by his wife and his best friend can wait a moment because the future is never certain.

“I love you.”

Mon-El responds and reaches for Imra’s hand.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

The lights go out across the city. Emergency lights kick on in the DEO. In the distance, Mon-El can make out the vague shape of a skull in the sky. He spares a glance at Imra, who has squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes at the enemy ship.

Imra murmurs:

“Showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaning toward Injustice!Supergirl next.
> 
> Also, I went through and revised the previous chapters (mostly just misspelling, etc.), but I probably missed a few things here and there so I'll try my best to keep on skimming through it.
> 
> If there is anything you like or dislike, please comment below!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Supergirl Returns

“ _Humans._ " Brainiac crackles across all the screens in the DEO, throughout the city, and elsewhere. " _You may call me Brainiac. I come to your planet in search of a being which you have allowed the refuge to. You may know her as Supergirl. You have twenty-four hours to bring them to me, and if you do so, I will leave your world unharmed. If you do not, I will have to refresh your memories and show you why it is not a good idea to go against those with more power than you._ "

The feed suddenly cuts, and in an instant, all the lights turn back on. A murmur spreads throughout the DEO among the agents, all unsure of what this means. Director J'onzz regains control immediately.

"Alright, everybody!" J'onn shouts out, attempting to keep everything at bay. "Remain calm! First things first, we must assess the situation and form a game plan! I'll speak with the superiors! As for the rest of you, train for combat!"

With that, the agents go about their orders. J'onn beelines it toward Alex, who stands by and waits for him.

"So," Alex drawls, "I'm pretty sure, judging by the look on your face, that everything is not okay."

"I never did have a good poker face." J'onn grumbles, deflecting the obvious attempt at prying from Alex. "I should work on it."

"J'onn," Alex firmly cuts in, "I'd rather you just tell me now what it is you know than wait for later."

"Somewhere more private." J'onn lowly states, glancing around. "I don't want to alarm anyone just yet."

Alex nods, though cannot help but feel anxious by what might follow.

As Director J'onn and Agent Danvers walk away, Mon-El watches them from a far. He glances over at his wife, unable to keep his guilt at bay.

"Are you sure we can't tell them now?" Mon-El asks, though already knowing the answer. "It might ease their minds."

"No." Imra firmly replies. "It will only cause more unnecessary drama if we do."

Mon-El purses his lips but does not reply, and Imra simply walks away as if there is nothing more to say. Brainy follows behind her.

He spares a glance at his retreating wife and then back to where J'onn and Alex left to.

Maybe it is a mistake, yet Mon-El cannot help but go through with it anyway.

Some things are better known than unknown after all.

* * *

Lena Luthor remembers the first time she realized that her brother was going mad. He had called her into their late father's office and spoke about a painting. The painting depicted a battle between the demons from below and the angels from above. Lex had wondered aloud about turning the painting upside down since humans now knew that demons come from above. Her brother had been cold and unnerving during that interaction, so unlike himself.

Two months later, Lex had set loose a monster throughout Metropolis.

Ever since that day, Lena remembered what Lex had told.

Monsters come from above.

That is the only thing Lena can think after the live-feed cuts off on her L-Corp office television. She sees darkness in the curious being "Brainiac" who just revealed himself to her world, but Lena also remembers the other thing Lex told her that day in the office. Her brother told her that it takes monsters to fight monsters.

Despite her best efforts not to, Lena understands this.

This being, Brainiac as he calls himself, wants Supergirl.

It wants her best friend.

Kara Danvers.

Her best friend who's lost her mind.

She does not know what comes next for Supergirl or Kara, but Lena knows one thing.

The one thing that she has known ever since Kara came back to her.

That nothing in this universe will ever take her away again.

So.

Instead of walking away like she did before, Lena decides to go back.

To go back and fight for Kara, and with that, Lena makes her way back to the DEO.

Back to Kara.

* * *

Alex has faced many things in her life, from the death of her father to losing her sister a year ago, but what J'onn tells her about Brainiac?

That is something so much worse.

"I feel like you should know this, even if it means I have to betray Superman's trust." J'onn tells her as they stand alone in the A.I. room. "It isn't just your sister's life in danger anymore. It's all of ours."

"J'onn." Alex swallows, unnerved by this sudden change of tone. "You're kind of scaring me right now."

"You should be." J'onn tells her, glancing away from her. "What Brainiac will do to us should scare all of us. After all, there's only one person who ever survived his wrath and remembered it."

"Really?" Alex exhales. "Who?"

J'onn gets quite as if contemplating whether or not he should go through with telling her.

Then, after a long moment, J'onn turns to face Alex once more.

"Kara Zor-El."

Alex furrows her eyebrows, confused by that answer. After all, as far as she knows, Kara has never faced off against Brainiac.

"Brainiac's wrath is folklore around the universe." J'onn begins to explain. "He desires knowledge, and he always gathers it. He then destroys any other traces of it in order to prevent anyone else from having it. For him, it is about power, and that's what he did to Krypton. He took what he needed from it and left it in ruins."

"You mean-" Alex pauses, almost afraid of the answer "-Brainiac is the reason Krypton exploded?"

"Yes." J'onn solemnly nods. "Superman once told me the truth about how his world exploded, back when we were closer and before I took over the DEO. Brainiac apparently ripped Kandor City away from Krypton, and in the process, the core of the planet was destabilized. Within about a hundred years, the effects of his actions finally destroyed the world. Wiped it from the stars."

"Does Kara know this?" Alex asks. "I mean, she always said it was because of the overuse of natural resources."

"No." J'onn shakes his head. "Superman thought it best not to tell her. Better to leave some things in the past is how he put it."

"Yeah," a voice pipes up, drawing J'onn and Alex's attention, "but not all things stay in the past."

Leaning against the threshold of the A.I. room is Superman.

"Superman-" J'onn begins, "I felt she deserved to know the truth. She deserves to know what might come."

Superman enters the room and walks up to J'onn. He simply gives an understanding nod.

"Kryptonians never got a chance." Superman firmly states, before looking over at Alex. "At least one human deserves to be prepared for the possibility."

Alex thickly swallows as the weight of that statement overcomes her. The mere notion that Earth, that her world, could possibly cease just like that is a lot to take in. As hard as she tried, Alex could never truly understand what her sister had gone through. Now, though, the possibility was among them all because of Brainiac. With a steely resolve, Alex looks up at Superman and J'onn.

"Well," Alex drawls, voice heated, "I won't let that thing take another world away. Not again."

That is when they hear the voice of Mon-El from behind them.

"I think I can help with that." Mon-El states, standing in the doorway of the A.I. room. "There is something you need to know first."

* * *

Upon arriving back at the DEO, Lena makes her way to the main floor. She can faintly hear yelling out at the main floor. As she enters the premises further, Lena sees Agent Danvers furiously walking toward the screens where Imra, Winn, and Brainy are. Behind her is a worried Superman and J'onn and a guilty-looking Mon-El.

"How dare you?" Agent Danvers exclaims, startling Imra, Winn, and Brainy. "How dare you do that to my sister?"

Imra's eyes dart to Mon-El, who is suddenly unable to meet his wife's stare.

"He told you." Imra simply states. "He told you what the Legion did."

"You had no right to mess with our lives like that!" Agent Danvers seethes, moving threateningly closer to Imra. "You had no right to put my sister through that!"

"The Legion has a duty to protect the future!" Imra exclaims back. "So we made changes which were necessary! Supergirl surviving the Worldkillers, even if it meant her ending up in the Phantom Zone, was a necessary change!"

"How about the Legion of Superheroes learn to fight their own battles in their time?" Agent Danvers shoots back. "How about you not put the entire planet of Earth at risk of dying like Krypton just to defeat Brainiac?"

"The future fell to Brainiac's control seven years after we formed!" Imra furiously exclaims, unwilling to back down. "Galaxies upon galaxies fell! Planets burned like Krypton after he took from them what he wanted to know and then disposed of them! Billions, trillions of people burned! Brainy determined that the only chance, out of the millions of possibilities, for Brainiac to be defeated was in the past! The only chance of that happening was if Supergirl never died when defeating the Worldkillers! We saved your sister to save the Future, and I do not regret that decision!"

"My sister," Agent Danvers slowly states, eyes flaring, "was not saved by the Legion. She was left at the mercy of the Phantom Zone, her worst nightmare. She was damaged and exploited because you all could not save the Future. You could only mess up the past."

Lena turns away from the confrontation, unable to hear any more. Everything in the past year, all the loss and all the hurt, was because of aliens who once more played God. Losing her best friend Kara Danvers was not cruel fate. It was constructed fate, and the fate of Krypton was now apparently upon Earth too.

As she moves further away from the confrontation, Lena finds herself drawing closer to the medical room where Kara is. The medical room is rather quiet, save for the sound of Kara mumbling nonsense to herself. Lena had thought that coming in here would help her ignore all her feelings over everything or at least think up of a solution to defeat Brainiac, but all it does is bring up unresolved feelings over the Supergirl ordeal.

"Ever wonder what it would be like if everything turned out differently?" Lena speaks aloud, mostly to herself, and paces the floor. "Maybe you would have told me. Maybe I could have forgiven you or- or maybe not. Hmm, maybe I'd still be in the dark and you'd just be my best friend who was always there for me. I don't know, but if you had told me, maybe I could've found another way! I could've changed everything, and anything is better than this! This distance between us! This mindlessness! The chaos! You didn't tell me, Kara, and I don't know what happens now! Why couldn't you just tell me?"

The outburst leaves Lena out breath, standing in front of the medical bed where Kara is and waiting for something to happen.

Anything at this point.

"The bird flew south and the grass stopped growing." Kara murmurs more so to herself and flicks at nothing. "Hmm. Nobody knows, but the grass stopped growing."

The senseless of the response and the lack of something coherent causes Lena to snap.

"Why can't you just answer me!" Lena yells and slams her fist down on the mattress, drawing the attention of the Kryptonian this time. "Why can't you actually be here with me! Why can't you just- just be my Kara again!"

With that final shout, so filled with anger and hurt, Lena finally captures the attention of Kara, who looks quickly startled by the outburst. For a few moments, Lena feels actually happy about that. It at least shows that Kara can respond to her, but that happiness quickly vanishes and becomes shame once Lena sees the tears forming in her best friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was-" Lena swallows deeply, trying to keep herself at bay. "That wasn't right of me to do. I know it's not your fault. I just miss my best friend."

The tears do not stop, though.

"Fuck, fuck!" Lena mutters to herself, before quickly making her way over to the hospital bed and sitting down next to her crying best friend. "I'm sorry! Don't cry! I didn't mean it!"

As if her prayers were answered, Kara stops crying for whatever reason and reaches over to place a comforting hand over Lena's own shaking one. The gesture is just so _her Kara_ that Lena actually becomes emotional herself. It is just simple action, but it brings Lena something that she hasn't had in a while.

Hope.

Hope that just maybe her Kara is still in there somewhere.

"You once promised me that you'd always be there for me." Lena sniffles, quickly wiping away her tears before becoming quite solemn. "You promised me that, and I think it's time that I promise the same. Even if it isn't ideal, you being this way, I still always be here for you. Always."

Just like that, Kara is back to flicking nothing and mumbling about something.

Lena simply sighs and stands up to leave.

Upon exiting the medical room, though, Lena runs into Mon-El.

"Sorry, I just-" Mon-El says. "I just heard you shouting and all."

Lena looks at Mon-El, dressed in that ridiculous suit of his and can't help but feel pure anger. Heroes like him and his legion, like Supergirl, always making decisions for everybody else, but never asking what everybody else wanted in the first place.

Always moving the spider, so to speak, instead of leaving it the hell alone.

“Was it truly worth it?" Lena sharply asks, voice cold with controlled anger. "Was saving the future truly worth making Kara endure this insanity? Worth risking the planet Earth exploding like Krypton?”

Mon-El is quiet for a moment, and Lena is just about to turn around and leave when he finally replies.

“Have you ever loved somebody so much that you would do anything for them?" Mon-El asks her. "Even if it meant doing the one thing that you wished you didn’t have to?”

A deflection at best, Lena thinks, but still a good question.

One Lena refuses to answer because she knows her answer will be just the same as Mon-El's answer.

Especially when it is Kara who they are talking about.

“So." Lena scoffs. "What is your point?”

“I love my wife. I love her so dearly," Mon-El states so sincerely that Lena cannot help but believe him, "yet there is a part of me which will always feel something for Kara. I was not a good man when I first met her. I loved her, but I wasn’t good. However, I have learned in time that when you love someone, sometimes you have to go against everything in your nature. Sometimes you've got to do the right thing even if you don't want to."

Despite not wanting to, Lena understands where Mon-El is coming from. She understands because that is what it feels like everyday for her. Fighting against her nature, especially when it comes to love and especially since finding out about Supergirl actually being Kara Danvers.

“That’s what you did then?" Lena asks, skeptical of his explanation. "You were simply doing the right thing?”

“No. I'm not sure if it was the right thing for her at least." Mon-El admits, his honest denial somewhat shocking to Lena. "I did the thing that I knew would give her a chance at living. In turn, I also gave her a chance at true happiness.”

Lena finds a bit of her anger at Mon-El and his heroism fading because at least he will admit that he might not have done the right thing. At least he feels guilty about it, like he should.

However, Lena cannot help but focus on the last thing he said.

About happiness.

“How did you know that she will ever be happy after this?” Lena questions, unable to imagine such a possibility. "How do you know you didn't just make it worse for her?"

“I know because I’m from the future." Mon-El tells her. "Just like I know you'll be happy too."

With that, Mon-El leaves Lena alone with her thoughts, where she is left wondering exactly what it is that he knows.

* * *

Outside the window of CATCO, James Olsen stares out at a _seemingly_ normal city night. The lights of the city are bright, but below, James knows that there is only chaos from what is above them. In one way, it is not unusual to see an alien ship in National City due to the many spectacles before, but James knows this one is different. This being, Brainiac as he calls himself, feels like more of a threat than any which has come before him.

His duties at CATCO prevent him from going out to the chaotic streets and quailing fear like he had done many times before as Guardian. His duties at CATCO, ever since Lena left him in charge, has left him barely any time to act as Guardian. It reminds him somewhat of the early years, back at the Daily Planet, back with Clark and Lois, but something in him still yearns to go out to the streets and fight. To be a hero like those he has known and admired for years.

His phone rings in his pocket, and James digs it out to answer it. The screen reads CLARK KENT.

"Hey, Clark." James sighs. "Any good news for me or no?"

"Supergirl is still in bad shape," Clark informs him, "but there has been new developments with Brainiac. It might just help us win this fight."

"Anything I can do?" James asks, hoping that the answer might be yes. "I'm sure you could use the extra hands."

Clark sighs in return, and James knows what will come next. It always came next, for years now.

"Jimmy." Clark says. "It's best if you fight in a different way."

"I can help fight, Clark." James pushes. "As Guardian, I can do more than just sit in the office."

"I know, Jimmy," Clark breathes out, pausing for a moment, "but the story only matters if there is a storyteller. Tell the world the story. Inspire them in the way that only Jimmy Olsen could."

The phone call ends, and James is left there pondering on that last statement.

The story only matters if there is a storyteller.

James looks back out at National City.

He sees a story in everything.

He sees a story in the battle to come.

In some ways, James also sees a fight.

His fight.

"Eve!"

James calls out to his assistant, who comes rushing in.

"Mr. Olsen?" Eve asks. "What is it you need, Sir?"

"Find me a camera." James tells her. "I have a few stories that I need to capture."

With that, Eve leaves and goes to find him a camera.

He does not know what will come, but James knows that he will be there to capture it when it does.

* * *

"Ready?" Winn turns to ask the group of heroes, nearly twenty-four hours after Brainiac's first message. "Once we send this message out, it is all or nothing."

"If we don't, Brainiac unleashes all hell on Earth," Agent Danvers states, looking at Mon-El and Imra, "so whatever plan you two had in mind when you mucked up the past, you best make it work."

"It will." Imra firmly replies, briefly locking her hand with Mon-El's. "I assure you that it will."

"And you honestly can't tell us what it is?" Superman asks. "Just in case."

"No." Imra shakes her head. "Mon-El wasn't even supposed to tell you the truth, but it shouldn't matter. We told you to get the Skull Key out of the suit of his chest when close enough. With out it, there is no chance, so just leave the rest to us."

Mon-El glances at his wife, who looks away from him. He sighs, writing it off as his wife still being annoyed at him for telling the truth.

"Okay." Superman declares. "Turn on the camera, Winn."

Winn turns on the camera. He types into his keyboard right after, and after a minute, all the screens in the DEO, every screen in National City as well, broadcasts the Man of Steel. It is a message to Brainiac who is certainly watching.

"Brainiac," Superman states into the camera, "I will bring to you my cousin Supergirl. Meet us at the city docks in five minutes, and then leave this planet or else."

Winn cuts the feed.

"Eh." Winn murmurs. "Brief but effective."

Superman turns around and walks up to the gurney in the main floor of the DEO. _Seemingly_ laying on it is an unconscious Supergirl. He picks Supergirl up in his arms and turns around to look at Mon-El and Imra and Brainy, who are standing next to Agent Danvers.

"Remember." Superman states. "Keep her safe."

With that, Superman breezes away from the DEO.

* * *

At the docks, Superman holds the still unconscious Supergirl in his arms. He looks out to the skyline, and punctually as ever, Brainiac appears in the sky. He lands down about ten feet away from Superman.

"I must admit," Brainiac states, not even a greeting, "that I find it rather unbelievable that the Man of Steel, the crusader for justice, would turn over his last remaining family without even a fight."

"Well," Superman carefully responds, "I know what you did to Krypton, Brainiac. I won't let that happen to Earth as well, even if it means losing my family in the process."

"Hmm." Brainiac hums. "Set her down."

Superman slowly does so. He lays Supergirl on the ground.

"Step away." Brainiac commands. "One move forward and I will end this little world of yours, Superman."

Superman steps away, putting about ten feet of space between them.

Brainiac moves forward. Upon reaching Supergirl, Brainiac leans down as if observing the Kryptonian.

Supergirl, then, opens her eyes.

It is so fast that even Superman can barely see it. Supergirl reaches up to Brainiac in a futile attempt to get the Skull Key. Her hand goes straight through the Brainiac, though, and straight through the spot where she could have ripped the Skull Key out of his suit. Surprises dashes across Supergirl's face, which then morphs into greenish features.

Supergirl is no more, and instead, Martian Manhunter is in her place.

"Foolish of you to think that it would be this easy," Brainiac says, or rather the hologram appearing to be him says, "especially even more foolish to have left what, or rather who, I want the most guarded by mere humans."

"Oh God." Superman murmurs, turning around to face J'onn who is now standing. "He knows."

The hologram of Brainiac turns to face Superman. In the distance out in the skyline, the servant robots of Brainiac are flying full-speed at Superman and J'onn.

"How long do you think it will take for you to defeat my fleet of servants?" Hologram Brainiac asks, the robots slamming down onto the ground and approaching J'onn. "I calculate not fast enough to save Kara Zor-El."

With that, Hologram Brainiac fades out and leaves Superman and J'onn to fight with the servant robots.

* * *

Elsewhere.

The real Brainiac lands down upon the balcony of the DEO. His landing leaves cracks in the concrete. All the agents inside draw their guns on him, but Brainiac merely waves a hand and all the agents freeze. He walks slowly into the building. His eyes wander and take in all the obsolete technology of the humans. He stops on the main floor of the DEO, in front of the computer screen. From behind him, he hears footsteps.

Brainiac turns around and sees who he has been searching for.

Kara Zor-El.

In the arms of Mon-El, who next to him stands Imra and Brainy.

All three are unaffected by Brainiac's hold due to their Legion rings.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Mon-El quickly asks his wife. "I thought you said Brainiac was going to be fooled."

Imra does not respond. Instead, she tugs Mon-El forward and then breezes out of the DEO. Mon-El, who holds a still mumbling Supergirl in his arms, does the same as does Brainy.

Brainiac follows.

Mon-El does not know where Imra is leading him until they land down. It is at the docks, where Superman and J'onn were. From the looks of the scattered robots all around, Superman and J'onn have managed to hold off Brainiac's servants, but there are still a few left.

"Set her down!" Imra shouts to Mon-El, who does not respond at first. "Just do it, and do not stop for me!"

The last part confuses Mon-El, but he follows his wife's directions. He then looks back to the sky. Brainiac is still in the air and just about to land, but Mon-El finds himself looking away from Brainiac upon feeling soft hands against his cheeks.

“Please forgive me,” Imra whispers, kissing him and then pulling away. A confused Mon-El furrows his eyebrows, "and remember, Mon-El. We fight for the Future.”

Brainiac lands on the ground, and Imra turns to look at him. Her eyes are narrowed, concentrated in the way that Mon-El recognizes as her using her telepathy powers.

That merely causes Brainiac to laugh.

"Are all you beings so dense?" Brainiac asks, voice crackling. "Do you really think that your little telepathy powers will work on my superior ones?"

“I don’t need them to work on you!" Imra shouts, leaning down to where Mon-El placed Supergirl. "I just need them to work on her!”

Imra's eyes glow red and her hand shoots out to grasp Supergirl, who suddenly jerks as if she has been shocked. Supergirl's eyes roll backward, and a loud gasp escapes her lips. A low groan comes from Imra, her body tense and sweat forming against her brow. Then, before finally falling to her knees, Imra lets out a loud scream.

* * *

Everything washes over Imra.

Like nothing she's ever known before, like everything she never knew of.

It is nothing and everything at once.

Too much to bear.

Her only saving grace, though, the only thing keeping her together for just a few more seconds is the man.

The man who taught her to believe in the Future, to fight for it.

The last thing Imra can remember before everything goes black and something tugs her away is him.

 _Valor_.

* * *

"Imra!" Mon-El shouts. "No!"

Overwhelmed, Imra falls to the ground next to Supergirl, who is nearly unconscious. Before he can reach her, Brainiac's metal arm shoots out and casts him aside. Mon-El sits up, vision blurred from the impact, and attempts to focus on his wife.

"How unusual." Brainiac states as he reaches for Imra. "You burden yourself."

Imra looks up at Brainiac just as his arm snaps out and pulls her by her neck into the air. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused, and she lowly murmurs something undecipherable to Mon-El. Something which makes Brainiac laugh aloud, as if utterly amused.

"We need to get the Skull Key!" Mon-El faintly hears Superman shout over the pounding in his ears. "Valor!"

Mon-El understands now what it was that Imra and Brainy wanted to sacrifice. It was never about sacrificing Supergirl to the Phantom Zone in hopes of saving the future. He understands now that it was about sacrificing herself to save the Future, and as painful as it is, Mon-El respects Imra's the choice.

Valor can save today, and Saturn Girl can save the Future.

Mon-El flies forward, his eyes set on Brainiac, who now has Imra in a choke hold. One move to the right and Mon-El will knock Imra out his grasp, but Mon-El does not focus on that. He instead focuses on the centerpiece of Brainiac's suit where the Skull Key is. He ignores the sound of a bone cracking as he rips through the metal of the suit. He ignores the thud of a body dropping as he pulls back from the center and sees the Skull Key in his hand. He does not even wait for a response from the shocked Brainiac.

Valor, instead, flies off into the sky.

The Skull Key resting securely in his grasp.

* * *

Brainiac grasps his chest, feeling an empty space within his suit. He feels empty in a way he never has felt before, as well as exposed in a way he has never been before either. He looks up at the sky where the Kryptonians, the martian, and the daxamite has flown off to. He contemplates flying after them, as he still has some innate powers, but he calculates the odds of success as being drastically low.

Emotions are not something which Brainiac dwells on, but at this moment, as he feels the emptiness in his chest, there is a lack of power, and Brainiac lets out a growl. If his suit had been fully powered and not supported by the back-up energy, he might have smashed the ground beneath him into large craters. He breathes in and out heavily, reigning himself in from his emotions. He instead flies up back to his ship in the sky.

It may be an unexpected turn of events, which leaves him feeling unnerved, but Brainiac just needs time to recalculate his plans.

He will not be defeated after all.

He will capture Supergirl in time and add her to his collection of knowledge, and then, only then, will he burn the Earth alive.

* * *

Superman lands down on the DEO balcony. Behind him, J'onn lands and then Mon-El and Brainy lands. He carries in his arms an unconscious Supergirl and brings her to the medical room. Inside the medical room, Superman lays down Supergirl on the medical bed. Along with Lena and Winn, Agent Danvers quickly enters the room and assesses her sister.

"What happened?" Agent Danvers asks, looking down at Supergirl. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." Mon-El speaks up, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Imra saved her."

"Where is Imra?" Winn asks, looking around. "Is she okay?"

Mon-El thickly swallows and pushes back the tears. The room falls quiet in realization, and Mon-El finds the strength to speak after a few moments.

"The Skull Key accesses the entire ship." Mon-El informs them, cautiously holding out the Skull Key for a view. "It is the only thing which can defeat Brainiac. It is why he always keeps it on him and why Imra sacrificed herself in order for me to get it."

"Like Davy Jones and his key, right?" Winn pipes in, before back-tracking at the harsh looks he receives. "Sorry, yeah. Bad time for references."

"Imra sacrificed herself." Mon-El continues, pausing for a moment. "She distracted Brainiac long enough for me to get to the Skull Key. She did it by saving Supergirl."

"Saving Supergirl?" Agent Danvers speaks aloud. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she took on the burden of knowledge." Superman explains when Mon-El could not answer. "She transferred the knowledge to herself. She bore it for only a few moments, and that is when Brainiac finally- finally ended her."

"Oh my." Brainy suddenly captures everyone's attention. "I believe the plan will succeed."

Everyone looks over at Brainy, who is now fading. It clicks with Mon-El in that moment. Brainy is descended from Brainiac.

"No." Mon-El states, quietly at first before shouting out. "No! You said we would contain him so you wouldn't die! You said-"

"I know what I said." Brainy interrupts Mon-El. "Imra and I decided it would be for the best if you didn't know you would lose us both."

In way it was, but Mon-El cannot help but feel the unexpectedness of the loss is just as bad. His wife and his best friend all in the same day is almost too much to bear.

"Remember." Brainy drawls, just about to completely faded. "Remember what we fight for. Remember what _you_ taught us."

Just like that, Brainy vanishes. There is no moment to dwell on Imra or Brainy, though, because at that moment, a small groan can be heard. On the medical bed, Supergirl slightly shifts to the side and her eyes flutter open.

* * *

The last thing Kara properly remembers is something heavy over her. It is like a strange dream, the kind where everything is hazy and makes you feel breathless. It comes back to her slowly, not necessarily the knowledge but the scattered memories.

_Fighting Brainiac._

_Zoltar sending her away._

_Her arriving back on earth._

_Lillian and pain._

_So much pain._

_The Legion._

_Her friends._

_Her family._

_Lena._

A small moan escapes her lips, which feel dry and cracked. Her eyes flutter open, and it hurts for a moment. The light in the room stings, but then, her vision clears up. Her focus turns to what appears to be her sister above her. Her sister is suddenly embracing her, and it startles Kara for a moment. The feeling of someone touching her, of someone she loves holding her again, feels so strange and surreal to her. The Phantom Zone dulled her in a way which went so much further than her powers, but regardless, Kara finds herself embracing Alex back.

Her eyes sting, and this time, it is not the light. It is the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey!" Alex soothes. "I got you, okay?"

"This isn't real." Kara suddenly states, pulling away from the hug. "It can't be real!"

Her eyes wander around the room, and Kara sees everyone else - J'onn, Mon-El, Kal-El, Winn, and Lena. It is too much and just too wrong. There is no possible way that can be real. Her memories are messing with her. It is a dream, like the ones that she had before in the Phantom Zone. It is wishful thinking and nothing more.

"Kara!" Her supposed sister exclaims. "Calm down!"

Kara cannot calm down, not until she is far away from here. Not until she wakes up from this nightmare.

"Stop!" Kara screams. "You're not real! You're just- just a figment of my imagination!"

" _Kara!_ " The words are foreign and are spoken in a broken, jumbled manner, yet it sounds so familiar. "Y _ou're safe! You're here!_ "

Next to her, Kara looks up and sees her cousin Kal-El standing next to the bed. He is dressed in the colors and crest of the House of El. He looks just like Kara remembers. He places his hand over her shaking palm. It feels so real that it causes Kara to wonder if it really is. Moving her hand away, Kara shakily presses it against her temples. She lightly massages it for a moment then murmurs.

"What?" Alex asks, leaning closer. "What is it?"

"I just-" Kara hesitates, closing her eyes. "I need a moment please."

"Of course." Alex replies, then gestures for everyone. "Let's give her some space."

Once alone, Kara finds herself taking deep breaths.

Her thoughts run rapid, as she goes through so many different explanations and attempts to rationalize this. Whatever it is. A part of her wants to believe this is real, more than anything, but Kara cannot be certain. Her memories, her senses, cannot be trusted. It reminds her of when she first arrived on Earth. She had been so convinced that it was just a bad dream and that one day she would wake up it would be okay.

No.

That is wrong.

It is like the Black Mercy, when she was convinced that she finally did wake up and that everything was okay.

What if that is what it is?

What if someone in the Phantom Zone got a hold of a Black Mercy and sent it to her for all her meddling into the phantom criminal affairs?

It doesn't feel like the Black Mercy, though.

Kara does not feel like she is forgetting something that is always just out of reach.

It feels like she is gaining something.

" _Dammit!_ " Kara thinks, slamming her arm against a metal counter. " _What is happening to me?_ "

"Dammit!" Kara shouts aloud this time. "Bad idea!"

Her arm throbs in pain, and it takes a moment for Kara to register it. She looks down at her arm in a curious manner. It hurts, really hurts. It is just a simple sensation, but it makes Kara feel something.

Kara once more slams her hand against the metal counter, and it feels good.

It makes her feel _real_.

* * *

Outside the medical room, the loud clanging and hissing of pain causes everyone to look at one another in concern.

"How long do you think it will take?" Winn asks aloud to everyone. "How long until she is back to normal?"

Nobody answers because nobody expected this. It was one thing to have Supergirl being unstable. It was another thing entirely to have Supergirl questioning if she was stable. It reminds Lena of a conversation which she had with her brother Lex so long ago. It was in her bedroom and over the phone. He had called her before he had truly snapped and lost himself. His voice sounded so afraid and uncertain as he spoke.

" _How can I be certain, Lena,_ " Lex had said, " _that it is real, that I am right when it feels wrong?_ "

Lena did not know how to respond.

" _I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not my friend,_ " Lex continued on, " _but things have changed, and I cannot be certain anymore._ "

At the time, Lena could not be certain exactly what it was Lex was ranting on about, but it sounded important. It was one of the last genuine conversations which Lena can remember them having that didn't involve anti-alien rhetoric. Within the next two years, Lex had destroyed half of Metropolis and had ultimately been led away in handcuffs.

Supergirl was not Lex, though, but Lena could not bear it if Supergirl lost her mind as well, especially not after she just got it back.

"Okay!" Supergirl calls out from the med room. "I'm- I'm ready now!"

Lena glances at everyone before leading the way inside. Upon entering the room, Lena takes in the sight of Supergirl, holding her arm against her side as if in pain. She looks a bit more reserved this time and is certainly calmer. The longer Lena stares at her, the longer she remembers just how much has happened since the Worldkillers. Something within her starts to shift. Her concern lessens, and Lena remembers everything.

Lena remembers Supergirl's real name.

 _Kara Danvers_.

Lena suddenly feels sour.

“Lena." Supergirl softly murmurs. "Hey."

There is no softness in Lena's tone as she replies back to Supergirl. There is a certain edge to it, not necessarily unkind but not inviting either.

"Supergirl." Lena states. "About time you came back to who you truly are."

Lena ponders on her choice of phrase. _Who you truly are_. It serves as a sharp reminder to her that things are not necessarily okay just because Kara is back, not after how she left things before with Lena. Supergirl obviously wants to say something, anything, to make it okay, but Supergirl has no time for that because of Winn suddenly chiming in.

“Where is the Yaztah?" Winn suddenly pipes up. "Do you hear any flames? Speak to God lately? Ever seen where the Rivers of Estya are?”

“Um, Winn." A perplexed Supergirl furrows her eyebrows. "I have no clue what you are talking about.”

"Winn." Agent Danvers disapprovingly mutters. “Seriously?”

“What?" Winn defends himself. "We needed to be sure!”

"Kara." Agent Danvers sighs, ignoring Winn in favor of her sister. “Considering that none of our tests could tell us what was wrong with you, I think it would be helpful if you told us what you remember.”

“I remember, uh, things” Supergirl slowly drawls, eyebrow crinkled as she attempts to find the right words, “but it's like I just drank a river worth of alderrum. It's fuzzy.”

“Scattered memories of being detached from reality will do that to you," Winn states, attempting to lighten the mood, "but at least you still have a sense of humor.”

“Uh, Brainiac," Supergirl stumbles for words. "He and I fought in the Phantom Zone. Sam was there. She saved me, and I remember him doing something to my mind. Next thing I remember, I was just lost.”

“So?" Alex asks, somewhat confused. "You are saying that Brainiac overloaded your mind when he could have easily killed you?”

“He said that it would be a fate worse than death," Supergirl explains, "even the Phantom Zone could not compare to it.”

“Imra took on that fate for you." Mon-El, who had been silent so far, quietly offers up. "If only for a moment that is.”

“I’m sorry, Mon-El.” Supergirl responds to Mon-El. “I know what she did, and Imra was a hero up to the end.”

“We were too focused on your mental state to focus on your physical state," Superman cuts in, strolling over to his cousin, "but Imra fixed your mind, yet judging by what you did to your arm, uh, a minute ago, your cells are still completely depleted of solar energy and aren't accepting any more. If we stand any chance against Brainiac, it will be with you back in action.”

“Yeah," Supergirl murmurs, "the Phantom Zone dulled my powers. I’m not sure how, but I know that over the course of time.”

“To get Supergirl back up to the level she was before in time," Winn begins to spitball ideas, "that would have to involve a supernova explosion of some sorts! There is also no way of knowing if she would survive that!”

"Well." Superman ponders for a moment. “There is something that might possibly help in the Fortress of Solitude. I can fly us over there and be back in less than twenty minutes."

"Okay, okay." Winn states, looking somewhat nervous. "Would you care to explain what this possible solution involves?"

"Let's just say that if it doesn't work," Superman vaguely explains, "then you'll be two Kryptonians down."

"Oh." Winn murmurs. "That is not comforting."

"Superman." Agent Danvers, briefly glances between the Man of Steel and her sister. "You bring her back to me, okay? I don't care how, but you bring her back."

Lena watches Superman, who looks a bit nervous from Agent Danvers' firm statement. It is a bit interesting to watch Superman of all people be unnerved by a human. It illustrates for Lena something that her brother could never understand. It shows her that, underneath all that steel, there is a real person. As quickly as the nervousness comes, though, Superman covers it up with a sharp nod.

"I will do my best." Superman firmly states. "I promise you, Alex."

That seems to be enough for Agent Danvers, who nods in return and then leans down to hug her sister. She whispers something to Supergirl and then pulls away. With that, Agent Danvers exits the room. A few others follow in return, save for Mon-El and Superman and Lena. Not seeing much more of a reason to remain there, Lena turns to walk away, only to be stopped by Supergirl.

"Wait, Lena!" Supergirl suddenly pipes up, drawing her attention back. "Before I go, I'd like to talk about some stuff that happened between us just in case, you know?"

If she was being honest with herself, Lena had initially wanted nothing more than to do just that. After seeing Supergirl in sound mind for the first time, Lena now finds herself wanting nothing more than to be as far away from Supergirl. Lena is mostly conflicted between the joy over her best friend's return and the anger over the betrayal from that said best friend.

It is selfish, utterly selfish, and Lena knows it. However, Lena has spent the past year doing everything she could to rescue Supergirl from the Phantom Zone. She had failed, but nonetheless, Lena tried.

So for one moment, Lena lets herself be selfish and refuses to give Supergirl what she wants.

Lena refuses to allow Supergirl to say goodbye.

She couldn't bear to do it again.

“As much as I would like to discuss our issues, Supergirl,” Lena barely even spares her a glance, “I think we have much more important matters at hand, like stopping Brainiac, so you and your cousin should be heading.”

Supergirl deflates at that. Lena briskly turns around and tells herself not to look back. She doesn't even spare a glance when Superman and Supergirl pass her on the way out the medical room.

"I can help with that." Lena hears Mon-El say from behind her. "Stopping Brainiac, that is."

Lena turns and looks at him. She still resents him somewhat for his meddling actions, for taking her best friend away from her, even if it was for the greater good. However, in dire times, such as the one right now, Lena knows that it is best to put aside personal feelings and focus on the main goal. Someone with knowledge of the future, such as Mon-El, can greatly help with succeeding in their main goal of taking down Brainiac.

"If that is so," Lena responds, drawing herself up and walking up to Mon-El. "then feel free to share, Future Boy."

"Supergirl won't like it," Mon-El tells her, "but without you, we won't win."

"Without me?" Lena asks, now somewhat curious. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know the details of the battle, but I do know that Supergirl lives." Mon-El informs her. "I've talked to her, the Future Supergirl, about her time in the Phantom Zone, but time-travel is strange. We hadn't yet fought Brainiac, so we could not know for certain that we would win. The Future Supergirl managed to send him back to the Phantom Zone. It was similar to how she did with the Worldkillers, but she survives this time. It is a temporary solution because he ends up escaping in the future. That is the reason why the Legion came back. We needed to stop him in the past."

"I get that," Lena interrupts, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"I don't know how we will win," Mon-El explains, extending the Skull Key to her, "but I know that you can do it. I know us caped crusaders usually get the credit, but brute power means nothing at times without logic. You are the smartest person I know, next to Brainy, and he- he is gone."

"Okay." Lena slowly nods. "And what is it that I have to do?"

"Use the Skull Key to take down the ship." Mon-El hands her the Skull Key. "We'll hold off Brainiac while you deliver the final blow."

Lena looks down at the Skull Key. It feels heavy in her hand despite being small enough to fit in her pocket. It is a bit like a burden, but it brings about a certain resolve within her, because she will not let this monster take Earth away from her like he did Krypton.

With a steely resolve, Lena looks back up at Mon-El.

"I swear," Lena promises him and herself, "I will end this once and for all."

"Good," Mon-El nods, "I'll let the others know then."

* * *

The flight to the Fortress of Solitude feels dull. The breeze of the wind brushing against her skin burns in a way it didn't before the Phantom Zone. A dread creeps up within her as her mind keeps wandering back to the Phantom Zone. It is like something is clawing its way back, attempting to pull her back into that dark void of space. It has always been this way, ever since she first arrived at thirteen years old on Earth. It faded in time, but Kara can now feel it back in full force.

A part of her embraces the pain of the breeze, though. If there is pain, then surely that must mean that this is real.

It must mean that her cousin's embrace is real.

At least, that is what Kara tells herself.

"Here we are." Kal-El shouts to her, landing down in front of the Fortress. "Here you go."

Kara allows herself to be gently placed down. Her boots sink into the snow, and it feels cold. She almost finds herself enjoying the sensation until she remembers how cold the Phantom Zone was. Her cousin thankfully unlocks the Fortress within a few seconds and gestures for her to enter. Kara wanders inside, where it is still cold but at least not tugging at the soles of her boots.

"So?" Kara drawls, straddling behind Kal-El. "What's the big plan to make me better?"

Kal-El walks over to an ice-stand and picks up a glowing sphere.

"Well," Kal-El walks over to the control panel, quickly initiating the Lock Down Mode, "I'm going to activate this Solar Sphere and recharge your cells and boast mine. If it works, it will help us power up in the fight against Brainiac. Of course, it holds the same amount of pressure as within the sun so there is a slight risk."

"Let me get this straight." Kara holds up her hand. "Are you really suggesting that you nuke me right now?"

"Nuke is such strong language." Kal-El dismissively responds, walking up to her. "I prefer super-solar bomb."

"Bomb isn't strong language to you then?" Kara says with disbelief. "We're practically arguing semantics at this point, Kal!

Kal-El simply laughs, and it is such a heartfelt laugh. Kara had forgotten the sound of it during her time in the Phantom Zone. It nearly brings a hint of a smile to her face, and if the situation wasn't so dire and if she didn't feel so numb, Kara might have. However, Kara could not find a reason to laugh. She still felt on alert, ready for the possibility that everything might be ripped out from underneath her again. She still expects to close her eyes and reopen them, only to find herself back on the cot in Zoltar's Temple. The other part of her, the part of her convinced that this is real, recognizes the danger that is present in fighting Brainiac. She recognizes that this time she might not survive.

"Look." Kara hesitates. "If I don't survive and you do, can I trust you to tell them the things that I didn't get to say?"

"Of course." Kal-El tells her. "What do you want me to tell them then?"

"Tell Eliza and Alex that without them, I never would I have survived the aftermath of losing Krypton. They gave me a home when I thought I had lost everything. Tell my friends that they helped me by just being there, that they made me feel like I belonged just a little bit and that was enough for me, and tell Lena," Kara pauses, a little nervous about speaking aloud for the first time her feelings, especially to her cousin, "that I was in love with her, and tell her that I'm sorry that I never told her myself."

Her cousin, to his credit, does not do anything except look at her for a few moments. Kara holds her breath, afraid that her cousin will refuse her the opportunity to have her last words spoken. The history between the House of El and the Luthors was not a pretty one after all.

"I promise I will," Kal-El promises, much to her surprise, "but I hope you can tell them yourself."

"Thank you!" Kara softly replies, before tightly closing her eyes. "Now nuke me!"

* * *

There is a certain feeling in power.

It can be relished in.

It can feel like everything and nothing at all.

Every cell within her body, every fiber of her being, feels like light.

Not light feeling but like _actual_ light.

It feels like pure and unadulterated power.

It feels like more than the weight of a dead world upon her shoulders.

More than the weight of a new world on her shoulders.

More than the stars and the galaxies and the universe divide.

It feels like everything.

* * *

A cracking noise sounds throughout the DEO, and Alex turns her head toward the balcony. It has already been damaged so many times, and she is certain that all the super-powered landing are going to cause it to cave in at some point. However, Alex cannot find it in herself to reprimand Superman and Supergirl, because her eyes land on her sister.

There is a certain quality to her sister which was not there before. It is almost like she is glowing, radiating even.

For the first time since losing her sister, since Brainiac arrived and all hell broke loose, Alex feels something she has not felt in a long time.

Something that only her sister could bring out in her during the darkest moments of her life.

Something her sister brought out in many other people's lives during such times.

 _Hope_.

"Alex!" Supergirl speeds over to her, a breeze blowing past them. "I just got nuked!"

Alex looks over at Superman, who has walked his way over instead.

"You nuked her?" Alex asks Superman. "I'm not sure that is even legal, you know?"

"I brought her back." Superman merely replies. "Like I promised."

"That you did." Alex smiles, acknowledging that. "Thank you, Superman."

"So what's the plan?" Supergirl questions. "How exactly are we going to go about stopping Brainiac once and for all?"

"About that." Alex sighs, not having wanted to be the one to break it to her sister. "There has been a certain key figure that's been added into the plan which I think you should know about."

* * *

Lena sits at the computer desk on the thirteenth floor of the DEO. On the computer screens are multiple media outlets, all of which are talking about Brainiac. A few of the screens show a live image of Brainiac's ship orbiting over National City. From the subtitles, Lena can see one newscaster talking about Supergirl's return and what it means in this new invasion. Lena leans back and slightly moves back and forth in the rolling chair. A few years ago, if someone had told her that she would be in the middle of a secret government black site and fighting aliens, Lena would have laughed.

National City happened and with that came Supergirl.

Sighin, Lena slightly rubs her temple as she once more attempts to ease herself. Despite spending the last year dedicating almost all of her free time to rescuing Supergirl, Lena does not feel a burning need to confront the reality of it all now that Supergirl has returned. She had thought that she would not feel this way anymore, so angry, upon seeing her best friend again. Lena thought it would be like a cure, seeing her best friend well again. She thought it would make it easier to forgive the betrayal and ease the anger, but it does not. Before in the medical room, Lena wanted to say something that was actually meaningful, but all she could muster was coldness.

A sudden breeze blows through the DEO main floor, and the papers fly off the desk she is at. Lena finds herself startled upon coming face-to-face with an unexpected Supergirl.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Supergirl startles the unsuspecting Lena. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?"

There is a certain seething undercut as Supergirl speaks, or more so shouts, at Lena. It is an undercut of anger, and Lena feels something seething in response. She should have known better than to expect anything else from Supergirl, especially considering their previous interactions.

As she stands up from the desk, Lena stares down the insufferable Kryptonian who dares to have the audacity to be angry at her all of a sudden. It does not matter to Lena that a crowd of murmuring DEO agents is watching them. It does not matter that she is quite aware that Supergirl has recovered her powers and could turn her into a pile of ash if she so wished. It does not matter because Lena is a Luthor, and Luthors never back down - especially not to insufferable Kryptonians.

"I'd say that's the pot calling the kettle black, Supergirl!" Lena snaps back, ever as bit as biting as it is forceful. "I mean, you nearly got yourself killed a year ago trying to save the world! Afraid of someone else saving it for a change?"

"That isn't-" Supergirl sputters, as she tries to find the right words only to lamely settle with. "That's different!"

"Oh, yeah?" Lena folds her arms, stepping closer. "How come?"

"It is different," Supergirl jabs a finger at herself, "because I'm invulnerable!"

"Really?" Lena scoffs, raising her hand to her temple and swirling it around. "A few hours ago you were more like one flew over the cuckoo's nest!"

"No!" Supergirl exclaims and stomps her foot down. The action is reminiscent of a tantrum from Lena's perspective and only infuriates her even more. "I won't let you do it!"

"I don't believe-" Lena moves closer to Supergirl, who remains firm and still in place, "-that I was asking your permission!”

"I won't let you!" Supergirl states. "I won't lose you again!"

In a very unexpected move, Supergirl actually reaches out and snatches Lena by the arm. It is not hard enough to hurt her but enough to catch her attention. At that moment, there is a bit of desperation radiating from the Kryptonian, but all Lena can think is how dare Supergirl treat her this way. After everything that Supergirl put her through due to her reckless choices and omissions of truths, Lena flares up at the fact that Supergirl dares to talk about lose. It does not matter if Kara Zor-El, her best friend, is the girl who lost everything once.

Not to Lena, not at this moment.

Lena does not care, even if the logical part of her knows that Supergirl is holding onto her wrist out of fear of losing her and not in an attempt to make her fearful.

"Supergirl," Lena pauses, letting the tenseness sink in, "if you don't let go of me right this instant, kryptonite will feel like a walk in the park compared to what I will do next."

Jerking away as if just realizing the situation, Supergirl lets go of her. The tension still remains, though. It is thick, and Lena thickly swallows, not sure what to say next. She is saved from speaking when Agent Danvers storms up to Supergirl and Lena.

"Dammit, Kara! I told you not to do this!" Agent Danvers places herself between Supergirl and Lena, acting as a physical barrier. "Break it up!"

"I just-" Supergirl fumbles for words, "I just don't want to lose anyone else I love, okay?"

 _Love_.

The word comes out so simply from Supergirl, and had the confrontation before not occurred, had all the betrayals from before not happened, Lena might have allowed herself to feel something because of it. Something other than anger, because Lena has lost loved ones as well, and she too will not stand by and lose them again.

Not when she has a chance to stop it this time.

“Not okay," Lena replies to Supergirl, a bit less hostile this time, "because you need someone to override the ship. Director J’onzz, Mon-El, and Superman will be busy helping you fight Brainiac, and as capable as Agent Danvers is, it is possible that she might run into technologically advanced problems way over her head. So, yes, someone like me has to be there.”

Lena is not sure what she expects to be said after that. The anger from Supergirl has merely added one more barrier between Lena and her, and Lena is not sure that it is something, on top of everything else, which they can overcome. Like the many nights before after Supergirl left, Lena had questioned if she ever truly knew Kara Danvers. Seeing Kara Danvers for the first time as Supergirl, in person and in full conversation, it leaves much to be desired. The concern and the worry, the desperation and the power - it all just meshes together into someone else.

Someone so familiar yet so different.

That is why it is so disorienting for Lena when Supergirl lowly states, with no anger but just pure concern.

“I don't want that someone to be you.”

She sounds so much like Kara Danvers, her best friend. She sounds like the person who Lena spent many nights staying up late with and sharing secrets with. She sounds like the person who Lena went on lunch dates with. She sounds like the person who Lena loved. The blurry line between who is Supergirl and who is Kara Danvers was so easy to ignore when Lena was focused on finding a way to the Phantom Zone. It was so easy when Supergirl came back and everyone was focused on how to make her better.

Now that Supergirl is better and now that Lena stands before Supergirl and knows that she is Kara, Lena is too afraid of what it all means.

So she does the one thing she is good at.

Lena shoves all those feelings into a tiny box somewhere within her and ignores them the best she damn well can.

“That is your problem." Lena says, unwavering in her stance. "Either way, I’m going.”

With that, Lena walks away and does not even turn around in the slightest.

* * *

Throughout the hallways outside the training room, Mon-El can hear the sound of something breaking. It sounds like concrete smashing apart as he approaches the training room door. Mon-El does not even have to open the door in order to know who it is inside. Upon entering it, his suspicions are confirmed when he sees a very angry Kara Zor-El hitting large concrete blocks.

"Hey." Mon-El pipes up, drawing her attention. "What did the concrete ever do to you?"

"I just-" Kara huffs and walks away from the pulverized block. "I just needed to vent."

Mon-El nods before leaning back against the training room wall. He slides down and sits on the floor. After a few moments, Kara follows in suit. It is quiet for a few moments as Kara simply fiddles with the end of her cape.

"I got to say." Mon-El drawls, hoping to break the tension. "That was quite a scene you caused out there."

"Oh." Kara murmurs, a bit sheepish. "You heard, huh?"

"It truly rivaled the fight you and I had that one time over Mxyz." Mon-El jokes, gaining a hint of a smile from Kara. "I would say that is deserving of some props, but I don't think it would be appropriate."

"I was totally out of line," Kara states, shaking her head, "but I just don't want to lose anyone else. Does that make me an ass?"

"How you went about it?" Mon-El pauses for a moment. "A little, but not wanting to lose the ones you love? No. That does not make you a bad person."

Kara nods and fiddles with her cape some more. Mon-El briefly closes his eyes and thinks about how he has imagined this moment so many times. Seeing the Kara from the past, before the Worldkillers, was hard enough when he knew what he would have to do. Seeing the Kara in the future and being reassured in his decision was comforting, but the Kara right here leaves him feeling unsure.

"Do you know?" Mon-El finally speaks up. "Do you know what the Legion did? What I did to you?"

He quietly asks the question, afraid of what her answer might be. A soft sigh is what he gets in return.

"I put it together." Kara states, her voice a little distant. "My memories are blurry, but I remember you flying me away from Cadmus. I remember what you said, and I've- I've put it together."

"I just-" Mon-El presses his lips together, stopping himself from coming up with any excuses. He instead settles on a simple apologize. "I'm sorry."

"The times have changed," Kara breathes out, placing a hand over his own, "and we've changed with them, you know?"

"Yeah." Mon-El glances down at their interlocked hands, the simple action offering him much-needed comfort. "I know."

"We've lost so much," Kara states with a solemn tone, "and losing the ones we love never gets easy."

Mon-El thinks of Imra and Brainy. If the situation was not so dire, if the planet Earth and the entire future wasn't at risk, Mon-El might have allowed himself to wallow in that loss, but Imra and Brainy would not have wanted that. He was never good at saying the right things in the right moment, but right now, Mon-El knew that he could at least offer Kara something in return.

“It is hard." Mon-El finally settles on saying. "Sometimes people let you down, and it isn’t as perfect as you thought it would be. Once that person is gone, though, you realize that maybe it didn’t have to be perfect. You just had to be there together through thick and thin.”

“Maybe. I mean-” Kara pauses, as if searching for the right words “-people aren’t perfect by any means, but I think that love can be something you can count on, even if it hurts at times.”

Mon-El thinks back on the future version of Kara, the one that had already experienced the Phantom Zone. He thinks about that version of Kara and what she had said about love. Maybe he should not say anything, maybe he should let Kara get there herself, but Mon-El cannot help but ask.

"So." Mon-El drawls, moving his hand away from hers and instead running it through his hair. “When are you going to tell Lena how you feel?”

“What?" Kara sputters, looking caught off-guard. "I mean- I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I’m from the future. I know stuff, Kara.” Mon-El gives her a little nudge. “Also, I don’t think it would take a rocket scientist to figure out how you feel. The looks you give her says it all.”

The little nudge and the playfulness in which Mon-El speaks about her feelings causes Kara to cave.

"You know stuff, huh? You know right then, but," Kara lightly laughs, before shaking her head, “well, I don’t think it matters anyway. Lena is still mad about me not telling her.”

“Someone in the future once told me something about love." Mon-El pauses, briefly thinking about Imra. He shakes away those thoughts and refocuses back on Kara. "It can feel like home with some people and like the world with others. There are some people, though, that it can feel like everything with. You can have that with, Lena. Only if you let yourself believe that it still matters.”

"Yeah." Kara thoughtfully murmurs. “They sound like a wise person."

A knock comes on the training room door, and a DEO agent peeks inside.

"Ma'am, Sir." The agent states. “We’re ready when you are.”

The agent swiftly leaves. After a few moments, Kara stands up and looks down at the still sitting Mon-El.

“What do you say, Valor?" Kara extends her hand down to Mon-El. "Want to go save the world?”

Mon-El grabs her hand and allows her to pull him up. He presses his free hand on his hip. Their hands are still interlocked as a smile forms on his lips, mirroring the one from Kara before him.

"What do I say, huh?" Mon-El drawls, releasing the grasp and gesturing to the door with his cape. “After you of course.”

Kara laughs and leads the way. The moment is light enough for Mon-El to momentarily forget about their worries, to forget about the weight of the future bearing down on his shoulders. The lightness fades, though, with each step forward, and the burden comes back.

The memory of Imra, though, reminds Mon-El of why he must fight.

" _Remember,_ " Mon-El can hear her once more saying, " _we fight for the future._ "

* * *

Plenty of times, Kara Zor-El has looked down impossible odds and come out on top. Many times, it has come at the cost of those and of things dearest to her. In many ways, it feels like a burden at times, but it is a burden that is hers nonetheless. The Girl of Steel. The Last Daughter of Krypton. The Heiress to the House of El.

 _El Marayah_.

The motto of her family crest is the one thing that Kara Zor-El has tried her best to embrace throughout all the trials of her life.

It is a motto which she knows she must impart on the men and women who will fight beside her in the next hour.

“It will take all of us to defeat Brainiac." Supergirl states to the agents while standing on the stairwell of the DEO. "Some of us may fall in the process, but there is no room for failure. In my life, I've- I've lost many things, but in return, I gained so many other things. I lost one home, and I found another one here on Earth. The people here, all of you, mean something to me, and I will fight for you all, and to all those who fight beside me? Remember that we are stronger together. So, to the good fight then!"

Clapping momentarily fills the main room of the DEO. The clapping then settles away, and Kara watches as everyone makes their way off to prepare for the coming battle.

Her eyebrows furrow as she realizes that Lena was not among the crowd. Turning around, Kara sees Lena is outside on the balcony of the DEO skyscraper. It reminds Kara of before, when she looked out at National City during the Worldkillers' attack. There is a certain uncertainty to it all, but Kara does not want to leave things uncertain this time. Not when she finally has the chance to say all the things she never got to, so Kara makes her way over to where Lena is standing.

Lena glances at Kara, who remains a few feet away and leans against the railing. It is quiet for a few moments, and Kara suddenly realizes this is the first time that Lena has actually been alone with her. All the things that she imagined back in the Phantom Zone, all the feelings which she came to accept there, and all the glimpses that remained despite her loss of reality suddenly overwhelms Kara.

"If anything happens tomorrow," Kara starts, not wanting to leave anything unsaid this time, "I just-"

"Don't." Lena softly cuts her off, not unkindly this time. "I could barely handle the goodbye the first time. I won't do it a second."

That is not what Kara wants to hear.

If anything, Kara wants to tell Lena everything.

Everything that she never got to say, because Kara has learned the hard way that second chances rarely ever come along.

This time she has a second chance, and more than anything, Kara wants to take it.

Yet.

Kara cannot bring herself to do it.

Not when Lena is looking at her like anything she says next might break down all the walls between them.

So.

One more wall goes up.

This time it isn't Kara Danvers speaking to Lena.

Not even Kara Zor-El.

This time.

It is Supergirl talking to Lena on the balcony, reminiscent of their last true conversation from nearly a year ago.

"Very well then." Supergirl responds, voice devoid of any emotion this time. It is a simple resolve. "We both know what we have to do."

"Yes." Lena nods, voice just as collected and calm. "We both do."

"So," Supergirl drawls, placing her hands upon her hips, "To the good fight then."

"Yes." Lena replies back, unsure of what comes next. "To the good fight."

* * *

Brainiac watches out the window of his ship. It has been nearly an hour since his Skull Key was stolen from him. If his calculations are correct, then Supergirl and her friends will come for not only him but his ship. They must have certainly figured out his one weakness, but in doing so, it would mean that they would have to bring the Skull Key back onto his ship, back near him, if they wish to tear him down.

It is a calculated risk, but one which Brainiac can use to his advantage.

They will come to him, and when they do, he will take back the Skull Key.

After that, Brainiac will take a bit of Earth like he did with Krypton.

Then.

Earth can perish beneath his feet for all he cares.

"Is the Worldkiller prepared?" Brainiac turns away from the window and toward his robotic servant. "She will serve as a great advantage in the fight closing in."

"Yes, Master." His robotic servant replies. "The Worldkiller is prepared."

Brainiac turns back to his window, and in the distance, he sees Supergirl and her friends flying toward the ship.

"Hmm." Brainiac hums, delighted. "Showtime."

* * *

Lena shivers against the cold air up in the sky. For a brief moment, she truly regrets offering herself up to help, because as she dares to glance down, Lena feels a sudden dizziness overcome her.

"Shit!" Lena mutters into the warm chest supporting her. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah!" Mon-El simply laughs, still flying forward. "And here I thought Luthors weren't afraid of anything?"

Lena glares at Mon-El and suddenly, for the utmost time, regrets her decision to let him fly her anywhere. Though, Lena realizes that there were no more options. Flying to an alien ship with her brother's swore enemy Superman was out of the option, and J'onn was flying with Agent Danvers. As for Supergirl, Lena does not want to be seen as even more of a damsel, especially after the heated debate in the DEO.

So Valor it is.

"I'm not afraid!" Lena snaps back. "It is just that human bodies weren't made for this type of super nonsense!"

"Well!" Mon-El shouts back. "Looks like we're here so no more worries!"

He stops in mid-arm, still holding her up in his arms. Lena looks around and sees that Superman, Supergirl, and J'onn along with Agent Danvers are now suspended in the air. She then glances at the ship.

"Everybody knows the plan, right?" Superman says as they float outside the ship. "Because once we're inside, it is all or nothing."

Everyone's attention is drawn away from Superman upon seeing a door open outside the ship.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Agent Danvers asks aloud, still remaining in J'onn's hold. "Don't enemies normally try to keep you out of their bases?"

"Brainiac isn't a normal enemy!" Superman responds, before shooting forward toward the entrance. "Let's go!"

Upon entering the ship, the entrance closes behind them. It is somewhat unnerving, as Lena knows it must mean that Brainiac is in some way prepare for them.

"Uh, Lena?" Mon-El clears his throat. "You wanna get down now?"

Lena flushes, realizing that she is still in his arms. She quickly steps down from his hold and steadies herself on the floor.

"Find the mainframe." Superman specifically tells Lena. "We'll hold him off until then."

"Ready?" Agent Danvers states, shifting something in her pocket. "It is now or never."

With that, everyone heads off to the battle, but when she goes to search for the mainframe, Lena finds herself stopped.

"Lena." Supergirl stops her, grabbing her arm. "Be safe, okay?"

Lena looks down at where Supergirl is holding her. It is not like before, back at the DEO when they were going at each other. It is more of a reassurance than anything else.

"Yeah." Lena murmurs. "You too."

With that, Lena leaves.

* * *

Brainiac smiles to himself as he hears the heroes approaching, or rather falling right into his clutches.

"Hello." Brainiac turns to greet them, seeing five of them. "I was waiting for you to show up."

There is no response, though. The Kryptonian, Superman, shots forward and punches him. It barely phases him, and Brainiac merely tosses him aside. Next is Martian Manhunter, who does even manage to lay a hand on him. The effort manages to pick up when Supergirl charges toward him, but it is not enough for Brainiac to be concerned. After a few minutes off the tedious fighting, just as he decides to nearly end all this nonsense, Brainiac hears the human shout.

"Hey!" The human shouts, pulling something from her pocket. "I've got something you want!"

Brainiac looks up at that and sees what appears to be his Skull Key.

He moves toward the human, only for the Skull Key to be tossed to Superman.

Brainiac charges toward Superman and pins him to the wall. He snatches the Skull Key out of the kryptonian's hands only to find it is not the Skull Key at all, just an imitation.

"How foolish of you?" Superman grins. "You didn't think that it would be that easy now, did you?"

All that does is fire up Brainiac even more. He slings Superman across the room and lets out a growl as he looks at the other five in the room.

That is when he remembers.

Six beings flew onto his ship.

There is only five in front of him.

That means that one of them is searching for something.

The mainframe.

Brainiac remotely accesses some one of fresher servants upon realizing this.

 _Reign_.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Lena finds herself face-to-face with a ghost of the past.

Samantha Arias is alive and well.

No.

That isn't right.

Reign is alive and well before her.

"Sam?" Lena exhales. "How?"

"Sam is no more." Reign crackles out, voice echoing around the ship's halls. "Only Brainiac."

Lena does not have any time to react after that, because Reign suddenly speeds forward and pins her to the wall. The Skull Key is no longer within her hand. It is in Reign's free hand and moved away from her. Lena does not reach for it, because the need for air overwhelms her. Reign holds her by the throat against the wall, and Lena is nearly dangling. There is no way for Lena to escape, not physically.

One last shot.

Possibly hopeless.

Lena takes it though.

"Supergirl told us what you did in the Phantom Zone! How you rescued her! You were a hero, Sam!" Lena choked out, gasping as the grip tightened on her throat. "Be again- Be again that hero. Be the hero you were to us all."

Reign merely tighten her grip and the edges of Lena's vision turn black. Only a final whisper escapes from her lips.

"To- To Ruby."

Something registers in that moment. A light appears in Reign's eyes, and the edges of Lena's vision somewhat lighten as well.

"Ruby?"

Reign whispers, sounding so unlike herself at that moment, and her grip loosens.

"Yeah!" Lena chokes out with a newfound will. "Yeah, Ruby! Don't do it for me or you! Do it for her! Do it for Ruby!"

That seems to finally break through to Reign, who lets out a pained scream and finally releases Lena.

Lena gasps for air and clutches her throat. She pants heavily for a few moments and stares at Sam.

"Sam?" Lena croaks, moving forward. "Are you okay?"

Just like that, Sam begins to speak, rapidly and fast. It startles Lena, who has not heard her friend's voice in so long and who never thought she would hear it again, but Sam is determined and not willing to focus on anything other than stopping Brainiac.

"I know how to defeat him! It's like a computer, a really elaborate computer!" Sam states, running her hand against her temples. "It is so hard to comprehend, but there's a core where everything starts!"

"I already know that," Lena quickly adds, "and I can access it with this, but I don't know where the mainframe is!"

"It is hidden in the main room where Brainiac and them are fighting!" Sam exclaims, handing Lena back the Skull Key. "In the center where the Skull is! If you walk into with the Skull Key, everything will become visible but-"

"But what?" Lena asks. "What is it, Sam?"

"It is also a part of him." Sam states, sounding subdued and calm now. "If you destroy it, you destroy everything Brainiac has a hold of it. It finally ends."

Lena feels her breath catch at that. Everything that he has a hold of, and even if Sam is in control right now, that does not mean that Sam is completely free of his clutches.

"And you?" Lena thickly swallows. "What about you?"

"If I'm lucky, I get to see Ruby again."

Had Sam said anything else, Lena would have fought against it. She would have been unwilling to accept it. Having her friend briefly return only to leave again and permanently? The injustice of it all would be almost too much to bear, but Sam looks so hopeful. That look of hope is something that Lena has not seen for a long time, and if anyone deserves for it to come true, Lena knows that it is Sam.

So.

Lena has a little hope as well.

For Samantha Arias.

For what she lost and what she might now regain.

""I wish it could have been different." Lena finally states, voice thick with sadness and resignation. "I really do, Sam."

"Me too." Sam murmurs into her shoulder. "Now go."

With on last glance, Lena does just that.

She runs.

* * *

Lena was never good at running despite spending most of her life running. Running away from her feelings, running away from the nefarious plots of her family, running away from hit men. However, as she runs toward the sounds of fighting, Lena feels a certain rush within her. It carries her forward without any want or need to stop. Against her chest, Lena tightly holds the Skull Key.

Bursting into the throne room, Lena barely has the time to spare a glance toward the battle.

She faintly makes out Brainiac in her peripheral vision, but the hair of her arms stands up at the sight.

He has seen her, which means he has seen the Skull Key.

"Lena!" Supergirl shouts. "You shouldn't be here!"

Lena ignores Supergirl and continues running full-force toward the skull design on the floor. Lena can almost feel Brainiac behind her, but just a few more steps. That is when she hears something smashing behind her, but it does not matter seeing as she has managed to step onto the center. Just like walking through a fog and then into a clearing, Lena sees a throne of sorts.

Lena turns around to see what the smashing was. It appears that Supergirl had smashed into Brainiac and prevented him from stopping her. She takes a deep breath and sits down on the throne. She places what appears to be a headset of sorts over her and sees a screen which shows the key uploading.

Ten percent of the Skull Key has uploaded.

Lena nearly falls out the throne when a thunderous boom sounds from the force-field. Brainiac has smashed himself against the field in what appears to be a vain attempt to get to her. Though she knows that he cannot see her, seeing as the mainframe room is not visible without the Skull Key, Lena still feels fear spike through her. She switches between watching Brainiac and the others fight through the veil and between looking at the Skull Key upload screen.

It is at fifty-five percent. Her hope dampens as she sees that J'onn and Mon-El are heavily injured and off to the side. Superman and Supergirl are still fighting Brainiac.

The skull key hits seventy-three percent when Brainiac wraps a metal arm around Superman's neck. Supergirl quickly frees her cousin from the choke-hold, but Superman, exhausted and battered, falls to the ground. Judging from the expression on Supergirl's face, the beating must have taken a very serious toll on Superman.

"Kal-El!" Supergirl exclaims. "Stay here! I'll handle the rest!"

Lena watches as Supergirl stands up and positions herself for a fight. The skull key is at eighty-nine percent now, and Lena knows that time is of the essence. The exhaustion is apparent on the sweaty and pensive face of the Girl of Steel. Lena knows, from the many times she had observed her friend before, that Supergirl is teetering on weary. The fight and the gumption that is normally there, when she is as Supergirl, is evaporating with every blow that she has taken from Brainiac.

However, at ninety-three percent, Brainiac speaks aloud the words that bring about a fire within the Girl of Steel.

"I will destroy this planet the same way I destroyed Krypton! Nothing will stop me!"

That causes Lena to snap her focus away from the upload screen. The Girl of Steel's moment of confusion passes quickly, and Lena sees the way that Supergirl tenses upon those words. That is when Lena realizes that Supergirl did not know this information.

It was a miscalculation on Brainiac's part to share it as Lena soon realizes.

"You destroyed Krypton?"

The words are spoken slowly, but something is underneath them. Something that sounds far away and distant.

"When I took Kandor, the core of the planet was destabilized." Brainiac informs her, no hint of remorse. "It was inevitable really."

The skull key is at ninety-seven percent, but Lena does not notice that as her attention is on Supergirl. It is as if something has changed within the Girl of Steel. In moments before, Lena had thought that she had seen the worst side of Supergirl. When they fought over the kryptonite, Lena saw an angry and vicious side of the heroine. She saw a side capable of being something less than the Golden Pedestal which the world puts her on. Lena could never understand the pain that Supergirl must have felt in the last moments of Krypton nor would she like to understand, but Lena does understand how easily pain can beget anger.

Lena sees the skull key screen hit a hundred percent and access is granted, and Supergirl?

_Supergirl sees Red._

"Everything! I lost everything because of you!" Supergirl screams. "My whole world!"

The entire ship is at her disposal. All that remains now is taking it down from the inside, which will only happen if Supergirl holds off Brainiac. At the moment, it fortunately is Brainiac that is holding off Supergirl.

Lena focuses back on the mainframe. It is complex, just like Sam said it was, but Lena is a Luthor and knows how to break down complex problems. Start simple. Never dive right in. The basics are universal after all, in some way or another. It takes a bit longer than expected, to get through to the mainframe, but once Lena does, it is all over.

She broke it down to its core, and now, Lena breaks down the core.

It is only then, at this moment, Lena realizes that she must see it through and must ensure that the ship goes down.

The force-field between the mainframe throne and the rest of the ship flickers in and out. That is when Lena finally looks back up to the fight. It is just a battered and torn Supergirl facing off against Brainiac, the latter somehow having got the upper hand. Supergirl struggles against Brainiac's unbreakable grip, one of his metal arms pushing her down into the floor.

“You feel love for these humans!” Brainiac sneers to Supergirl. “Then you can watch them perish!”

* * *

Brainiac’s arms shoots out toward everyone else - Superman, Martian Manhunter, Valor, Alex, and Lena. He is nearly moving too fast for her, but the past year has taught her many things about herself. Isolation can do that to a person. The most important thing that Kara Zor-El has learned is that love is precious. It was the reason why she altered the Phantom Zone Projector a year before. It was the reason why she was willing to sacrifice herself for the people of Earth.

Once more, the people she loves and the planet she loves are in danger. Kara Zor-El hesitated once before, back when she was on that ship with the Worldkillers. Maybe if she had destroyed the ship with her heat vision then she never would have had to resort to projecting them into the Phantom Zone. Maybe if she had done that, then there might have been more time to get through to Reign. To Sam. Brainiac would have never escaped, and Earth would not be in danger.

However, Kara Zor-El can no longer think about that. She is no longer damned to the Phantom Zone and forever stuck wondering about the what-ifs.

Kara Zor-El will not hesitate again.

“No!”

The grip Brainiac has against Supergirl is broken as the Last Daughter of Krypton screams out and tears herself away from him with all the strength she can muster. Her body moves faster than it ever has before and smashes one-by-one against every single arm that is shooting out toward her loved ones. Supergirl can faintly register the sound of metal crunching against her steel-like body.

Supergirl comes to a skidding stop on the cold metal floor. Her knees dig into the floor. Her fists are balled against it as well. Laying scattered around her are Brainiac’s metal phalluses. It is faint, but Supergirl can see the surprise hidden in the intellect’s expression.

The Kryptonian gives him no time to respond. Once more, Supergirl slams against him. This time, it feels slightly different. Something has shifted.

Her fist becomes bloody. Not from her own blood but from his.

Each punch is for something.

For the People of Earth.

For her family and friends.

For the Phantom Zone.

For Krypton.

Supergirl only stops when she feels the floor around her shift.

"The ship is going down!" Alex shouts, gripping onto the side of a wall. "It is working!"

The descent of the ship causes everyone to fly backward and become sprawled throughout the room.

"We have to leave!" Superman orders, finding footing. "Now!"

It is chaotic for a few moments. Everyone is then gone, except two. Superman, Mon-El, and J’onn have left the ship, the latter having carried away Alex, but Supergirl can’t move, because when she turns to the throne, Supergirl sees Lena still seating on it. Her body remains rooted within the confines of Brainiac’s ship. It jerks underneath her body, and the Kryptonian stumbles forward. Her eyes meet Lena’s own determined one, and Supergirl cries out:

“Lena!”

Lena already knows what Supergirl wants to say as she replies:

“I’m staying! I’m going to make sure that the ship goes down and that he is on it!”

The thing that scares Supergirl the most about this is she knows that Lena is serious. There is no concern for her own safety. In fact, there is a blatant disregard for it as she faces death with a determined stance, but Kara Zor-El has already lost so many people.

Kara can’t lose Lena.

Not after everything.

The ship jerks again, more forcefully. Supergirl manages to finally make it to Lena. Her fingers grip into the sides of the metal throne.

“We’ve already won!” Her voice comes out gruff as she tries to convince Lena. “You don’t have to do this!”

“It’s okay.” Lena simply shakes her head and quietly murmurs. “You can leave me, Kara.”

As the words leave her mouth, the ship suddenly descends even faster. Supergirl clutches at the metal throne. Her fingers claw against it so tightly that it nearly crumbles in her hands. Everything is spinning so fast, and Lena appears to be a blur as the ship continues to tumble down to the Earth. Supergirl does not know why Lena is willing to do this. There is no need for her to stay on the ship. Everything has already been done. Maybe Lena feels like she has to prove herself to the world. Maybe she is just being selfless.

Maybe both.

Regardless, Kara Zor-El refuses to lose Lena Luthor. It is never an option. Not to Kara. The decision is already made before Supergirl even latches herself onto Lena. Her body tightly presses against the youngest Luthor as if acting like a protective shield. Her fist extends up in the air as it takes the first blow against the many levels of metal obstructing her way into the sky.

The wind blows around them, and the sound of metal crashing below them rings all around, but Supergirl does not focus on any of this. Instead, Supergirl focuses solely on Lena. How close they both came only hits her when she finally brings herself to look away from Lena and back down at the ruins of Brainiac’s ship. It is barely a hundred feet above the ground.

“I told you to leave me!” Lena shakily exclaims, body trembling against the wide open sky. “Why did you save me?”

“I told you.” Supergirl softly replies. “I can’t lose you again.”

There is no response from the CEO after that confession. Her expression softens. It is no longer defensive like it was back at the DEO, and it is no longer pitiful like it was when the Kryptonian was lost within her mind. Instead, Lena curiously watching Supergirl.

As her feet touch the ground, Supergirl gently eases Lena into a standing position. The Kryptonian cannot help but notice how close the two are. They are nearly inches apart, and Lena is still looking at her in that soft and searching way. The impulsive part of Supergirl wants to lean forward and do what she should have done a year before. She wants to do what she spent an indeterminable amount of time wishing she could while in the Phantom Zone.

Supergirl wants to kiss Lena Luthor.

It is not until she is actually moving closer that Supergirl hears the sound of multiple boots landing against the ground a few feet behind her. Slowly turning away from Lena, Supergirl is met with the sight of J’onn, Alex, Superman, and Mon-El. The first one to rush forward is her sister. Alex latches onto her, an action which she returns.

“You did.” Alex murmurs against her collar. “You defeated him.”

Over the shoulder of her sister, Supergirl finds her eyes drifting back to Lena who has now moved away from her. The distance that Lena is putting between them is as clear as day, but Supergirl cannot help but see a glimmer of something in her best friend's eyes. Not as strong as it was as before but still something.

Her eyes drift from Lena and back toward the ruins of Brainiac's ship.

The sight of it brings her a strange sense of calmness, despite not knowing what comes next.

"No." Supergirl finally looks back at Alex. “We all defeated him.”

* * *

After many fights and battles, Kara has stood on the DEO balcony and looked out at National City. The city always seems so quiet after the chaos. During major battles like the ones with Queen Rhea and the Worldkillers, the damage can sometimes be seen for miles. The city looks like that as the damage left in Brainiac’s defeat is still left for all to see.

“What are you thinking about?”

The oh-so-familiar sound of her sister coming up behind her causing Kara to turn and look back at Alex. Her eyes then shift back toward the city, and Supergirl simply answers with:

“I’m thinking about how National City has lived to see another day.”

Leaning up against the balcony wall, Alex gazes out upon National City as well. For a few moments, there is simply a comfortable silence between the two sisters.

“Yeah.” Alex simply sighs. “The Girl of Steel lives to see another one, too.”

“I imagined this moment so many times, Alex. Being here with you all again. It almost doesn’t feel real, and it is real but-” Kara sighs, somewhat dazed as she stares out at the skyscrapers and night sky, "-but I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

Kara does not know how to answer that. How could she possibly explain that even now, as she feels and breathes and is still weary from the battles, that she isn't sure that she even exists at all? How can she explain that it is like her waking up in that pod for the first time on Earth, so disconnected from the reality of it all that she simply went through the motions instead?

No words can describe it.

"Nothing." Kara settles on that answer. "Nothing at all.

Alex stares, a curious expression on her face and concern as well. Her sister says nothing, but Kara thinks that maybe Alex does at least know what she means and is willing to leave it at " _nothing_ " for now.

Either way, Alex simply changes the topic instead and nudges at her.

"So?" Her sister points back toward the DEO main floor. "How is _that_ coming along?”

That referring to Lena Luthor of all things. Kara looks from her sister to Lena, who is walking down the stairs of the DEO and to the main floor.

“I have no idea.” Kara confesses, a crinkle forming in her eyebrows. "I honestly don't know."

Kara sneaks a glance back at Lena, who has now walked around the corner and toward the elevator doors.

"Hey." Alex draws back Kara's attention. "Go to her.”

"Huh?" Kara mumbles. "I don't think she-"

"You may have spent nearly a year in space, but I was here for a year." Alex cuts her off, dismissively waving her hand. "Trust me when I say that Lena does still care about you, even if she's suddenly decided to close herself off once you got back."

"But-"

"Nope." Alex does not back down. "Talk to her, okay? You both need it."

Kara fiddles with her cape, still unsure.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?" Kara asks, as if looking for a reason to back out. "We still need to catch up after all.”

“Enough with the excuses." Alex firmly tells her, giving her sister a light shove in the right direction. "You and I are going to spend the next couple months catching. Now go talk to her.”

“Yeah!" Kara breathes out, a little more confident in herself. "No more excuses!”

A rush of air blows past Alex. It isn’t even a second later that she is able to make out the sound of Lena Luthor screaming. It seems that the “ _no more excuses_ ” attitude that her little sister has now adopted and the super-speeding to face her issues head-on was not well received by the CEO.

* * *

“Jesus Christ! ” Lena clutches her chest as Supergirl without so much as a warning appears before her just as she is about to reach the DEO elevator. She can barely keep the shakiness out of her voice as she demands the Kryptonian to “Don’t ever do that again!”

“I’m sorry! I just-” The Kryptonian at least has the decency to look sheepish. Fiddling with the edge of her cape, Supergirl glances up at Lena and nervously explains. “I just wanted to say that, uh, Brainiac is defeated!”

“I know.” Of all the things Supergirl could have said at that moment, Lena thinks that this is the most ridiculous. “I was there after all.”

“Of course! I know that!”

Supergirl quickly exclaims, and her eyes shift to the floor for a moment as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. The action is not something necessarily out of the ordinary for the CEO, but it is strange to see the unusually posed Girl of Steel _so human_.

“I just thought that since everything is over that we could maybe talk about us, like you said we could.”

_Oh._

Lena should have expected this from the get-go since she did tell Supergirl that they could talk about it after Brainiac was dealt with. Now that the time has arrived, Lena finds herself unwilling to have this conversation.

“Can we wait?” Lena sighs and immediately notices the way that the Kryptonian’s expression goes from nervous to dejected. It was as if Supergirl was actually looking forward to this conversation despite her apparent anxiousness. “I mean, maybe until after the rush wears off.”

“Of course!” Supergirl lightly nods, though her tone sounds a little unsure. “Take all the time you need! I can wait!”

“Soon,” Lena reassures Supergirl, adding on, “I promise.”

An uncomfortable silence seems to follow that statement, and Lena now finds herself become anxious as well. She cannot bear the tension any longer and awkwardly gestures toward the elevator.

"Um." Lena murmurs. “I suppose that I should be getting back to L-Corp.”

With that, Lena goes to leave. She presses the elevator button, and the doors slide open. Lena steps on it.

“Lena?" Supergirl stops her. "Wait!"

"Hmm?" Lena turns back. “Yeah?”

"I just-" Supergirl is quiet for a moment, then she finally speaks. “I missed you.”

"Yeah." Lena murmurs. “I missed you, too.”

With that, the elevator doors shut.

She is not sure what comes next, but in time, Lena knows she will be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, when I started this fanfic a little over a year ago, I thought I would have finished by this point. This update has been a long time coming. Always with the excuses, but truly, attending full-time college is time consuming, but I am going to update the next chapter by Saturday of next week.
> 
> If I managed to write it, I will also post on the same day the chapter of my next fic which will be titled, "Injustice: Goddesses Among Us" since those who commented before said they would want that version next. Injustice!Supercorp will be a delight to write, and since I am the biggest fan of the Injustice plots, having even read the prequel comics, it will be fun to put an Evil!Supergirl spin on it instead of Evil!Superman. Lena, in said fic, will be at best Morally Grey.
> 
> As for those who have stuck it through or who just started reading it, thank you for taking the time to read it and especially those who commented. It may seem like nothing, but commenting truly has motivated me to finish this thing.
> 
> As always, sorry for any major errors, and kudos if you like it, and comment if you love it.


	6. Super & Luthor

It should not even be possible considering that her body runs warmer than most, but Kara is freezing cold. It reminds her off the times when she was underneath the waters of Argo City bays, but the further down she goes, the colder she gets until there is only darkness.

Only a stillness like the Phantom Zone.

Always the Phantom Zone.

Kara sits up from the bed, where the pillow now lays soaked in sweat. She stands up and walks back out of the room and down the hallway. She knocks on the door at the end of it, and with her super-hearing, Kara can make out her sister muttering.

" _I'm coming. One sec._ "

Her sister's voice sounds tired, and it only makes Kara feel guilty. Staying with her sister due to not having an apartment already felt like a burden enough. Waking up said sister in the middle of the night because of nightmares was another level of shame altogether.

"Alex?" Kara murmurs upon the door opening to reveal her sister. "I don't mean to bother, but you know?"

Kara dwindles off after that, because she does not even need to finish the sentence. Her sister has had this conversation with her too many times in the two weeks.

"Come on." Alex sighs, gesturing for her to enter. "Get in here, you alien."

Kara drags herself into her sister's room, and like all the other times, she heads directly to the bed. Alex settles in beside her and tosses over the blanket. After a few moments of getting comfortable, Kara hears Alex slightly exhale.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex hesitates. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Kara nods.

"Are you-" Alex pauses, as if something is caught in her throat. "Are you hurting yourself?"

"No!" Kara exclaims, rolling over to face her sister who does the same. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I'm not stupid." Alex mutters, sounding somewhat offended. "I saw how you acted the day your mind came back. Hitting everything in the med room, clutching your arm against you? I know the signs."

"That was-" Kara thickly swallows, searching for the right words. "That was a very confusing time. I had to be sure it was real."

"Yeah." Alex deeply sighs. "I know, and I know it is still confusing, but you wouldn't do that anymore. Would you?"

Kara purses her lips. A part of her wants to say no, but the other part of her that has spent some nights back out as Supergirl is not sure. When she fight aliens on her level, it is amazing.

The fights.

The battles.

The bruises.

The pain.

It is not the only thing makes Kara want to live. Her family and friends are enough for that. Her willpower is enough for that, but sometimes, the pain is the only thing which makes her feel alive. 

"No." Kara settles on saying, not wanting to cause any worry. "I wouldn't."

"Good." Alex replies, rolling over. "Just don't hog the covers, okay?"

The last statement is enough to break the tension as Kara rolls back over. As she does, Kara jerks the blanket toward her and covers up a laugh as her sister exclaims.

"Hey!" Alex shouts. "Not funny!"

Things might not feel real, but one thing is for certain. Her sister will always be there for her, and that is enough for Kara right now.

* * *

Three weeks passes since her return before Alex finally mentions the glaringly obvious elephant in the room.

"So?" Alex drawls one night during a movie. "When are you going to like-"

"Going to what?" Kara replies, after her sister pauses too long. "To like what?"

"Get a job." Alex states. "Leave this apartment. Do anything."

"I do stuff." Kara says, getting huffy. "I get food."

"Yeah," Alex grumbles, "but you only do it as Supergirl. You never go out as Kara Danvers."

"Well." Kara slowly states. "Kara Danvers was dead, you know?"

"I already told you." Her sister sighs. "The DEO came up with a cover story. Kara Danvers' body was misidentified. You were actually in a coma, so you have no excuse." 

"I know," Kara exhales, "but you don't understand, okay?"

"Then tell me." Alex states, moving to lay against her hand. "I want to understand."

Kara wants to verbalize her feelings. She truly does, but how could she explain? It was hard enough when she first came back and everything felt like a lie, like a terrible dream she would wake up from. The past three weeks, though, have only been worse. A part of her feels trapped, despite being free from the Phantom Zone. It feels like the Phantom Zone not only dulled her powers, at least for a time, but also permanently seeped into her bones.

Numbness.

That is the only way to describe it, like frostbite. It is like when the coldness finally gets to the point of making you lose feeling.

Kara breathes and speaks and moves, but everything feels numb.

"I can't." Kara finally replies, looking away. "I just can't."

Her sister looks at her for a moment, and Kara feels somewhat ashamed. If she isn't numb, then it is shame over not being better, and she would prefer the numbness over that any day.

"Well," Alex turns back to the movie, "I already set up an interview with Lena tomorrow at nine a.m., so be ready!"

"What?" Kara exclaims. "You what!"

"It's getting late." Alex picks up the remote and stops the movie. "I need to turn in."

"You can't just- just-" Kara stumbles for words as she watches her sister stand up, "say that then go to sleep!"

As if having nothing else to say, Alex merely continues to walk to her bedroom. Kara stands up and follows her down the hallway. 

"Plus, you know, you didn't even like Lena last I remember," Kara states, "or at least you didn't trust her as much, so why set up a meeting for me with her?"

"Yeah," Alex concedes, "but the past year has changed my opinion on that, and I truly believe it would be good for you to get back a support circle. Lena can be a part of that."

Lena could be, but in actuality, she is another ordeal in itself. Lena had said that they could talk in time. She had promised, but Kara has only received radio silence from her. Granted, Kara did not exactly reach out either but had instead decided to wait. If she learned anything from their last confrontation in the DEO, Lena does not take well to being imposed upon. Kara was afraid of making a wrong step or wrong move, because that would mean putting even more distance between the two of them, so she simply waits.

"Look, Lena and I haven't talked since Brainiac," Kara explains, trying to convey to her sister the damaging potential to this idea, "so I'm not sure it's a good idea to meet up just yet."

"Look." Alex sighs and turns around at the threshold of her bedroom. "Remember when I pushed you in the pool to teach you how to swim again since your powers messed you all up and you had to relearn?"

"Yeah." Kara purses her lips, remembering that horrible experience all over again. "You had to jump into the water and pull me out the first three times because I kept sinking. After the fourth time of you pushing me, I learned though."

"Exactly!" Alex states as if Kara just said what she was looking for. "You needed a push then, and you need a push now. Either way, I'll be there for you when you need it."

With that, Alex shuts the door and locks it. Kara stands outside it for a moment, feeling utterly confused over the entire conversation which just occurred.

"You know!" Kara exclaims loud enough for her sister to hear. "I think you pushed me into that water for fun, not to help me, but whatever!"

Behind the door, Kara hears a slight chuckle and a whisper of " _goodnight Kara_ ".

With that pretty much ending the conversation, Kara sighs and turns around. Readying herself for bed, she makes herself comfortable in her bedroom and ponders over what her sister said. _Get a job. Support group._  She understood that Alex's intention's were good-hearted, but a part of her still feels like a burden. Her dependence, or lack of independence, ever since returning from the Phantom Zone is something which Kara is more than aware of. Throwing herself into Supergirl, embracing the fighting, is easy enough for her, but living as Kara Danvers feels like a chore. It feels like an expectation and just something she will simply have to put up with. It feels like when she first arrived and went through the motions.

In the distance, Kara perks up as she hears the sound of sirens.

She places her hands in her pajama pockets.

Kara Danvers should be sleeping right now.

Kara Danvers could easily let what sounds like a simple crime be left to the professionals.

Supergirl, though, does not have to sleep.

Not when the City isn't.

Making sure to not alert her sister, Kara speeds into her super suit.

One crime and then she can sleep.

Or at least that is what she tells herself.

* * *

Lena stares at her chart for the day. It is filled with mostly management stuff and board meetings. There is a brief interview with on it. In the midst of all the drama, the public had momentarily forgot about her new alien-detection device. It is one week until the release, and the public is now murmuring about it again. The attack with Brainiac, along with the previous alien invasion, seems to have caused any negative responses to disappear.

Her device is well-received.

Very well received.

Lena only hopes that it will do good. 

The doors to her office fling open so fast that Lena is startled. In walks Kara Danvers dressed in her typical cardigans and wearing her signature glasses. Behind her is Lena's new assistant Ashley.

"Miss Luthor!" Her assistant exclaims. "This woman wouldn't stop! I tried but-"

"Don't worry, Ashley." Lena waves her hand. "I know her."

Her assistant nods and leaves, not without glaring at Kara in the process. Kara nervously shifts from side to side for a moment. Lena cannot help but feel just as nervous, because ever since the Brainiac ordeal, Lena has not once reached out to Kara. Avoidance was her preferred method of dealing with Kara Danvers, because Lena knew the reality of the situation.

Lena loved Kara.

She accepted that finally, and Lena could forgive Kara for her betrayal, in time at least.

However, Lena could never trust Kara again, and because of that, Lena could not be with her.

Not in way that she wants to be, especially considering the fact that Kara never wanted her that way to begin with.

So Lena simply decides to do the one thing she was always good at.

That was cutting out people from her life who she could not trust.

Kara Danvers has now become that.

Though, civility was one of the things which she was taught to value as a child, so Lena simply smiles when addressing Kara instead.

"So?" Lena drawls, somewhat stiff. "What brings you here today?"

"I want my job back." Kara bluntly tells Lena. "I know you have all the right to turn me down and that-"

"You start tomorrow." Lena replies. "I'll let James know."

"-but this job means practically everything to me and-" Kara stops mid-sentence and looks back up at Lena, "-and what?"

"You're hired back." Lena simply states. "Though, I don't know why you came to me. James is the one over CATCO now."

"Alex said that she set up a meeting?" Kara states, somewhat confused. "She told me that last night."

"I'm afraid to say," Lena responds, "that your sister lied to you for whatever reason."

"Yeah." Kara murmurs. "Something about wanting me to get out, I guess."

Lena cannot help but take notice of that statement. She gives Kara a one and notices that she looks a bit more worse for wear. Her hair is a bit blown about, as if it was ran over one quick time with a brush instead of smoothed out. Her clothing looks a bit crinkled, which is a bit strange considering that this was supposed to a job interview of sorts, and Lena cannot be certain, but Kara looks a bit tired. That is when she notices the bit of smudge on Kara's neck and some on her hand.

"You've got something on your neck and hand." Lena gestures some. "It looks like smudge or something."

"Oh!" Kara gasps, looking down at her hand. "Yeah. I kinda just came here from a fire so."

"Oh." Lena says in return, a bit distantly. "Supergirl emergency then."

"Are you-" Kara hesitates, as if treading heavy waters, "Are you ready to talk about _that_ yet?"

"No." Lena replies, a bit forcefully before backtracking upon seeing a wince in response. "Not yet. Just- Just not yet."

Kara nods at that, and Lena glances away, unable to meet the once more dejected expression which graces her face. However, after a moment, Kara somewhat nervously prods Lena even further. It is more of a ramble than anything, but it is oddly reminiscent to Lena, who remembers the various other times before when Kara would ramble on about everything and nothing at all.

"Everyone thought I was dead!" Kara exclaims, slightly chuckling to herself. "You know, I feel like Tom Hanks in Castaway except without the news coverage! I obviously can't say I was lost at sea, because they ran my obit and everything in the paper, so yeah."

Kara dwindles off after that, and Lena ponders over that statement for a moment.

"I didn't-" Lena pauses, "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah, but the DEO came up with an explanation which might actually work unless people start digging around." Kara states, placing her hands in her pockets and sheepishly looks up at Lena. "Want to hear it?"

Lena feels a bit uncomfortable at that question. It ventures into a familiar and friendly area which she does not want to go back to with Kara, but the tone in Kara's voice sounds a bit more excited and soft. It does not sound the dull way in which it had at the DEO during her out-of-it moments. It does not sound like the angry tone which she held during their arguments.

It simply sounds like the old Kara, her best friend who just liked talking with her.

Lena knows better. She knows she should just say she is busy or something, that she should avoid this ordeal altogether, but Lena caves like she always does when it comes to Kara.

"Why not?" Lena shrugs and leans forward. "Hit me, Miss Danvers."

"Okay!" Kara sits down in the chair in front of her desk, becoming somewhat more comfortable as the conversation continues. "I warn you, though. It sounds like something out of a wack comic book or something."

"Well," Lena genuinely chuckles at that, "I would say your entire life is something out of a comic book or something."

"The person in the grave, you know," Kara whispers, leaning forward in a conspiring manner, "is actually a stranger."

"But how?" Lena leans forward and whispers, playing along. "How could that possibly be?"

"Body was mutilated pretty bad." Kara solemnly responds, leaning back. "The coroners in the city were overbooked after the battle. My family misidentified me, and the coroner went with it. In actuality, I was in a coma and known as Jane Doe for a year. I got transferred out of the city, and when I woke up, I was in for a pretty big shock."

"Hmm?" Lena hums thoughtfully. "I don't think placing the blame on the coroners is morally ethically."

"Don't worry." Kara states. "I won't write a story about it, and besides, it isn't like I can just tell the truth."

_It isn't like I can just tell the truth._

Just like that, Lena feels the mood sour. The statement reminds Lena, in a very sharp way, that Kara Danvers can't tell the truth. It reminds Lena of the fact that Kara never told her the truth, not until the end. It reminds her that her best friend lied to her for two years, disappeared for one year, and suddenly came back.

"I'm sorry," Lena states, trying her best not to sound too cold, "but I think it would be best if you leave now. I have work that needs to be done so." 

"Oh." Kara lowly states. "Yeah, I'll just be heading now."

Lena watches Kara leave, and a part of her wants to call her back. The conversation, while not so intimate, was somewhat nice. Then again, Lena cannot bring herself to do it. Something is holding her back, pride or whatnot, and by the time she can bring herself to say something, Kara is already gone.

All of that is forgotten, though, when her phone rings.

"Hello?" Lena answers, listening to her assistant. "Of course. Tell the board I will be right there and to let them know today will be focused on the detection device."

With that, Lena hangs up the phone and makes her way to the board meeting.

Lena can worry about Supergirl another time.

Right now is business time.  

* * *

The next day, Kara arrives back at CATCO and shocks at least a good portion of her familiar co-workers. She hashes out her half-baked explanation, and it seems like everyone accepts it at face value. She gets mostly warm welcome backs from everyone.

Everyone except her former boss.

Snapper.

"I thought you were dead." Snapper deadpans upon her entering his office. "It was slightly less pleasant around here, but there were perks."

Kara frowns at that, unsure if it was a heartfelt greeting or an insult. She settles on a backhanded compliment at best.

"Anyway, Ponytail," Snapper continues on, "Miss Luthor hired you back. Said you'd been in some coma or something, but remember, that ain't no excuse for making basic spelling errors like you did before. Y-O-U-R is possessive, and if you mess that word up again, I'll fire you even if Miss CEO doesn't like. I mean honestly. You'd think English wasn't your native tongue or something."

Kara clenches her teeth into a tight smile and forces herself to not comment on his informal and unprofessional use of the word " _ain't_ " because she knows better.

"Absolutely." Kara replies, at the very least passive aggressively. "I ain't going to mess up."

"Good," Snapper gruffly responds, "and don't use the word ain't. It ain't a real word."

It takes all her willpower to not scoff at that, because she is certain that he is now messing with her - or at least she _hopes_ so.

"Anyway," Snapper states, "since you and Miss Luthor are gal pals and whatnot, you get to cover her new alien detection device release. I want it done by six p.m. sharp for tomorrow's magazine, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Kara replies, holding up a hand. "Did you just say alien detection device release?"

"Did the coma knock out your hearing or something?" Snapper snaps. "Of course I did, now get! Get!"

Kara quickly makes her way out of his office and feels something flare up inside her as she thinks about what he just said.

Lena is releasing her alien detective device.

Last Kara remembered, Lena had put that on the back burner for ethical reasons.

She frowns, realizing that maybe more changed in the past year than she cared to find out.

During her diligent research, Kara comes across the announcement from about two and a half weeks ago.

It makes her flare up, hearing Lena say such things and dedicate such things in her memory.

It only makes her realize further that this is a conversation not for Kara Danvers.

Rather for Supergirl.

* * *

" _On the eve of the one year anniversary of Supergirl’s sacrifice, on the eve of the pain and loss that this city faced nearly a year ago at the cruelty of invading forces who called themselves the Worldkillers. Tomorrow marks a date in our human history which will never be forgotten. The abject horror which we all faced as we came to the brink of extinction, an event nearly brought about by those who considered themselves Gods, will always been carried within every one of us,_ _but Reign was no God and neither was the other Worldkillers, but many of us ended up suffering at their hands regardless."_

“ _L-Corp has decided, in honor of the sacrifice that Supergirl made against invading alien forces, to continue on in her name and help protect human and alien lives alike by announcing the release of the alien detection device, which will come to the market four weeks from today. Such a device will be put into the hands of our law enforcement and hospitals and government agencies, and it will be able to ensure our protection against any alien life form which seeks to do us harm."_

* * *

Kara lands down upon the L-Corp balcony. Her cape flutters behind her, and her landing makes a slight thudding noise. The thudding is enough to draw the attention of Lena sitting at her desk. Lena turns in her swirling chair. Her expression is a bit guarded, but nevertheless, Lena opens up the balcony door and lets her in.

"Supergirl," Lena greets her, "I imagine that you're hear for a purpose."

"I'm supposed to be interviewing you." Kara coldly states. "It is over your new tech release."

Just like that, Lena clams up. She folds her arms across her chest in a defensive manner and backs away a bit.

"Well," Lena thickly replies, "I would imagine that is a job for _Kara Danvers_ then, Supergirl." 

"It is," Kara concedes, "but as Supergirl, I want to know why."

"Why are you even asking?" Lena asks, a bit haughty. "You saw what Brainiac did! I’m merely putting this device out as a means for us humans to protect ourselves!”

“You mean yourself!" Kara shoots back. "What about the aliens, huh? What about them?”

"Aliens will always have the upper hand!" Lena shoots back in response. "You have more advanced technology, more advanced biology! Some can even hide in plain sight! This levels the playing field!"

“You aren’t just identifying threats!" Kara exclaims, unable to hold back any longer. "You’re outing people for being who they are, and it is wrong!”

“It isn’t like that!" Lena replies, utterly offended by the claim. "I would never want that!"

“You give an inch! They take a mile!" Kara shouts, voice raising with each sentence. "If the law and hospitals can have it, then surely civilians must have it as well! How long before I walk into CATCO and have to press my thumb against a screen that will flash red? How long until there are no more safe places for us?”

"No." Lena responds, voice dangerous lowly. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?" Kara bitterly asks. "Speak the truth?”

"No." Lena states once more. “Don’t make me sound like my family.”

That statement causes Kara to halt in her rant for a moment. The way in which Lena delivers it reminds her of a year ago. It reminds her of their kryptonite fight. The level of defensiveness and the level of distrust is palpable, and it is not what Kara wanted to invoke. She just wants Lena to understand why the device would be dangerous and be wrong.

"I don't-" Kara stumbles for words, desperately hoping to rectify the situation, “I don’t think you are like your family! Not at all!”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?" Lena shouts. "Why didn’t you tell me you were Supergirl?”

That question throws her off. It is the one Kara has been waiting for Lena to ask her. She faintly remembers, in her mindless haze, Lena actually asking her it.

Edges of the conversation.

A feeling of a soft hand over hers.

A promise of always being there for her.

Right now, Kara thinks that maybe the promise was just an emotional passing.

The way Lena is looking at her, after all, is not in anyway remotely soft.

Kara begins to speak, not wanting to let this be the thing which ends it all.

“Because-”

She stops herself short of saying the truth. The real truth. It started out as her not knowing if she could trust Lena, a small part of that being that she was a Luthor, but it turned into something else entirely. The fear of rejection went deeper than her being an alien. It was the fear of Lena rejecting her for being herself, which meant that Lena could never love her. Not the way that Kara loves Lena.

She loves Lena the way that Mon-El stated. With Alex, it felt like home. With Mon-El, it felt like the world, but with Lena, it feels like _everything_.

Kara already lost everything once.

She couldn't bare to do it again, so when Lena asks her, “Because of what?”

Kara simply shakes her head and murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

That response seems to do the one thing that Kara was afraid of, though. It only puts one more barrier between Lena and her, but this time feels different.

This time feels terrifyingly final.

"You know," Lena bitterly laughs, “I actually thought that if you ever came back that you would have the guts to give me an explanation. How wrong I was.”

"Lena-" Kara attempts to explain the best she can, “I just-”

"No!" Lena interrupts, flaring up. “You can see your way out now, Miss Danvers. You can see your way out of _everything_ involving me."

Just like that, Kara feels a part herself go numb. It is not like the numbness that she has been feeling for the past month. It is a different type of numbness. It is drenched with fear and heartbreak. The kind one feels when they lose someone they hold dear to them, and Kara cannot help but feel like this is something she deserves. Like she just helped speed up her own demise all because she couldn't stop herself from fighting with Lena over some alien detection device. She does not like it one bit, this new technology, but she absolutely _hates_ the idea that Lena wants nothing to do with her.

Kara wants to fight back against the final decision to cut off all ties, but the numbness feels too overwhelming.

Besides, Lena never took well to fighting in the first place.

"If that is what you want," Kara slowly states, holding back her tears, "then okay."

"It is." Lena states with a steely resolve. "It is what I want."

Kara nods at that and turns away. Her cape flutters behind her as she makes her way onto the balcony. She refrains from turning around to look back at Lena, and if she had, Kara would have saw Lena looking back her. She would have saw the hint of regret mixed in with the anger and the hurt. She would had found herself having a little bit of hope left.

Kara never looked back.

Only numbness was left in return. 

* * *

Kara spends the last six hours since her meeting with Lena throwing herself into Supergirl. Her phone is blown up with texts from Snapper about her deadline in an hour. She does not want to type the article, because she does not think she can be objective. Kara does not think that she will be able to write without ruining things between Lena and her even more. 

Finally returning back to the apartment, Kara locks herself in her room. Her sister is at the apartment, not having to go into the DEO yet. She is still in her super suit. She is covered in smudge from fires, smells like gunpowder from being shot with bullets, and has her hair flayed everything. When her sister tries to talk to her, Kara ignores her and heads for the bedroom.

Kara glances over at the mirror in her room and immediately looks away. She looks rough, and she feels rough. After the fight with an alien that could somewhat hurt her, her body feels a bit sore. It is nice, but it does not help get rid of the pain that she is feeling over Lena.

That pain is not like the pain she has come to embrace, not like the pain from her fights as Supergirl.

This pain cuts deeper.

She finds herself laying perfectly still on the bed. 

"Kara?" She hears her sister's voice from outside the guest bedroom. "You okay in there?"

Kara does not answer. She instead closes her eyes, allowing the darkness to overtake her.

It does not scare her as much, the darkness, like it did before.

It makes her feel better.

Like if she lays there long enough, she won't have to focus on the reality of everything.

"Kara?" Alex tries once more. "Please open up. Just tell me what happened."

"You don't-" Kara says, eyes still closed. "You don't understand."

"I told you I would always be there when you need me." Alex softly says from behind the door. "I can't do that if you don't let me in."

Tears feel her eyes to the point where Kara is forced to open them. It stings. She glances at the door before shakily pushing herself up and walking to the door. She does not open it, but Kara looks through it. She can hear sister on the other side looking very concerned and worried per usual.

"I fought with Lena," Kara breathes out. "and she doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"What was the fight?" Alex says after a moment. "What did you fight about?"

"I'm sorry." Kara shakes her head, despite her sister not being able to see it. "I just can't."

Her sister lingers for a moment outside the door.

"Okay." Alex murmurs. "When you can, let me know."

Her sister walks away, and Kara sighs. She leans against the door and closes her eyes. Once more, it feels like she is letting her sister down somehow, letting everyone down somehow.

Her phone buzzes in her pocket.

_Snapper._

She may not be able to do some things for others, but Kara can at least get her article in on time.

* * *

_"L-Corp: A New Era for Mankind and Aliens" by Kara Danvers_

_The world changes everyday. The sun comes up, and the sun goes down, and people evolve. Society evolves. Since aliens have revealed themselves to humans, humans have evolved on their views of existence. The question of "are we alone in the universe" has finally been answered, and with that comes many more questions._

_What do we do next._

_L-Corp is set to release a new technology with the potential to do many things for humans and aliens alike._

_Alien detection devices are being released to law enforcement agencies, hospitals and clinics, and government agencies. In times of technological advancement, humans must remember to tread with caution. History has shown us that the technological advancements can usher in a new era of progress or usher in a new era of darkness. It depends on the person behind the technology._

_The person behind this technology is Lena Luthor, and_ _Lena Luthor has proven herself time and time again to want the best for the planet Earth. She has helped the human communities and the alien communities alike, whether it be with her charitable causes or her stopping the Medusa Virus or other invasions. She truly believes that this device can be used for good, and I concede that in many ways it can._

_We must proceed with caution, though, to ensure that others who are misguided or do not hold the best interest for our world do not use this new technology for bad . . ._

* * *

One week has passed since Lena effectively cut all ties with Kara. Her busy schedule has helped keep her mind off it. Lena has simply thrown herself into work, and if the current news cycles are anything to go by, Supergirl has thrown herself into her heroics as well. Try as she might, Lena still keeps up with any news involving Supergirl. She even finds herself requesting updates from Snapper on Kara Danvers' job quality, much to his annoyance.

Lena read the article that Kara wrote. It was not a scathing review like she expected. It was objective, listing the good and the bad. She made it clear that Lena merely wanted the best for Earth, and Kara never slandered her. In fact, Kara listed her achievements. It did not matter if Lena knew Kara was not that type of person, because the side of her which was hard to give trust was uncertain.

Kara Danvers, though, still manages to surprise her.

Nevertheless, Lena never reaches out.

Not to Kara and especially not to Supergirl.

Lena instead focuses on the big day, which finally arrives.

She stands outside L-Corp, delivery trucks ready to go after her speech.

In the eyes of most everyone, today feels like a new step for mankind.

Something feels off to Lena, though, who writes it off as Supergirl's _insufferable_ words getting to her.

"Fellow people and aliens of Earth," Lena begins, looking out at the crowd, "today is a new step for mankind, for our planet. I hope that this device will unite us in these times of division. I hope it's uses within hospitals and law enforcement and governmental agencies will help identify threats and also help identity potential aliens in need of help."

"Humans first!" Someone shouts from the crowd, the action suddenly catching her attention. More people join in until it is a chant. "Humans first! Humans first!"

"And-" Lena struggles for words, as the chanting fades, "I hope that it will show us that- that no matter where we come from, we can all join together for the, uh, betterment of our world or this new world which some have come to call home."

With that, Lena exits the stage and looks up at the sky for a moment. It must have been a trick of the mind, because Lena could have sworn she saw the flutter of a cape disappear.

She glances away, a part of her feeling somewhat self-conscious.

" _It is for the betterment of mankind._ " Lena tells herself. " _It doesn't matter what Supergirl or anyone else thinks. This is for the People._ " 

* * *

It takes one week for Lena to get the call which changes everything. Her personal phone rings around nine a.m. in the morning just as she is about to enter L-Corp. It is a call from Eve, who Lena had given her personal number after growing close during her times at CATCO.

"Hey." Lena says into the phone. "How are you, Eve?"

"Miss Luthor," Eve says into the phone, "I think you need to get down to CATCO right now."

"Why?" Lena asks, now worried. "Is something wrong?"

"I know you wouldn't have done this, but they are saying you did." Eve explains. "I know you wouldn't have put out the detection device to be used this way. Not when Kara works here."

The last statement causes Lena to pause for a moment. It is ominous and leaves Lena with the feeling that Eve knows the secret somehow, even though Kara never said she did or anyone else. Lena then refocuses back on the other part of the conversation.

"The detection device?" Lena asks. "Are you saying it is being used in CATCO as we speak?"

"Yes." Eve responds. "Just get here alright. For everyone's sake."

The phone calls ends at that, and Lena shoves her phone into her pocket.

With determination, Lena swiftly turns back and makes her way to her car.

It takes her only ten minutes tops to get to CATCO.

Upon entering the lobby, Lena finds herself met with an infuriating sight. All of her employees are lined up in lines and a barricade is set up to prevent anyone from passing. She can make out some security guards at the front of the line holding some detection devices. How they got a hold of them, Lena does not know yet intends to find out. She then sees the Head Guard in particular dragging along someone who he certainly should not.

Kara Danvers.

For a moment, the worst case scenario goes through Lena's mind and causes her to freeze.

"Please!" Kara tells the Head Guard. "I'm already late for work because of this! My boss Snapper will kill me, so can you just let me pass without going through all this?" 

Lena breathes a sigh of relief upon realizing that Kara has not yet been IDed.

"Lady!" The Head Guard exclaims, turning around and shoving the device toward her. "Either put your finger on it _or else_! Unless you got something to hide, huh?"

Just like that, Lena stops being a bystander and draws everyone's attention to her.

"This is not acceptable!" Lena suddenly shouts throughout the lobby. "I demand you all stop at once!"

Everyone looks up at her, and everyone recognizes her immediately as Lena Luthor, as they should. Lena strolls over to Kara and the Head Guard.

"I know Mr. Olsen didn't authorize this." Lena tells the Head Guard. "I know I certainly didn't authorize this, so who exactly did?"

"Well." The Head Guard stumbles for words. "As the head of security, I just thought-"

"Yes." Lena interrupts. "I know what the head of security thought, and as for all of the security here today, you're fired. Leave the devices and just go."

"You can't do that!" The Head Guard exclaims. "I've been here for thirty years! Some of my men and women have been here for fifteen!"

"You'll find that I can do anything I want." Lena lowly tells him. "Now leave or else."

As if about to do something, the Head Guard takes a step toward Lena, but he finds himself blocked by Kara.

"Don't." Kara dangerously growls. "Or else I will show you something you won't like."

The Head Guard looks between Lena and Kara as if deciding whether or not it is worth it. Finally, the Head Guard looks back at his men and women who have gathered around.

"Come on!" He tells them. "Let's leave!"

Lena watches each guard carefully to make sure they left the devices. There is a brief gust of wind which passes by her, and Lena turns around to find Kara still standing next to her. Her jacket pockets look a bit filled.

"Don't worry." Kara tells Lena. "I swiped four off some guards who weren't following your orders."

"Good." Lena tells her. "Leave them with James, okay?"

"Okay," Kara slowly drawls, "and Miss Luthor?"

Lena looks over at Kara, who looks a bit sheepish.

"Thank you." Kara softly tells her. "It means a lot."

Lena knows it does. It means a lot because of what might have happened. The danger of Kara being outed never occurred to Lena until this moment. It was always a thought in her mind, of course, but Lena never truly understood how terrifying it might be. It is not even on the same level as coming out for a sexuality. Being something other than straight is dangerous for people, but it does not mean that some one has powers or a different culture. It does not mean that they are not human, despite what some might think.

It means something that goes deeper than innate attraction.

It means having an entire different biology altogether.

Lena knew all this, but the fear that someone might hurt Kara for this never truly struck a chord with her like it did now.

Lillian, of course, hurt Kara for it, but Lena could rationalize that as her mother being lost to anti-alien rhetoric. She could put it off and say that it was just a few folks like Lillian, but Lena now knows that is a lie.

People in power, in average jobs, like the Head Guard can hurt Kara if he found out.

Just by finding out would be enough.

It does not change much, but it does change something.

It helps Lena understand just a little bit better than she did before why Kara might had lied, even if it hurts her to think that her best friend might have thought the worst of her.

It helps a little but not enough.

"You don't-" Lena responds, pausing for a moment, "You don't have to call me Miss Luthor Call me Lena, okay?"

"Lena it is." Kara says before once more softly speaking. "Thank you, Lena."

Lena nods and glances toward the lobby entrance.

"I have to go," Lena suddenly states, "but be safe, okay?"

"Yeah." Kara nods. "I will."

Lena leaves at that, and upon exiting the building, she pulls out her phone and calls her assistant.

"Ashley," Lena says upon the call being answered, "call an emergency board meeting _right this instance_." 

* * *

" _L-Corp is pulling back on the alien detection device._ " Lena announces three days later. " _It is a decision which my board and me have come to after careful deliberation. The release of this device was taken with caution but not enough. Incidents of abuse in the short time it has been released has shifted my companies position on it. For the most part, most agencies and clinics who struck deals with us have been kind in the returning process. I want to personally say that L-Corp is meant to stand for unity. Not just for humans but for every being, and going forward, I will assure that it continues to stand for that. Thank you._ "

* * *

Kara stands outside Lena's office about three hours after the announcement. The sun has set on the city, and it took her a while to gather the courage to do so, but Kara has to come see Lena in hopes of clearing the air. After the lobby encounter, when Lena told her to call her by her first name, Kara found herself regain a bit of hope for their friendship.

She knocks on the door and then enters after hearing a soft " _come in_ ".

"Kara," Lena drawls, "I thought you'd be down here soon after my announcement, despite everything."

“I saw your news conference." Kara informs her, though it was not necessary. "It was truly courageous of you, Lena.”

“I didn’t do it to be courageous." Lena honestly replies. "I did it because it was the right thing to do.”

That makes Kara smile.

"Well." Kara replies back. “Then it makes what you did even more heroic.”

"I got back most all of the devices except for with the government," Lena informs her, as if it is important, which it is, "but I will get them back soon. It will just involve some hassling and patents and whatnot. My lawyers are very certain that I will be able to win this fight, so I'm confident."

Kara knows that it would probably be best if she left it with that. If she left the meeting on a high note and cautiously continued to tread the waters with Lena. It seems like Lena might actually want a friendship of sorts with her, yet Kara cannot help but push a bit further.

"You know," Kara slowly states, "I think L-Corp could survive one night without you."

"What are you suggesting?" Lena asks, clamming up a bit. "Look, I'm very busy and-"

"I never got to share with you stuff." Kara interrupts, not wanting Lena to talk herself out of it before even knowing what it is. "I mean, I shared certain things, and you now know about Supergirl and some of my past, but I never shared with you other parts of my life."

That seems like enough to garner something of interest from Lena.

"Like what?" Lena questions, somewhat curious. "I'm not sure I'm following you much."

"Well." Kara drawls, walking toward the desk. "You can find out if you want. You just have to come."

Being the ever curious person that she is, Lena does come.

* * *

Regret comes next as Lena feels the wind blowing around her in the alley. Not because of Kara but rather because of where she took her. It is the middle of an alley on the side of town where Lena would prefer not being, and Kara disappeared into a building after saying " _Dollywood_ " to some strange man. Lena went to follow, but Kara held up a hand.

"Just wait out here." Kara tells her. "I'm just picking up tonight."

If she didn't know better, Lena would think Kara was picking up drugs.

Maybe that is another secret she does not know about her best friend - or former best friend, she is not sure.

Kara Danvers, the local druggie.

She would laugh if she was not so nervous. After what feels like too long, Lena glances back at the door to see Kara coming out of it. She has a large brown paper bag filled with something, and Lena genuinely questions if maybe this is a drug deal when Kara finally speaks up.

"Okay." Kara tells her. "I got the good stuff. Ready to get out of your mind for a bit?"

"Look." Lena glances down at the bag. "You said you wanted to share other stuff with me about your life, so if this is some alien cultural thing, then okay, but I don't think I want to take part in it."

"Lena," Kara pulls out a bottle of something purple from the bag, "I think drinking is a _universally_ cultural thing."

"Oh, thank god!" Lena murmurs, eliciting a confused look. "Just drinking then?"

"Yeah." Kara replies, eyebrows furrowed. "What did you think it was?"

"Nothing." Lena shakes her head. "I thought nothing."

"Well then." Kara puts the bottle back in the bag. "My place or yours?"

Lena eyes widen at that a bit. Heading back to one or the other's place was certainly more personal than she is willing to go. However, Kara is looking at her with such an excitement in her eyes, and Lena cannot actually remembering seeing Kara drunk. The idea of a drunk kryptonian is a bit alarming, to be honest, and Lena is certain that if she says no then Kara will probably drink all that purple stuff alone.

It is not that she is worried about Kara, or so she tells herself. It is that a drunk kryptonian is not something she will potentially subject the public to.

It takes only a moment for her to decide.

"Your place." Lena settles, "but I'm not drinking that much, okay?"

"Good!" Kara exclaims. "I can do the drinking for two then!"

* * *

Kara does more than just drinking for two. She does drinking for three, and Lena is glad that she decided to stay, because she does not know if kryptonians can die of alcohol poisoning or not. To be honest, Lena realizes that their has not been much talking or sharing of anything. If anything, all Kara has done is get drunk and blabber on about random things like her job or her family or trivial things like catching up on her shows.

Lena does not mind it.

Better to have conversation about fictional characters than about other things.

Things which Lena does not want to talk about just yet.

"I'm drunk!" Kara exclaims. "Like _really-really_ drunk!"

"That you are." Lena states, a bit amused. "Who knew you could be drunk because of whatever alien mix-up is in that glass of yours?"

"No, I'm drunk because-" Kara hiccups, narrowing her blurry line of sight onto Lena, "because I'm a coward."

"I think we've ventured into goofy drunk territory and into self-loathing territory." Lena states, lightly laughing. "I think that means we should call it a quit."

"I'm a coward because," Kara continues, becoming quiet serious, "because I never told you the truth. Not about Supergirl, but that too. I never told you the real truth of why I was so afraid of coming out as Supergirl to you."

That is enough to sour the mood for Lena. This was not what she came from. Sharing things like the fact that Kara could indeed get drunk from alien alcohol was one thing. Sharing the truth about why she lied about Supergirl was enough. Lena told Kara that she wanted an explanation and that she has already specifically asked why she lied, but Lena does not want to do this.

Not anymore.

She just wants to move past it.

Their new friendship, while there is still a barrier of distrust there, is tentative yet promising.

Lena could possibly get there if they just leave the Supergirl ordeal in the past.

If Lena could just put it away in a tiny box for her feelings and forget it, then it would be fine in time.  

"Let's not do this." Lena sharply tells her. "I'd rather do it when you were sober or another time."

Kara does not want to put it away or push past it or ignore it, and Lena can already tell that nothing good will come out of this. Not when a drunk kryptonian stubbornly refuses to back down this time.

"You'd rather not do it," Kara sharply replies back, "and we both know it."

"You don't get to say that to me!" Lena forcefully exclaims. "Not after everything!"

"Just listen to me!" Kara desperately says, "I need to tell you now! You need to know!"

"No!" Lena replies, standing up from the couch. "This was not part of the deal! I'm just- I'm just going to leave now."

Lena is halfway to the door when she finds a hand grabbing her wrist. It isn't hard, but it is enough to gain her attention. She turns around to shout at Kara to let her go, but Kara speaks before Lena can.

"I was afraid that if you rejected me," Kara lowly replies, "that it meant you could never love me. Not like I love you."

Lena holds her breath at that, because does that mean what she thinks it does? Her question is answered once Kara leans forward and kisses her. It is not a kiss of passion, like something out of a bad rom-com where the one person passionately kisses the other in a spur of the moment. It is not rushed or anything. It is slow and savory, like the kind of kiss one has when they have wanted something forever for it and wants to take it all in instead of rushing it.

She kisses back for a moment before pulling away.

The kiss only lasts five seconds at most.

"Don't." Lena shakily responds. "Don't do this." 

Kara moves away from her at that.

"I'm sorry." Kara drunkenly slurs. "I didn't- I didn't mean to. Forget it."

Lena stills, not sure what to do next.

This is everything she wanted.

Everything she thought would never happen.

Now that it has happened, Lena feels like running.

"It doesn't matter." Lena turns away, unable to look at the crestfallen expression that comes from her saying that. "It doesn't matter, and we can forget it, okay?"

"I'm sorry." Kara continues to murmurs, stumbling away from her. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Lena wants to run away. She truly does, but Kara is drunk out of her head and in tears.

Lena remembers making a promise to Kara during her mindless haze that she would always be there for her.

She admittedly has fallen short of that promise a bit in the past month, but Lena knows that she cannot just leave Kara alone.

Not right now.

"Let's just," Lena thickly swallows, "just head to bed, okay?"

Kara murmurs something, more incoherent this time, and Lena takes it upon herself to lightly tug Kara in the direction of her bedroom. She lays the kryptonian down on the bed and glances over at the closet. She looks back down at the kryptonian, still dressed in her civilian clothes.

"Are you-" Lena pauses, not sure she should ask, "Are you able to undress yourself?"

"I'll just-" Kara slurs, holding her pillow against her, "I'll just go to sleep in this. It don't matter."

"Okay." Lena sighs, a bit grateful for that. "I'll just wait here until you go to sleep."

Kara nods, snuggling into her bed. Lena sighs and makes her way over to the other side of the bed. She hesitates for a moment before laying down on top of the covers which Kara are now under. She hears a bit of sniffling, but after a few minutes, the breathing evens out. The bed stills, save for Lena's few movements.

"Kara?" Lena quietly murmurs. "Are you awake?"

No answer comes.

Lena stands up from the bed and walks over to look down at Kara. She is turned on her side with tears streaks on her cheeks. The blanket has fallen a bit lower, and Lena carefully pulls it back up. She hesitates there for a moment before finally leaving the room. With the door finally shut behind her, putting distance between the two of them, Lena feels her own tears well up.

With Kara safely tucked away, Lena finally does what she wanted to do from the moment they kissed.

She does the one thing she was always good at.

Lena runs.

* * *

Kara wakes up with the most throbbing headache. Everything hurts and not in a good way. She feels like she did that one time after Mon-El and her took shots together. Slowly but surely as she sits up, her memories of the night before come back to her. Bits and pieces blur together, and with a sick feeling, not from the hangover, Kara feels her cheeks heat up.

She kissed Lena last night, and Lena told her that it didn't matter and to forget it.

She admitted she was in love with Lena, who did not love her back.

It was not so much the fact that Lena did not want her that caused Kara to feel sick. She expected this much to begin with. It is the fact that she got drunk and clumsily confessed her feelings to her best friend, or whatever Lena is now. It is the fact that Kara is pretty certain that their friendship will not survive thison top of the Supergirl identity reveal.

Her phone buzzes. It is just a news alert, but underneath it, Kara sees a text from Lena.

_Hope you don't feel too bad during the hangover period. - LENA LUTHOR_

It is brief but all it does is make Kara feel sicker.

Kara contemplates her options for a few moments. She somewhat half-heartedly imagines flinging herself into the sun, but the logistics of that would probably not work, and it is not the most mature thing to do. She instead settles on sending back a simple text in return.

_K - Kara Danvers_

It is brief and not specific, and it will give Kara time to sort out what she really wants to say to Lena.

It is not a work day for her today, so Kara decides to make herself some breakfast and then she can go talk to Lena. When she enters the kitchen, she is hit with the smell of bacon, and for the first time in her life, the smell of bacon makes her want to puke.

"Hey!" Alex exclaims, much too loud for her liking. "I'm about to head to work. You want some breakfast together before I go?"

"I'm going to-" Kara gulps, "I'm going to puke if I eat."

"Yeah." Alex sympathetically nods. "You left your booze scattered all over the living room. Don't worry, I picked it up, but a bit of restraint next time, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Kara says, sitting down at the bar. "Things got out of hand last night with Lena and me so I just-"

"Wait." Alex stops her. "Lena was here? I didn't see her when I got back."

"Yeah." Kara nods, slowly replying. "She, uh, left."

"Obviously," Alex responds, sitting down with her now set plate, "but I guess this is good news, right? You two are finally getting back on friend terms."

Kara presses her lips into a flat line before it morphs into a small frown. Friend terms would at least be something, but after last night, Kara is certain that friendship is off the table, especially anything past friendship. Her sister waits for an answer, and Kara contemplates lying or simply saying once more that she "can't talk about it" but Alex is sitting there and looking at her with the same concerned and interested expression which she has looked at her with since she returned.

Her sister always said that she would be there for Kara when she needed her.

It could be a mistake, but Kara decides it is one that she is willing to make, if so.

Nothing could get worse from here as far as she is concerned.

"That is the problem." Kara finally settles on saying. "I don't want to be on friend terms with her, and last night, I told her so."

Kara waits for her sister to say something, possibly something in disdain. She waits for her sister to backtrack on her current position about Lena Luthor. She waits for Alex to say that Kara couldn't possibly be with a _Luthor_ of all people, that it was a horrible mistake and that she should just forget about it.

"When did you figure it out?" Alex softly ask. "When did you realize that you liked Lena that way?"

"Love." Kara firmly replies, a bit more confident since her sister does not seem to be angry at her confession. "I love her, and it was always there, but I finally realized once it was too late. The Phantom Zone does many things to you, but it at least lets you find out the truth about yourself. After all, there is only time to kill as it stands still."

"All I can say, Kara, is that you have to roll with the punches." Alex gently responds, placing a hand over hers. "If Lena doesn't want you, then that's life, but I don't think someone who was _just friends_ with someone would spend a year trying to save them from the Phantom Zone." 

"She what?" Kara suddenly asks. "She tried to save me?"

"Yeah." Alex says, pulling away and going back to her food. "I thought it was just an idea when she brought it up to me, but uh, Winn told me a bit ago that they worked together on it.Apparently, Lena even hacked NASA at one point to save you."

"I didn't know that." Kara lowly murmurs. "I didn't know she cared that much considering how she has been acting lately."

"If she truly doesn't want to be with you, then let it go," Alex once more states, "but if you think you got a shot, you got to woo her, okay? Put your super skills to use, you know?"

"You're okay with this then?" Kara hesitantly asks, looking at her sister curiously. "You don't think me loving her is a bad thing."

"I just want you to be happy." Alex states. "If Lena makes you happy and treats you right, then you deserve it after everything you've been through."

"Thank you, Alex." Kara murmurs, glad that her sister is at least by her side when she needed her. "It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex dismissively waves her hand, not unkindly. "Don't worry about the DEO, okay? You get the girl today, and I'll get the aliens." 

* * *

Kara does not go to visit Lena despite Alex's advice. She instead lets her worries get the best of her and avoids Lena altogether, but Lena finally confronts her the next day when Kara least expects it. Lena is waiting for her at CATCO inside the CEO's office when she arrives, as Eve informed her. James is nowhere in sight, and when she enters, Kara makes sure to close the office door behind her.

"Kara." Lena greets her, somewhat cautiously. "I was looking for you."

"Here I am." Kara awkwardly laughs, adjusting her glasess. "What brings you to CATCO then?"

"I just wanted to check up on you." Lena says. "I wanted to see how you were after that whole drink gig. Do you remember much of it by any chance?"

"Um," Kara stumbles for words, making a split second decision, "I don't remember anything to be honest. Nothing past stopping by your office."

"Good, good." Lena states, only making Kara feel worse because of course she would rather her not remember. "I mean, not good, but I know from experience that embarrassing things we do when drunk can make things awkward, and you shouldn't feel awkward, but that doesn't matter anyhow, so yeah." 

Mon-El lied to her once about not remembering their kiss. It only caused more drama than was already there, and his lies are what ruined most of their relationship. Just like her lies have ruined most her friendship with Lena. If she ever has hope for having something more with Lena, Kara realizes that it is all or nothing.

She has to take a leap of a faith.

The rest may come next. 

"No." Kara suddenly states, not wanting to do it like this. "I'm not going to lie anymore because it is easier than telling the truth, okay? I do remember last night. I remember everything."

"I see." Lena drawls, crossing her arms over her chest. "I suppose honesty is the best policy then."

"It is." Kara replies, taking a chance on this finally being the way to break through to Lena. She could move the moon if she wanted to for her, but it would never change a thing if she never told Lena why she moved it in the first place. "The truth is that it began out of self-preservation. I can't just trust strangers, and you were a Luthor, so I couldn't be sure. I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I then got to know you, and I trusted you. I did, but the more time passed, the more I feared that you would react badly. Not because I thought you hated aliens, but because I knew the lie would hurt the most."

Kara pauses, waiting to see if Lena backs away from this conversation like she has so many times before, but Lena merely listens. She takes it as a step in the right direction and continues.

"The other part of me, which I didn't understand until the Phantom Zone, was afraid of that rejection because it meant that you couldn't love me the way I love you. By then, it was too late." 

Kara pauses, still taken in Lena's reaction which isn't much but also isn't defensive.

"You know, I used to have this dream in the Phantom Zone." Kara begins, lightly shaking her head to herself. "I would dream of everyone and of reuniting with them, and I always dreamed of you in the end. I dreamed of us being happy. I dreamed of you loving me back for who I was. We were both happy, and if you give me the chance to prove it to you, to regain your trust, we can both be that together. Only if you want to, though. Only if you want me like that. If you don't, then I'll just- just be your friend. I promised I'd always be there for, as long as you want, so that won't change, okay?"

"Give me time to think about." Lena finally says after the long silence. "I just need time."

It is not what Kara wants to hear, but it is something. Time means there is a chance, and if there is a chance, Kara can wait as long as Lena needs.

"Okay." Kara replies. "Just let me know when your ready."

With that, Lena leaves, and Kara can only hope that it is not the end of their story but rather the beginning.

* * *

When people betray her trust, Lena pushes them away. When they do it so intensely, Lena keeps them close, so when the day comes, she can make a fool out of them. She could do it so easily to Kara if she wanted to. She could smile and pretend that it was okay. Lena could even tell her that she loved her, make love to her, and lie like a dog if she wanted to.

It would be so easy for her to break the Girl of Steel and do what her brother could never do to the Man of Steel. There is a certain power in having that type of hold over someone, and Lena has used it many times before on people who have burned. 

However, Lena does not want to hurt Kara. She does not want to make a fool out of her, because Kara is good.

Kara believed in from the first meeting.

She understood her in a way Lena never knew at first - the legacy of a family name on her shoulders just like Lena.

Kara believed in her during Medusa.

She saved her during Lillian's prison escape.

She came to rescue her on Rhea's ship and never blamed her for that invasion.

Never blamed her for losing Mon-El.

She believed in her when everyone said she poisoned the children.

Kara would not let her go as the plane descended to the ground, even if it meant risking the water to the city.

Kara believed in her time and time again, and had it not been for the kryptonite fight, then Lena might not had cared that much.

Lena remembers how angry Supergirl was with her back then. She remembers the bitter feeling of betrayal when James informed her that Supergirl wanted him to spy on her. Lena remembers Supergirl using her name against her. She remembers Supergirl backpedaling and apologizing, and it felt genuine, but it did not matter.

Second chances were for fools.

Lena knows this, and she cannot help but wonder why it is she is thinking this way. It comes to her after a few moments. Memories from long ago in her childhood come back to her, and she has to wonder if it is really her right now or _her_.

She fiddles with her phone in her pocket and pulls it out. Lena scrolls the her contacts to a number she found awhile back but never planned to call.

Lena calls it now.

"Hello?" A familiar voice says over the phone. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Mother." Lena says. "Surprised to hear from me?"

"How did you get this number?" Lillian asks. "Oh, nevermind! You were bound to get it somehow?"

"I was." Lena agrees. "I had a question for you actually."

"Hmm?" Lillian hums. "Must be important if you called me of all people. What is it then?"

"It is about second chances." Lena states into the phone. "What was that thing you used to tell me when I would come home from school? When I would find out that my new friends were just using me for my last name or the boys didn't actually like me so much as they liked my looks? What was it, Mother?"

"Never let a person hurt you twice." Lillian says, exactly how she did all those years ago. "It makes a fool out of you. Keep them close, though, so when the day comes, you can make a fool out of them."

"Thank you, Mother." Lena says, completely genuine in her response. "It has finally cleared things up for me."

Her mother is quiet for a moment.

"This is about Supergirl, isn't it?" Lillian asks, voice calm and reserved. "You finally know that her name is Kara Danvers."

"I do." Lena confesses. "I had to call you in order to finally make my decision on her."

"Well," Lillian drawls, "I hope you make the right one."

With that, the phone call ends.

Lena knows what the right decision is.

It is just a matter of if she is brave enough to go through with it.

* * *

Her sister had gone out on some DEO mission which she said Kara could sit out, so when she hears a knock on the door, Kara thought it was probably Alex back with takeout. She is pleasantly surprised to see that it isn't her sister but rather Lena Luthor. Her nerves get the best of her as she thinks that maybe this won't be a pleasant conversation after all.

"Lena." Kara anxiously greets. "What, uh, brings you here?"

"Trust doesn't come easy to me." Lena blurts out, "I never believed in second chances, and it was because I didn't understand why you would let people back in who messed up. The logical assumption is that they would mess up again but- but that is just how people are. I never believed in second chances, though, until I met you."

Kara listens to Lena, who sounds somewhat soft, but Kara holds out hope just yet, not wanting to get it up for nothing.

"You believed in me despite me being a Luthor." Lena explains. "The kryptonite argument was, well, a bump in the road, and there is some blame for both of us. It was the Supergirl thing that hurt me the most, but you believed in me when no one else did. Even during the kryptonite argument, you still wanted to protect me, whether it was with Reign in the other realm or from somewhere else, so I don't believe in second chances, but I think I could try to believe in them for you."

"Does that mean," Kara slowly speaks, not wanting to get her hopes up, "that you want to try as something more than just friends?"

"A date." Lena simply tells her. "I would like to take you out on a date. Nothing crazy, just a getting to know each other better. We can go from there."

"No." Kara replies, shocking Lena. "You can't take me on a date."

"I'm sorry." Lena somewhat stumbles over her words. "I, uh, thought that was what this was about."

"You don't get to take me on a date," Kara firmly repeats once more, "because I'm taking you on one. You already did enough by giving me a second chance. Let me prove to you that it was the right choice."

Maybe it won't work out.

Maybe it will.

Kara does not know what comes next.

Lena, however, smiles at her.

"Okay." Lena replies. "You take me on a date then, Miss Danvers."

Lena then leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. It is a quick kiss, but the gesture is enough to make Kara light up.

"Text me when and where." Lena tells her. "I'll be there."

With that, Lena leaves Kara alone.

Kara shuts the door to the apartment.

For the first time in a year, Kara does not know what comes next, but this time, she knows one thing for certain.

Kara can't wait to find out what it is.

For the first time in a long time, Kara has hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Death of Supergirl_ is finished, and I'm very proud of this one. I did my best to keep all of the characters from being out-of-character. I hope I did a good job at that. I also tried to balance them the best I could and keep them relevant to the plot in some way, so I hope I achieved that too.
> 
> Overall, I wanted this to be Supergirl's story, you know? That is what drew me into the TV show in the first. The depth of Supergirl's origin story, how her loss of Krypton affects everything in her hero's journey?
> 
> That is what made me love it, and Melissa Benoist does an incredible job with all the stuff, good and bad, that she is given to act out.
> 
> Anyway, next up is Injustice, will post this Saturday, maybe earlier, so if you found this story enjoyable, I assure you that you will find _Injustice: Goddesses Among Us_ ten times more enjoyable. It will be eight chapters all together.
> 
> At the same time as Injustice, I will also post the first chapter to a Two-Shot Karamel (blasphemy, I know!) story called "War of Worlds" where Krypton never exploded. If you couldn't tell by my portrayal of Mon-El in this, I actually liked his character, at least in sense of potential.
> 
> I just think the writers ruined his potential for a full redemption arc by making it more about "girl changes guy" than showing how people from toxic environments (such as Daxam) can evolve and change for the better through a slow introspection and reevaluation of their upbringing.
> 
> If Karamal isn't your thing, then it won't be for you, but if it is or you can bear it, give it a try please. I just want to try it out and see if I can write a convincing story for readers where I can make them believe Kara and Mon-El are in love like I did with Kara and Lena in this story.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking through it with me during this grilling year of getting the story done!


End file.
